Mírame
by Tsuki W
Summary: Qué difícil es enamorarte de un amigo y que él no note tus sentimientos, y más difícil aún vivir la situación día con día, que él te ignore como mujer mientras tú sólo le gritas un silencioso "mírame".
1. Capítulo 1

**Mírame**

No puedo creer que ya han pasado once años desde que lo conozco, los mismos once años durante los cuales me ha seguido gustando. Y es que se podría decir que me gustó desde que lo vi, aunque en ése momento aún era una niña y aquello me parecía ridículo. No quería ser encasillada en el "síndrome Nakazawa" –yo misma lo bauticé así-, aquél que te hace obsesionarte desde chica con cierto ente masculino tonto y despistado que jamás se enteró que te gustaba porque sólo anda pensando en fútbol…y me pasó. ¡Demonios! Debí darme por vencida antes, debí haberme olvidado de él antes, pero él se convirtió en ése algo que me faltaba si no lo veía o escuchaba su voz, ¿es eso amor o estupidez? No lo sé, pero eso era. Supongo que soy masoquista, y encima de todo una idiota cobarde, porque sabiendo cómo era jamás me animé a confesarle que no lo veía sólo como amigo. ¿Para qué decirle nada? ¿para que me dé la misma respuesta que le daba a las chicas que se le confesaban? _"Gracias, pero realmente no me interesa tener una relación con nadie"_. Al punto, directa y cruelmente al punto. Ver esas caras de desánimo, y otras hasta de shock, me hicieron desistir de la sola idea de sugerirle que me gustaba. Aunque si mi mejor amigo y varios de mis otros amigos se dieron cuenta de eso, supongo que tampoco me esforzaba en ocultarlo. Pero claro, él jamás ni se dio por enterado.

Nunca se dio cuenta que de entre el grupo de amigos con los que solíamos estar juntos en el comedor, a mí me gustaba sentarme junto a él para charlar, dejando de lado incluso a mi mejor amigo. Nunca se dio cuenta que los regalos que le daba en Navidad o en su cumpleaños no eran por "cordialidad". Nunca se dio cuenta que sonreía de par en par cuando rechazaba a alguna temeraria que se le confesaba, porque entonces era una menos de la que preocuparme. Nunca se dio cuenta que iba a ver jugar al equipo de fútbol porque quería verlo a él –de hecho el fútbol no me gusta mucho-. Nunca se dio cuenta que gran parte de mi rechazo a mi propio primo hermano lo generaba él, porque hice mío el sentimiento de frustración que él tenía al verse desplazado por años del puesto de portero titular de la selección. Y claro, tampoco se dio cuenta que fue por él que, en lugar de quedarme en la Universidad del Toho, preferí irme a Nagoya. Podía irme a Kobe, con mi mejor amigo, ¡pero no! La tonta de mí decidió seguirlo para estar más cerca de él. Maldito síndrome Nakazawa…

Él jamás supo, ni sabrá, la de noches que pasé quemándome las pestañas para poder aplicar y aprobar el examen de ingreso de la Universidad de Nagoya. Aunque no era una mala alumna en el Instituto, tampoco es que el estudio me gustara demasiado, así que imaginen el mega esfuerzo que tuve que hacer para mejorar al punto de ser capaz de aprobar ese difícil examen. Amor u obsesión, no lo sé, pero tarde me di cuenta que estaba haciendo lo mismo que le critiqué a muchas compañeras de curso que comentaban de sus "amores" y lo que hacían por ellos: perder la dignidad y centrar su mundo en alguien que no valía la pena. O tal vez sí sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero me mentía a mí misma diciéndome que no era igual, y claro que lo era.

Supongo que llegué a sentirme conforme porque su actitud hacia las mujeres no cambiaba, el fútbol era su mundo y su único interés. Al menos, como amiga suya y viviendo en la misma ciudad que él, tenía la excusa perfecta para ver como normal ir a buscarlo para almorzar, ir al cine a veces, y hasta acompañarlo cuando tenía alguna invitación de su club. Todo eso se me hizo muy normal, claro que siempre desde la posición de amiga, porque creo que ni desvistiéndome frente a él, él habría intentado algo conmigo. Jeje, pienso que si lo hacía él hasta era capaz de preguntarme si me hacía tanto calor que necesitaba quitarme la ropa y que podía encender el aire acondicionado para mí. Así de despistado es…

Incluso una vez, en uno de sus cumpleaños –no sé cómo ni por qué- me envalentoné y me atreví a darle un rápido y suave beso en los labios, tan rápido que apenas sentí el toque. Él me miró enarcando una ceja y me preguntó sorprendido qué demonios había sido eso. ¿Qué le podía responder? ¿que quería saber si él sentía algo por mí o si yo podía generarle alguna reacción? Pues no, no podía decirle eso. Así que le inventé que como no sabía si alguna vez besaría a una mujer, pues ya que era su cumpleaños yo le estaba regalando su primer beso. Él esbozó una media sonrisa y me dijo que no había necesidad de eso, que seguramente alguna vez llegaría a tener novia. Y su respuesta me partió el corazón, porque tenía razón, algún día eso tendría que pasar, aunque no esperé –ni quería- que eso pasara pronto.

Un día como tantos, después de una época particularmente difícil de exámenes en la universidad, quedé de ir a esperarlo para ir a almorzar con él. Antes de que él apareciera algunos de sus compañeros de equipo que salieron antes me vieron y, como solían hacer, me saludaban diciendo que "mi novio" ya venía. Yo sólo me limitaba a sonreírles, como siempre, porque ya él les había aclarado mil veces que yo no era su novia –y ante cada aclaración yo sentía una punzada en el pecho porque era remarcar algo que yo ya sabía-, que "sólo" era su amiga, su _kouhai_.

Lo vi acercarse e inconscientemente sonreí, después de todo no lo veía desde hace varios días. Pero tan pronto como apareció, mi sonrisa desapareció cuando vi a una chica acercarse a toda prisa hacia él y colgarse de su brazo, sin soltarlo aunque él intentara que lo deje porque no le gustaba que lo estén tocando. Resulta que aquella chica era la nutricionista encargada del equipo, y resulta que cuando se acercaron ella me saludó como si nada, porque parece que sabía de mí por preguntas que le había hecho a sus compañeros y al mismo Ken. _"Hola,_ kouhai _de Ken-kun"_ me dijo, y aquellas palabras me sonaron tan desagradables como si me hubiera insultado. Además, qué es eso de "Ken-kun", ¿quién demonios crees que eres para llamarlo así? Yo soy su amiga por más de diez años y por eso tengo el derecho de decirle por su primer nombre, no tú, recién aparecida y melosa ni-me-interesa-cómo-te-llamas. Cretina… Ni se dio cuenta lo incómodo que él estaba tratando de zafarse de ella, o es que no quería darse cuenta.

Lo cierto es que ella se puso a hablar con él como si yo no estuviera allí, y yo me quedé como idiota, parada frente a ellos sin decir nada, porque en verdad no sabía ni qué podría decir. Él ni me miraba, así que ¿por qué iba a salvarlo de ésa? Entonces, de pronto, ella le salió con el cuento que yo ya me sabía –porque ya se lo había escuchado a otras antes-, que _"le gustaría ir con él alguna vez a tomar o comer algo"_ o que _"si ése fin de semana no estaba ocupado, ella podría cocinar algo para él"._ Ay Dios, realmente las mujeres somos muy poco originales. Y cuando creí que ya el asunto acabaría con él respondiéndole lo de siempre, a Ken no se le ocurrió nada mejor que decir _"sí, por qué no"_. Juro que mi corazón se detuvo por unos instantes, mientras sentía que un gran agujero se abría bajo mis pies. Espero que ninguno me haya visto en ese momento porque seguramente tenía cara de espanto, porque hasta sentí cómo la sangre se bajó a mis pies. Ella sonrió ampliamente ante la positiva, y le dijo que entonces ese sábado lo esperaba en su departamento, que le dejaría saber dónde era que vivía mediante un mensaje.

Momento, ése sábado él no puede, ése sábado no. Miré a Ken con angustia, esperando que él dijera eso, porque él y yo ya habíamos quedado hacer algo ese sábado, porque ése sábado era mi cumpleaños. Él puso cara de confusión, y realmente sentí que algo se rompía dentro de mí cuando lo escuché decir _"creo que tenía algo que hacer el sábado pero ya lo olvidé, así que, sí, el sábado nos vemos"_. Decepción, eso fue lo que sentí, decepción mezclada con rabia, frustración, dolor…ya no sé qué más decir. No sólo él no me veía como mujer, no sólo yo no podía parecerle atractiva de ninguna forma, sino que encima de todo yo no era una amiga tan importante para él como creía. Quizás creen que exagero, pero de entre todas las cosas en verdad esperaba que él se sacara un tiempito para estar conmigo en mi cumpleaños, aunque él no supiera lo importante que eso sería para mí.

Supongo que el beso que ella le dio en la boca, como muestra de agradecimiento y que lo dejó descolocado; no fue más que la estocada final. Ella se despidió de él y luego de mí, y se fue por donde vino. Él se veía incómodo, incluso estaba sonrojado, mientras yo tenía ganas de llorar por haber sido tan estúpida durante los últimos once años. Junté los trocitos de mi roto corazón, apreté los puños y obligué a mis pies a moverse. Él me alcanzó y me preguntó de lo más tranquilo a dónde iríamos a comer, yo me detuve y lo miré con todo el enojo que tenía acumulado, enojo contra mí, contra él, contra ésa entrometida…contra todos; y le dije que el hambre se me había quitado y que me iría de regreso a clases. Al menos él recordó que esa tarde yo no tenía clases, y me lo dijo, pero entonces yo me inventé que era una clase extra y que no podía faltar. Y antes de ponerme a llorar frente a él, estiré la mano y tomé el primer taxi que pude, sin darle oportunidad a decirme nada más. Había acabado de la forma más cruel que pudo con mi ilusión de alguna vez ser para él algo más que una amiga, y él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de eso.

* * *

 _Paola Wakabayashi y Aiko Fujimiya son personajes OC creado por Tsuki_W._

 _Todos los personajes de Captain Tsubasa son propiedad de Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha._


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Aquél sábado suspendí todos los planes que tenía con mis amigos, y me fui a meter a un bar en Yokohama con mi mejor amiga. Le conté lo que había pasado y lo único que ella pudo hacer por mí –sabiendo que las palabras no aliviarían en nada el dolor que sentía- era acompañarme mientras me decidía a terminar o no el segundo vaso de cerveza que me había pedido. Yo no bebía, pero decidí comenzar ese día, por amargura y frustración, aunque el amargo sabor de la cerveza no me gustó ni un poco.

Seguía sentada allí, contemplando el vaso medio lleno entre mis manos, tratando de no pensar en nada. De pronto mi mejor amiga me dijo que mi celular estaba sonando, y me odié cuando mi corazón dio un vuelco al leer en la pantalla quién me estaba llamando. Iba a responder, pero al menos lo que me quedaba de dignidad me dijo que no lo hiciera, así que simplemente apagué mi celular para no caer en la tentación de contestar si él volvía a insistir. Además, pensé después, quién sabe y él muy imbécil me estaba llamando para preguntarme dónde compra cosas; o para saber si su gato, Napoleón, prefería tal o cual marca de comida; o incluso para pedirme consejo sobre qué hacer con la tal Aiko, que así resulta que se llamaba la entrometida. Yo no estaba como para responder preguntas idiotas, menos en ese estado de ánimo, porque era capaz de soltarle todo mi enojo y contarle –entre ajos y pimientas- que había perdido mi tiempo con él por once años. Y, como creí que de alguna manera él tampoco era tan culpable si la que nunca se lo había dicho era yo, tampoco me pareció bien descargar toda mi rabia contra él, así que era mejor no provocarme.

Al final no acabé la cerveza porque sabía muy mal, y Naoko –mi mejor amiga- simplemente ahogó una risita cuando le dije que mi intento de comenzar a beber no había rendido muchos frutos. Eso sí, ése poco alcohol me había producido sueño, y ya que venía un par de días sin dormir bien por culpa de ése ingrato, pues imaginen lo que necesitaba descansar.

Ya estábamos por irnos. Naoko pidió la cuenta, y mientras esperábamos a que la lenturrienta mesera la traiga, pues pasó que apareció una persona que hace tiempo no veía y que hizo que todo alrededor cambiara desde ése mismo momento. Supongo que debo agradecérselo de alguna manera a la camarera tortuga, jeje.

Mi corazón dio un saltito cuando lo vi, porque siempre había sido mi amigo y lo conocía desde que era muy pequeña, y aunque por las circunstancias familiares por las que pasé tuve que irme de la ciudad donde nos conocimos, en las ocasiones en las que nos encontrábamos parecía que el tiempo no había pasado, porque siempre me saludaba de la misma forma cariñosa y atenta de siempre, y aquella vez no fue la excepción. Aunque supongo que el hecho de haber pasado un par de años desde la última vez que nos vimos justificó el abrazo que me dio, abrazo que no esperé pero que correspondí con gusto, porque siempre me sentí bien estando con él.

-Mírate, no te veo unos meses y ya cambiaste otra vez –dijo, mirándome de pies a cabeza

-Pasaron más que "unos meses" desde la última vez que te vi –corregí, esbozando una sonrisa- Y lo haces sonar a que fuera una especie de rana en metamorfosis –bromeé

-Es cierto, debí haberlo dicho de otra forma –se disculpó avergonzado, llevando una mano a la nuca

-Hola, soy Hoshigawa Naoko –se presentó mi amiga, que creo se sintió ignorada, y no pretendía que se sintiera así, lo hice sin querer- Soy la mejor amiga de Paola

-Hola, disculpa no haber saludado antes. Soy Izawa Mamoru, y solía ser el mejor amigo de Paola –bromeó, mirándome divertido

-Y cuasi novio –aclaré, haciéndome la seria, recordando nuestra niñez

-Ah sí, cuasi novio también, perdón –él me siguió la corriente- ¿Los novios de tus cinco años sólo llegan a ser cuasi novios?

-Claro, no había formalidad en la relación

-Oh, ya veo –musitó fingiendo decepción, mientras yo me reía

Olvidándose de los amigos que seguramente lo estarían esperando más allá, sentados en alguna mesa, Mamoru se sentó con nosotras y ambos comenzamos a platicarle a Naoko acerca de nuestra época de infancia cuando ambos vivíamos en la ciudad de Nankatsu. Naoko fue muy franca y dijo que no podía imaginarme viviendo con mi antipático primo Genzo –ella sabe lo mal que él me cae- más en una ciudad tan pequeña y aburrida. Pero lo cierto es que para mí, en aquél momento, aquella ciudad se me hizo grande y abrumadora, porque recién me había separado de mis padres –o más bien, ellos se deshicieron de mí- y Mamoru fue una de las personas que hizo que me sintiera un poco a gusto en tan amarga situación.

-Uy, por cierto –dijo de pronto, como recordando algo- ¡Feliz cumpleaños! –exclamó contento, y mi corazón se encogió porque hasta él, que no me veía hace tiempo, se había acordado qué día era

Supongo que Naoko también se sorprendió, porque puso una cara que para qué les cuento. No tengo muchos amigos, porque no soy muy sociable, así que pocas personas saben y les interesa cuándo nací; y a ella le pareció –creo yo- gratamente sorprendente encontrar a alguien más que supiera valorarme. Y como casi estoy segura de que eso pensaba ella, puedo afirmarlo cuando ella tuvo el detalle de invitarle algo de beber a él, cosa que casi nunca hace, menos con un hombre.

Habiéndose enterado de los detalles más graciosos y sobresalientes de la niñez que había compartido con Mamoru, fue el turno de Naoko de contarle las cosas que ella y yo vivimos estando en el internado del Toho. A medio relato, Mamoru pidió disculpas un minuto y tuvo la delicadeza de ir a decirles a sus amigos que mejor no contaran con él para el resto de la noche, y muy tranquilamente volvió a la mesa donde estábamos nosotras.

No sé ni a qué hora fue que decidimos irnos, y nos fuimos porque mi tolerancia al cansancio ya estaba al límite y sentía que caería dormida en cualquier momento; que si no, hubiéramos seguido allí hasta que nos echaran del lugar, jeje. Caminamos un buen rato, mientras él nos contaba cómo le estaba yendo a él y a su equipo en la liga, y entonces, sólo entonces, al mencionar el tema "fútbol" me volví a acordar de Ken. Puede sonar ridículo, pero sentí un poco orgullosa de mí misma -y agradecimiento hacia él- porque gracias a Mamoru, al menos por unas horas, había dejado de lamentarme por la indiferencia e ignorante crueldad de Ken. Así que, antes de subirme al taxi que Naoko hizo parar, me atreví a darle un beso a la mejilla a Mamoru y darle un sentido "gracias", aunque él no supiera a qué me refería exactamente. Él me sonrió y me prometió seguir en contacto conmigo, esperando poder vernos otra vez; y yo le dije que esperaba lo mismo. Claro que si Naoko no hacía lo que hizo no hubiera sido ella –le gusta hacer cosas inesperadas-, porque cuando el taxi estaba a punto de partir ella le pidió al conductor que esperara un momento, entonces abrió la ventanilla y se asomó –pasando por encima de mí- y le preguntó a Mamoru sin vergüenza y sin rodeos que si tenía novia, y él, bastante confundido, le dijo que no tenía. Naoko, sonriendo triunfal, dijo un _"ah, okay"_ como si nada, y le pidió al conductor avanzar, mientras se despedía cínicamente de Mamoru agitando una mano, y yo me quería morir de la vergüenza, ¿para qué le preguntó algo así si ella era casada?

-Ah, mensita, es que lo averigüé para ti –me dijo sonriendo pícaramente

-Y para mí por qué –pregunté, sin entender. ¿Qué no entendía que yo ya andaba por la calle de la amargura por culpa de alguien más?

-Porque un clavo saca a otro clavo, y éste clavo no tiene sólo buen ver, sino que me parece el clavo adecuado –contestó Naoko, haciéndose la interesante

-Prefiero no indagar –dije, total, mi cerebro ya se estaba apagando por el sueño que tenía y tratar de analizar las intenciones de Naoko era algo que mejor lo dejaba para después

Cuando desperté más tarde, en el futón que Naoko había puesto para mí en su casa, me acordé de encender el teléfono. Entonces saltaron mis notificaciones de Facebook y correos electrónicos –la mayoría basura-, y, entre ellos, llamó mi atención que tenía algunas llamadas perdidas –varias de Kazuki-, y un par de Ken.

-Seguramente al final encontró la comida para Napoleón –pensé con sarcasmo, y entonces noté que, además, tenía un mensaje de voz de él

Pequé de curiosa poco digna, porque aunque quise ignorar el mensaje, la intriga me pudo y terminé consultando al buzón de voz para saber qué mensaje me había dejado el susodicho.

- _"¿Por qué no contestas? ¿otra vez olvidaste cargar tu celular?"_

-Pfff, ¿me deja mensaje para reclamarme por qué no contesté? –reclamé, enojada

- _"Estaba comiendo con Aiko-san cuando me acordé lo que tenía que hacer hoy, y lo siento"_ –dijo, y mi corazón se estremeció- _"Realmente se me olvidó que era tu cumpleaños. ¿Estás reunida con los demás? Espero que la estés pasando bien. Saluda a todos de mi parte. Adiós"_

No dijo más. Como estúpida reproduje el mensaje dos veces más para saber si lo había escuchado completo. Y sí, eso era todo. No había un "felicidades" o un "te lo compensaré", ni siquiera un "te felicitaré en persona cuando te vea", nada. Supongo que esperaba mucho de él. Además, después de todo, él no tendría tiempo de decir más en ése momento porque estaría con la única mujer que le había llamado la atención y a la que le había aceptado una invitación, y con quien quién sabe estaría haciendo "otras cosas más" que prefiero no imaginar.

Y me dolió, una vez más me dolió darme cuenta que me había enamorado de alguien tan egoísta e indiferente como él. Alguien a quien le interesaban un comino los detalles que pudiera tener con él, alguien que jamás me vería como algo más que una amiga o la "alimentadora oficial" de Napoleón. Porque, claro, cuando él salía de la ciudad la que iba a su departamento a darle de comer y cuidar de su gato era yo. Y seguramente él quería más a su gato que a mí, porque al menos era cariñoso con él. Estúpido gato y estúpido Ken. Bueno, me retracto, Napoleón no es un estúpido, es lindo y bueno conmigo; pero su dueño sí es un grandísimo estúpido, y lo mantengo: Ken, eres un estúpido.

Aquél fin de semana él ni volvió a llamarme, supongo que creyó que con ése simple mensaje que me había dejado ya había sido suficiente. Y cuando la semana pasó y él ni me llamó entonces me di cuenta que la imbécil que solía planificar los almuerzos o encuentros con él era siempre yo. Haciendo un recuento, jamás había partido de él invitarme o decirme para hacer nada juntos. Incluso las veces que lo había acompañado a algunas fiestas o reuniones de su club, había sido porque yo me enteré de casualidad –usualmente porque los compañeros de él me lo decían-, y era yo misma quien le sugería que podía ir con él si quería, y él, encogiéndose de hombros, me respondía que _"podía ser"_. Realmente fui muy tonta.

* * *

 _Paola Wakabayashi y Aiko Fujimiya son personajes OC creado por Tsuki_W._

 _Todos los personajes de Captain Tsubasa son propiedad de Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha._


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Aquél sábado pensaba no salir de mi departamento y vegetar en mi cama. Cuando de pronto el timbre sonó y tuve que pararme a ver quién era, no sea que fuera el administrador del edificio diciéndome que las cuotas para el gas se habían incrementado otra vez por los problemas energéticos por los que estaba pasando el país y blablablá. Abrí la puerta y no supe qué cara poner. Allí estaba Ken, mirándome tan tranquilo, con su gato en brazos. Ni siquiera me saludó, fue al punto como siempre hace.

-Napoleón no quiere comer, creo que te extraña –dijo sin más, y estiró los brazos entregándome al pobre gato

Ya no tenía ni ganas de reclamarle por su falta de delicadeza al haber olvidado mi cumpleaños, para encima quedar con otra mujer, así que tomé a Napoleón y él me ronroneó, frotando la cabeza contra mi cuello.

-¿Estás enfermito? ¿por qué no quieres comer? –le pregunté, acariciándole el lomo- ¿Lo llevaste al veterinario? –inquirí, sin mirar a Ken

-Sí, y me dijo que no tiene nada

-Bueno, al menos se le ocurrió llevarlo al veterinario –pensé con sarcasmo. No sé por qué en ese momento ya consideraba que estaba tratando con un idiota- ¿Y entonces para qué me lo trajiste?

-Ya te lo dije, creo que te extraña, porque no quiere comer –repitió Ken

-Vamos a ver si es cierto –dije, y bajé a Napoleón al piso

A propósito ni le ofrecí a Ken que pasara. Estaba muy resentida con él y quería ser lo menos amable que pudiera, total, se lo merecía. Pero como él no se da cuenta de nada, igual entró y fue a sentarse frente al televisor, buscando algo que ver.

-Esto es el colmo del descaro –pensé indignada, aunque era claro que yo misma le había permitido ser así conmigo

Me dirigí a la cocina y saqué de la alacena una bolsa de comida para gatos que tenía para casos de urgencia –aquellas veces que a Ken se le olvidaba que no volvería a casa por unos días-, busqué el plato que Napoleón usaba cuando estaba en mi departamento, y le serví un poco. En cuanto lo puse sobre el piso, el gatito se abalanzó sobre la comida, levantando la cabeza de cuando en cuando como para verificar que yo estuviera ahí. No saben lo mucho que me enterneció aquello, al menos él sí me necesitaba y notaba si yo no estaba. Así que me puse de cuclillas y le acaricié suavito la cabeza, mientras él comía, sintiendo unas enormes ganas de llorar.

-¿Lo ves? El problema eras tú –dijo Ken, que había dejado de ver la televisión y estaba apoyado contra el marco de la pared

-¿El problema? –repetí, mirándolo ceñuda. Sin querer él acababa de meter el dedo en la llaga, y esta vez no me iba a callar- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? –pregunté, parándome- ¿Ahora resulta que yo soy un problema para ti? ¡Lo que me faltaba! –quería decir más pero me contuve, porque ni sabía qué quería gritarle hasta sentirme finalmente liberada. Simplemente me mordí el labio y salí de la cocina, no quería tenerlo frente a mí

-No un problema para mí, sino para Napoleón –aclaró Ken, tan tranquilo como hace rato- Se acostumbró a que lo alimentes

-Pues tendrá que acostumbrarse a que ya no sea así –solté sin más, mirándolo enojada- Porque estoy muy ocupada y no puedo ir a tu departamento cada mañana. ¿Por qué no le pides el favor a tu amiga Aiko? –pregunté, con la intención de saber qué me diría

-Aiko-san trabaja todo el día –alegó él, como si nada

¿Realmente se puede ser más estúpido? Se supone que, en momentos como ése, tienes que soltar un amable –aunque sea forzado- _"es que no sería igual"_ , al menos para hacer sentir a la otra persona que te importa. Pero no, claro, estamos hablando de Ken, el indiferente y lejano Karate keeper; el insensible y estúpido Ken Wakashimazu.

-¿Y crees que yo no estoy ocupada? –pregunté, ofendida

-Sé que estudias, pero trabajar es diferente –apuntó él, y eso me molestó más. ¿Acaso estaba diciendo que lo que hacía la imbécil ésa era más importante que lo que yo hacía?- Además, tú misma te ofreciste

-Gracias por recordarlo –escupí con sarcasmo

-Y Napoleón ya se acostumbró a ti

-Pero podría acostumbrarse a alguien más

-Eso tomaría tiempo. Sabes lo difícil que es su carácter

Quería golpearlo. ¿En serio no podía abrir un poquito los ojos y darse cuenta que lo que esperaba era al menos una respuesta de consideración hacia mí?

-Entonces, ¿podrás ir o no? –preguntó, después que no respondí

-Iré hasta que encuentres a alguien más que lo alimente por ti –contesté, desviando la mirada dolida

-Está bien –contestó, así, sólo eso

-¿Está bien? –repetí en mi mente, ¿realmente está bien? En verdad eres un cretino insensible

-Por cierto, ¿será que puedo dejarte a Napoleón hoy? –preguntó con cierta duda

-¿Por qué? –inquirí con sospecha

-Hoy quedé de ir a cenar con Aiko-san, así que no creo que me alcance el tiempo de volver a mi departamento a dejar a Napoleón

-¿Saldrás a cenar con ella? –repetí, mientras el corazón se me estremecía- Qué, ¿ya tienes novia finalmente? –pregunté con burla, esperando ése _"claro que no"_

-Supongo –contestó Ken con indiferencia

-¿Cómo que supones?

-Qué sé yo. Supongo que somos novios si hacemos cosas de novios –alegó, con una simpleza tan absurda que me exasperó

Quería saber, en verdad quería preguntarle de qué hablaba, qué cosas había hecho con la tal Aiko como para que él la considerara su novia, pero no lo hice. Eso sería demasiado masoquismo, y ya había estado once años torturándome con un irracional amor no correspondido por él.

-Te odio… -pensé, pero las palabras no salieron, así como tampoco mis preguntas. El nudo que sentía en la garganta se hacía más y más grande, y no podía permitir que él me viera llorando

-¿Entonces te puedo dejar a Napoleón? Mañana puedo venir a recogerlo –añadió

-Haz lo que quieras –dije, dolida. Levanté a Napoleón del piso, que se lamía una patita delantera, y me lo llevé a mi dormitorio. Acto seguido cerré la puerta y no dije más

-¡Gracias! –lo escuché decir cínicamente detrás de la puerta, y luego escuché que la puerta principal se cerraba

-Eres un imbécil… -murmuré bajito, sintiendo que el pecho me dolía, mientras mis lágrimas caían sobre la cabeza de Napoleón, que intentaba lamerme la cara

Al día siguiente, como había dicho, Ken se apareció para recoger a Napoleón. No le dije nada, simplemente me despedí del gato y le volví la cara a él, mascullando un _"adiós"_ , para luego cerrar la puerta. Hasta podría jurar que él atribuyó esa mi extraña forma de comportamiento hacia él porque "estaba en mis días".

Unos días después, manteniendo mi postura de no ser yo quien lo llame, recibí una llamada de Kazuki quien, muy mal disimuladamente, me preguntó si tenía algún problema con Ken, porque aparentemente él le había llamado para saber si me pasaba algo, porque ni me había comunicado con él. Tratando de conservar mi ya dañado amor propio, le dije que estaba intentando alejarme de Ken porque él ya tenía novia y eso era muy doloroso para mí. Kazuki se quedó en silencio por varios segundos, quizá tratando de ordenar sus ideas para decírmelas de forma que no le saliera todo a lo bruto –como suele ser él-, sabiendo que lo que menos necesitaba era más crueldad. Así que apoyó mi "decisión" y me dijo que así todo sería mejor. Con todo el dolor de mi alma le dije que era verdad, y me di cuenta que sí lo era, aunque no quisiera admitirlo. La sola idea de alejarme de Ken me dolía, pero sabía que si bien al principio dolería con el tiempo me acostumbraría, así como Napoleón se acostumbraría a no necesitarme. ¿Pero cómo iniciar una empresa tan dolorosa?

Aún doliéndome decidí poner en marcha mi plan de alejarme de Ken. Aunque de inicio hice un absurdo auto-trato conmigo, y era que si él me llamaba en los próximos tres días reconsideraría lo que quería hacer. Después de todo el amor no tiene sentido y a veces ni dignidad. Durante esos tres primeros días esperé ansiosa a que él llamara o al menos mandara un mensaje…y nada pasó. Otra vez me regañé por ser tan idiota y haber esperado algo de él que sé que no haría. Así que mi decisión estaba tomada y tenía que seguir adelante doliera lo que doliera.

Como le había ofrecido, seguí yendo a darle de comer a Napoleón –calculando como nunca antes la hora para no toparme con Ken-, aunque eso sí, ya no compraba nada para dejarle a él en el refrigerador, porque a veces él no tenía tiempo o simplemente la flojera lo vencía, y era yo quien lo salvaba dejándole comida o agua, y así al menos su refrigerador no se veía desértico. No fue fácil, tuve que vencer la tentación debido a la lástima que me producía la imagen de Ken buscando algo de comer a medianoche y no encontrar nada, pero me deshice de la idea aferrándome a mi orgullo –que finalmente pude desempolvar y volver a mostrar-.

Un día de ésos, entré como siempre al departamento de Ken y Napoleón salió a recibirme, ronroneando a mis pies. Yo me incliné para levantarlo, cuando escuché que la puerta de la habitación se abrió y di un respingo de espanto, porque se suponía que no había nadie en el departamento a esa hora.

-Hola –saludó Ken tranquilamente, desperezándose, vestido sólo con el pantalón de su pijama

-Ponte una camiseta o algo –gruñí, desviando la mirada. La cara me ardía. Imaginen cómo se sentirían ustedes si quien les gusta aparece semidesnudo de repente. Malditas hormonas que reaccionaban tan fácilmente con él

-Hace mucho calor –contestó sin inmutarse, caminando descalzo hasta la cocina

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le pregunté, levantando a Napoleón en mis brazos- ¿Por qué no estás entrenando?

-Ayer tenía partido, hoy no hay entrenamiento en la mañana –contestó, sacando una botella de agua a medio terminar

-Ah, lo olvidé –musité con fastidio. ¡Tonta! Cómo no me acordé de eso, si por algo el día anterior me aferré a quedarme en casa y no asomarme al estadio

-Hace días que no te veo, ¿has estado ocupada? -preguntó casualmente

-¿Lo notaste? –inquirí con sarcasmo

-Claro, mi refrigerador está vacío –contestó

Yo me quedé boquiabierta, ¿en serio se había dado cuenta de mi ausencia debido a lo vacío de su refrigerador?

-Además ya no almorzamos juntos -añadió

-Supongo que para eso no analizaste qué había o no en tu refrigerador –repliqué dolida, aguantando las ganas de llorar

-¿Qué?

-Nada

-¿Has estado enferma? –me preguntó mirándome preocupado, y llamé con todas mis fuerzas a mi perdida dignidad para no dejarme convencer por esa cara

-No

-¿Entonces?

-¿Realmente te importa?

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso? –inquirió, enarcando una ceja. Una vez más él no entendía lo que estaba pasando

-Por nada –ésa no era la respuesta que quería darle, porque en verdad quería echarle en cara todo lo que pensaba, pero no tenía sentido- No sabía que estabas aquí, así que como tú puedes alimentar a Napoleón, yo me voy –dije, soltando a Napoleón, y dirigiéndome a la puerta

-Pero él quiere que tú lo alimentes

-¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?

-Ya le di comida y ni la tocó –alegó

Volteé a mirar el plato del gato y me di cuenta que era cierto. Había comida en el plato pero Napoleón estaba sentado a mis pies, mirándome mientras meneaba la cola.

-Eso no tiene sentido –gruñí

Caminé hacia donde estaba el plato, lo levanté y lo volví a dejar donde estaba y, extrañamente, Napoleón se acercó y comenzó a comer.

-¿Lo ves? –dijo él en tono triunfal

-Bueno, al menos entiendes cómo se siente el gato –contesté con sarcasmo

-¿Qué?

-Nada

Nos quedamos en silencio. Sólo se escuchaba el ruido que hacía Napoleón mientras comía. Yo no quería mirarlo. Me mordí la lengua para no entablar una conversación como solía hacer antes. Quería que al menos sintiera la indiferencia que él solía tener conmigo.

-¿Tienes clases? –preguntó de pronto

-Sabes que no –contesté, aún sin mirarlo

-¿Entonces te vas a quedar a almorzar?

-¿Eh? –levanté la mirada asombrada, y hasta el corazón me dio un vuelco

-Aiko-san preparó cena para mí ayer, y no la terminé. Supongo que podemos comer eso en el almuerzo

-¿Aiko-san? –repetí en mi mente, y mi corazón se estremeció- Así que ahora hasta le hace comida, claro, como "verdaderos novios" -pensé

-¿Entonces? –insistió, porque yo me quedé mirándolo sin responder

-No me gusta la comida recalentada –respondí, desviando la mirada

-Pero es casera

-Aún así

-Seguro te va a gustar

-¡No! –estallé, y él enarcó una ceja

-Bueno, entonces podemos ir a comprar algo para ti. Yo comeré lo que quedó de ayer

-No

-No qué

-No voy a quedarme –dije, casi corriendo hacia la puerta

-¿Tienes algo que hacer? –quiso saber él, siguiéndome

-Sí

-Qué

-Algo

-¿"Algo"?

-Sí, algo –repetí, mirándolo ceñuda- Así que deja de preguntar. Ya me voy –concluí, poniéndome los zapatos para irme

-Estás muy rara. Quizás… ¿Es por esos problemas que tienen las mujeres cada mes? –sugirió Ken, con una ingenuidad que me hizo querer golpearlo

-Mi menstruación no tiene nada que ver en el hecho de que me quiera ir –refunfuñé ofendida. Pero claro, yo tenía razón en que él tenía que atribuir mi comportamiento diferente a "mis días"- Adiós –dije, y me fui sin voltear

La gente en el tren me veía extrañada, y es que no debe ser muy normal ver a alguien llorando abrazada a una de las barras de metal. Una señora, incluso, cuando bajó del tren me dio unas palmaditas en el hombro al pasar por mi lado. Realmente debía dar lástima.

Durante esos días en los que intentaba que mi plan de alejarme de Ken funcione, recibir algunos mensajes de Mamoru me alegraba el día. Como había prometido, él había mantenido el contacto, y aunque sus mensajes no eran largos y usualmente sólo eran de saludo o para desearme que tuviera un buen día, pues lograban sacarme una sonrisa. Kazuki también me había estado llamando para saber cómo iba todo, y yo le mentía diciéndole que las cosas estaban resultando más fáciles de lo que pensé.

Supongo que él sabía que yo le estaba mintiendo, porque sólo me contestaba con un _"ah"_ , y luego se ponía a contarme sus cosas, seguramente tratando de cambiar de tema y animarme (él siempre tiene algo gracioso que contar). Naoko también me llamaba, más que todo para apoyarme en mi decisión y soltar varios insultos contra Ken, insultos que sé que no se los diría si lo viera porque después de todo él también es su amigo. Es de ésas cosas de amigas que sólo nosotras entendemos.

Llegó nuevamente el sábado y yo tenía que estudiar. Al menos estar ocupada en eso –obligándome a concentrarme- me hacía pensar menos en cómo estaría Ken y si me estaría extrañando aunque sea un poquito.

Bajé un rato a sacar el correo de mi buzón, y veía qué me había llegado mientras volvía a mi departamento. De pronto vi un sobre sin remitente, y mi corazón se encogió cuando reconocí la letra que ponía _"Para Paola"_. Esperé a llegar a mi departamento para saber qué contenía el sobre, y cuando lo vi no sabía si reír, llorar o renegar. Adentro del sobre había una entrada de cortesía para el partido que el Nagoya Grampus Eight jugaría ese mismo día. No había una nota, una carta, un pedazo de servilleta escrita, nada, sólo la pinche entrada. Respiré profundo, apreté los puños, y cuando estaba a punto de romper la entrada en dos, reparé en lo que decía la entrada.

-¿Yokohama Marinos? –leí sorprendida- ¿Juegan contra el Yokohama Marinos?

Entonces recordé el mensaje que el día anterior me había mandado Mamoru, y que yo no había terminado de entender, que decía _"¿Eres fan del Nagoya? Porque les vamos a ganar"_. Yo lo había tomado como una broma dicha casualmente, y como tal le respondí. Je, creo que Mamoru piensa que soy una hincha acérrima del fútbol, al punto de saber el rol de partidos de la liga, cosa que no sé ni me interesa.

-Así que por eso me lo dijo –deduje, sintiéndome tonta

Volví a mirar la entrada. El coraje que había sentido al recibirla de pronto se fue. Y bien, si el idiota de Ken me había traído la entrada –porque era obvio que había sido él quien la llevó y la dejó en el buzón- pues no la iba a desaprovechar. Así que, a manera de venganza –infantil, pero venganza al fin- fui al partido, me acomodé en la butaca indicada y me la pasé alentando al Yokohama Marinos, insultando con ajos y pimientas a los del Nagoya, especialmente al número 17 –por cierto que ése es el número de Ken-.

Al finalizar el partido, que lamentablemente el Yokohama Marinos perdió por 2 a 1, me fui como siempre al sector por donde salían los jugadores, y ya que la gente se seguridad me conocía, pues me dejaron entrar sin problema. Varias veces, cuando el Nagoya jugaba, yo solía ir al terminar el partido a esperar a que Ken saliera –en realidad no siempre veía el partido, sólo iba al final, je- así nos íbamos después a comer algo. Supongo que la costumbre reina mucho en la conducta, porque sin darme cuenta estaba como idiota, ahí parada esperando a que él apareciera. Pero la repentina presencia de Aiko me hizo volver a la realidad. Ella estaba un poco más allá, conversando con algunos hombres que seguramente serían directivos del club. Definitivamente era más sociable que yo, que siempre estaba a un costado esperando por "mi amigo", sin que me interese entablar conversación con nadie.

Veía a la mujer ésa –con disimulo, claro- y trataba de entender qué podía haberle hallado Ken como para haberla aceptado. No puedo negar que era una mujer bonita: era alta, esbelta, y a diferencia de la mayoría de las japonesas –que parecen rendirle culto al cabello largo- ella lo tenía corto. Con razón le gustó. Además, se le daba bien entablar conversación con quien sea, tenía esa amabilidad natural que pocas personas tienen –y de la que yo carezco-. Sí, por eso tuvo que gustarle.

Desvié la mirada, ya dije que era suficiente de masoquismo, y entonces me fijé que los del equipo contrario salían a unos metros de allí. Me acordé que Mamoru tendría que estar allí, y me acerqué, sin percatarme que Ken ya había salido. Un par de periodistas se acercaron a Mamoru y lo entrevistaron, yo me quedé a unos pasos de ellos pensando lo mucho que había crecido mi amigo, y cuánto había mejorado, porque era considerado uno de los mejores jugadores de su equipo. Cuando me vio, él sonrió. Una vez que terminó su entrevista, se aproximó a mí.

-¿Viniste a echarme en cara la derrota en representación de los fanáticos del Nagoya? –me preguntó en tono burlón

-No lo creo. Todo el partido estuve alentando al Yokohama, y no creo que un fan del Nagoya haría eso

-¿En serio?

-No te voy a mentir. Si hasta me compré una banderita, mira –le dije, y le mostré una pequeña bandera con los colores y el escudo del equipo de Yokohama

-Je, gracias –me dijo, esbozando una sonrisa

-¿Firmarías mi banderita? –le pregunté sonriendo

-¿En serio quieres mi autógrafo?

-Claro, quizás un día valga mucho –bromeé, y él sonrió divertido

-¿Tienes con qué la firme? –inquirió, tomando la bandera

-No, ¿y tú?

-Yo no suelo llevar bolígrafos ni marcadores cuando juego –apuntó con cierto sarcasmo

-Ni yo llevo nada de eso a un estadio

-Je. Qué te parece si te la firmo después

-¿Después?

-Sí. En más o menos una hora el entrenador nos dejará oficialmente libres por hoy, así que si quieres podemos ir a comer algo

-¿No volverás a Yokohama?

-Hoy no

-Entonces acepto. Y llevaré algo para que firmes mi banderita

-Jajaja, okay

-Dime a dónde quieres ir y allá nos vemos

-Bien. Buscaré un lugar por aquí, y si no te gusta, pues siempre puedes sugerirme algo

-Okay

-Nos vemos después

-Nos vemos –dije, agitando una mano, sonriendo emocionada. Siempre era bueno reunirse con un amigo que no veía seguido y con el que me sentía tan bien

Giré para irme, pensando en que si lo que vestía en ése momento era bueno para ir a cenar o si sería mejor ir rápido a casa para ponerme otra cosa. No caminé mucho, cuando me topé con Ken, tomado de la mano con Aiko. Ambos me miraban y yo me sentí incómoda de repente.

-Ah, hola –dije escuetamente. Después de todo no tenía sentido fingir no haberlos visto y seguir de largo

-¿Qué estabas haciendo? –inquirió él sin dejar de mirarme

-Saludando a Mamoru –contesté sin más- Por cierto, ¿Napoleón ha estado comiendo bien? –estaba tan incómoda que no sabía qué decir, y de pronto me acordé del gato

-Sí, cambié su horario de comidas ya que tú no has podido ir –me respondió Ken, hasta podría jurar que con cierto sarcasmo, pero preferí no prestar importancia porque quizás era sólo idea mía- Mezclar atún con la comida balanceada ha dado resultado

-Qué bueno –murmuré, reiniciando la marcha, sin que se note mi decepción. Vaya, así que a Napoleón le duró extrañarme lo que Ken tardó en darle atún a diario. Tenía que ser su gato

-¿Entonces a dónde vamos hoy? –preguntó siguiéndome sin soltar a Aiko. Yo me detuve y me volteé a verlo extrañada

-¿A dónde qué?

-¿Cómo a dónde qué? A comer –respondió, como si fuera obvio

-¿A comer? –repetí, mirando a Aiko que también lo veía confundida

-Sí, siempre que vienes al estadio vamos a comer después del partido, ¿no?

-Eh…

Dudé, porque en verdad me emocionó que él recordara aquello, pero entonces me di cuenta que ahora no sólo estábamos los dos. Ahora había alguien más allí, y para él esa persona era más importante que yo. Mi corazón se encogió pero no había excusa que cubriera ése hecho, y yo tenía que dejar de pensar en lo que solía hacer con él en el pasado, porque eso ya había quedado atrás.

-No voy a ir –dije, volviendo a caminar, y él enarcó las cejas

-¿Por qué no? –quiso saber él, volviendo a caminar detrás de mí

-Porque…ella es tu novia, no yo –aclaré sin mirarlo, y mis palabras dolieron- Y lo correcto es que vayas con ella

-Pero tú eres mi amiga. ¿Qué más da?

Realmente es un maldito insensible.

-Eh…creo que ella tiene razón, Ken-kun –intervino Aiko, incómoda- Recién estamos saliendo, y no estaría mal tener un poco de tiempo a solas

-Pero… -quiso insistir él, seguramente sin entender el punto todavía

-Además ya tengo planes –añadí lo más tranquilamente que pude

-¿Planes? –bufó él- ¿A esta hora?

-Sí. Así que me voy. Que les vaya bien, adiós –dije, apresurando el paso, sin querer dar mayores alegatos. Además, verlo de la mano con Aiko me dolía y me molestaba. Eso era algo que yo jamás pude lograr hacer

* * *

 _Paola Wakabayashi y Aiko Fujimiya son personajes OC creado por Tsuki_W._

 _Todos los personajes de Captain Tsubasa son propiedad de Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha._


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Más tarde, tratando de olvidar ése mal rato, me encontré con Mamoru cerca del lugar que él había elegido para cenar. Lo que hace un cambio de ropa deportiva a una informal ¿eh? Hasta tartamudeé al saludarlo por haber estado pensando que se veía muy bien, y mi cara se puso roja por la vergüenza –espero que él no lo haya notado-.

Entramos al restaurante. El capitán de meseros verificaba qué mesa estaría disponible –después de todo era sábado en la noche- y entonces mi corazón se me cayó a los pies cuando vi salir a Ken acompañado de Aiko. ¿Es en serio? ¿por qué tenía que volver a topármelos?

-Un segundo por favor –pidió el capitán de meseros, y yo me quería morir, ¿no podía apurarse más?

-Así que esto es lo que tenías planeado hacer –escuché que Ken me dijo, y yo hice una mueca. Por alguna razón me sentía culpable, aunque no tuviera lógica, pero a la vez me dio coraje que aquellas palabras me sonaran a reclamo

-Hola Wakashimazu –saludó Mamoru, con una amabilidad tan forzada que era evidente

Yo siempre supe que él y Ken no se llevaban bien, sobre todo porque para Mamoru, Ken no era más que un engreído arrogante; y supongo que a Ken no le interesaba entablar amistad o cercanía con Mamoru por sus propias razones.

-Hola –contestó Ken con indiferencia

-Hola –saludó Aiko sonriendo. Su exceso de sociabilidad comenzó a fastidiarme, en serio

-No sabía que estarían aquí. Cuando me dijiste de ir a comer como solíamos hacer, pensé en un McDonald's –comenté con sarcasmo

-A Aiko-san no le pareció –alegó Ken, y ella sonrió. ¿No tiene algo mejor que hacer que pasársela sonriendo?

-Esa comida no es sana para un deportista –comentó Aiko, hecha la sabia. Bueno, supongo que para eso es nutricionista

-Comer algo así de vez en cuando tampoco está mal –intervino Mamoru, y esta vez la que sonrió como acalambrada fui yo

-¿Verdad? Además si hacen tanto ejercicio queman esas calorías fácilmente –dije, y Ken me miró con cara de pocos amigos

-Debí pensar en eso. Aunque todavía estamos a tiempo –bromeó Mamoru

-Bien, entonces escapemos antes de que vuelva el mesero –le seguí la corriente, y ambos nos reímos de nuestras ocurrencias

Pero parece que a los otros dos aquello no les causó nadita de gracia, porque cuando los vi, Aiko tenía una sonrisa incómoda en la cara, y Ken nos miraba seriamente, como tratando de descifrar qué tenía de gracioso aquello.

-Disculpen la espera. Pasen por aquí por favor –dijo el capitán de meseros, haciendo una inclinación

-Ni modo, tarde para escapar –me susurró Mamoru y yo ahogué una risita

-Bueno, que pasen una buena noche entonces –dije, con la cara más neutral que pude poner. No quería imaginar qué planes tenían Ken y Aiko para después, pero sí deseé que Napoleón le arañara al menos una mano si la mujer ésa intentaba aproximarse a él. Pedir que le arañase la cara era muy cruel e infantil de mi parte, aunque hubiera sido divertido

-Adiós –dijo Mamoru con simpleza, y seguimos al mesero

No volteé, no quise voltear a ver cómo Ken se iba con Aiko. Seguramente a él ni le importó que yo hubiera preferido pasar ése tiempo con Mamoru, quizás hasta estaría pensando que aquello era una gran casualidad y que yendo a cenar sola me encontré con él allí, qué sé yo.

Mientras estaba con Mamoru evité pensar en Ken, y felizmente lo logré, aunque fue el mismo Mamoru quien me trajo el tema de vuelta.

-¿Tú y Wakashimazu eran novios? –me preguntó de pronto

-Je, ¿qué? Claro que no –contesté incómoda. El que yo hubiera querido eso no significa que lo hayamos sido- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-No lo sé, me dio esa sensación

-Qué sensación

-De que te encontraste con un ex

-Jajaja, ¿un ex? Para nada, él es sólo mi amigo –aclaré, y nuevamente mis palabras dolieron

-¿Y a ti te gustaba? –inquirió, mirándome con curiosidad

Mi sonrisa desapareció. No quería hablar de Ken, ¿y tenía que ser Mamoru, con el que la estaba pasando tan bien, quien me trajera el tema a colación?

-Te mentiría si dijera que no, pero decirte que sí tampoco importa ya, ¿o sí? –repliqué, forzando una media sonrisa. Tampoco era plan echarme a llorar a contarle mis penas a él, con quien recién me estaba reencontrando. Además, el concepto que él tenía de Ken empeoraría si yo le daba mis actuales impresiones acerca de él

-Je, buena respuesta –contestó Mamoru, esbozando una sonrisa

-Soy muy lista –bromeé, haciéndome la interesante

-Lista mucho. Y también eres divertida, bonita, interesante… -siguió él. No sé si en tono de broma. Quise creer que así era

-Y no olvides que tengo dinero –agregué sin dejar la burla- Aunque sea de mi familia, pero qué más da

-¡Es cierto! También eres de buena familia

-Mi familia no tiene nada de bueno, pero en fin, jajaja

Seguimos conversando y riendo, y felizmente no volvimos tocar el tema "Ken". Una vez que terminamos de comer él me acompañó hasta mi departamento. Iba a hacerlo pasar, pero ya no era hora apropiada, después de todo él es un chico y yo vivo sola, y prefiero evitar malos entendidos. Claro que después pensé que haber estado pensando en esas consideraciones no tenía sentido porque a veces Ken hasta se quedaba a dormir en el sofá. Pero bueno, Ken es Ken, él jamás me tocaría un pelo así estuviera desnuda frente a él, ya lo dije. Y Mamoru también es mi amigo, pero no lo veía siempre, y como que últimamente lo veía atractivo, así que la idea de quedarme a solas con él estaba desechada.

-Gracias por acompañarme –le dije, una vez frente a mi edificio

-Gracias por tan bonita velada. Al menos se me pasó el coraje de haber perdido –contestó él, sonriendo con una sinceridad tan propia de él

-Vendrán tiempos mejores –bromeé, dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro

-Más vale que sí o seremos el hazmerreír de la liga

-Siempre los hay peores –intenté consolarlo- Ve con cuidado –añadí, sonriendo

-Descansa –contestó él, con una sonrisa tan bonita que me quedé como tonta mirándolo. Sin embargo, me obligué a reaccionar, después de todo es Mamoru, mi amigo, no un chico X que me parece atractivo y por el cual puedo babear sin pena alguna (dejando a un lado que ya estoy enamorada de alguien más)

Mamoru se fue y yo ingresé al edificio. Camino a mi departamento pensé que más bien tenía a Mamoru allí, que si no, toparme con Aiko y Ken saliendo después de cenar habría sido muy doloroso, y me habría visto patética regresando sola a casa pensando en lo que ellos dos estarían haciendo. Sí, definitivamente soy masoquista.

Los días pasaron. Mamoru me siguió mandando algunos mensajes, y llamándome ocasionalmente. Esta vez sus mensajes eran más largos, y cuando me llamaba solíamos quedarnos un rato largo conversando sobre cualquier cosa. Desde que nos habíamos vuelto a ver como que ambos nos fuimos ganando, o quizás recuperando, la confianza, así que se me fue haciendo habitual estar en contacto con él.

Por otra parte, pese a que últimamente ya no nos veíamos –porque yo ya no lo iba a buscar- Ken no mandó ni una señal de humo. Supongo que la estaba pasando muy bien con su novia como para acordarse de mí, la idiota de mí, que aunque dispuesta a alejarse físicamente de él, no estaba poniendo todo de sí para sacarlo de su cabeza.

Tenía que ignorarlo, más porque él no se dignaba siquiera a acordarse de mí, pero una llamada de Kazuki mandó todos mis planes al demonio: me contó que, al parecer, Ken había sufrido un golpe en el entrenamiento y que ahora estaba hospitalizado. No lo pensé dos veces, y es que tan fatalista como soy, me lo imaginé medio muerto. Ya después analicé que ni le pregunté qué tan grave era el asunto antes de lanzarme como loca al hospital.

Cuando llegué, el entrenador y una persona más del cuerpo técnico hablaban con el médico. Además, se encontraba uno de los compañeros y amigos de Ken en su equipo, Takeuchi, quien al verme me animó a acercarme sin timidez y que entrara a ver a Ken. Respiré profundo antes de entrar, y mejor no lo hubiera hecho o habría esperado unos segundos más antes de abrir la puerta, así me evitaba ver a Aiko besando a Ken en los labios. Desvié la mirada, mi corazón dolía y yo quería irme de allí, lo cual no tenía sentido porque acababa de llegar. Así que me auto-regañé por estar siendo tan cobarde, después de todo ya sabía que si esos dos eran novios harían algo más que agarrarse de las manos. Aclaré la garganta, tratando de hacer notar que yo estaba ahí, y la mujer ésa se alejó. Me saludó, y supongo que yo respondí, no lo sé bien porque de mi boca salió un murmullo que tendría que haber sido una respuesta.

Al menos la tal Aiko es bastante perspicaz, porque cuando no respondí tan bien como ella hubiera esperado, inventó que iba a preguntarle algo al médico y me dejó sola con Ken. Yo me estrujaba las manos, ansiosa. Verlo ahí, echado en aquella cama de hospital me llenaba de preocupación, porque él siempre había sido un jugador que no sufría lesiones tan graves como para acabar en el hospital, restando aquella que de niño lo mantuvo internado por un buen tiempo.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –pregunté, aún a sólo unos pasos de la puerta de la habitación

-Bien. Ya le dije a los médicos que no tengo nada, pero ellos insisten en tenerme en observación

-¿Y qué te pasó?

-Calculé mal al saltar, uno de mis compañeros me empujó y terminé golpeándome la cabeza contra uno de los postes –me contó, con total indiferencia

-Ya veo… -musité. Entonces creí que había sido mala idea ir a verlo, si parecía que a él le daba igual verme ahí

Silencio incómodo. Ken fingía que había algo interesante que ver a través de la ventana que tenía las cortinas cerradas, y yo jugueteaba con mis dedos.

-Si puedes vé por Napoleón esta noche –me dijo, después de un rato, aún sin mirarme- Aiko-san quiso alimentarlo pero él aún no deja que se le acerque y se esconde cuando la ve –me contó, y yo me sentí nuevamente orgullosa de ése gato

-Lo llevaré conmigo, no te preocupes –contesté, sin saber qué más decirle

-Gracias…

Nuevo silencio incómodo. La puerta se abrió y Aiko volvió a entrar.

-Eh…Será mejor que me vaya ya –dije, y recién entonces él se decidió a girar la cabeza para mirarme extrañado

-¿Ya te vas? –inquirió, frunciendo el ceño

-Sí, tu novia está aquí así que estarás bien cuidado –dije, tratando de forzar una sonrisa

Dolía, pero quería remarcar por qué me iba, a ver si él se daba cuenta, aunque mucha esperanza no tenía de eso

-Gracias por venir –dijo Aiko con cordialidad, cordialidad que comenzó a fastidiarme porque cada vez me parecía más forzada

-Era mi obligación. Después de todo…él es mi amigo –apunté, mirándolo con nostalgia, algo que sé que él ni notó- Cuídate, y haz caso de lo que dicen los médicos, ¿sí?

-Como sea… -respondió Ken en un gruñido y volvió a girarme la cara, lo cual realmente me dolió

¿Por qué parecía estar enojado? ¿qué era lo que yo no estaba entendiendo? O es que le molestó que me apareciera e interrumpiese su "sesión de amor" con su novia. En fin, no estaba como para indagarlo, y cuando se ponía así era mejor dejarlo solo porque era como soportarle el berrinche a un niño chiquito.

-Adiós –dije, abriendo la puerta y marchándome

De salida, Takeuchi se sorprendió al verme irme tan pronto, pero yo le mentí inventándole que tenía que ir cuanto antes con Napoleón, porque seguramente estaba hambriento. Aquél chico me sonrió y simplemente me deseó suerte, y yo me fui sin mirar a nadie más. Quería escapar de allí, porque me di cuenta que había sido desplazada del lugar que yo tenía en la vida de Ken, que como amiga ése lugar ya no me correspondía, sino que ahora Aiko estaba ahí para eso. Yo debía aceptarlo, aunque sonaba más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

Como había prometido, fui al departamento de Ken, recogí a Napoleón y me lo llevé a casa. A los dos días, Ken se apareció en mi puerta diciendo que se llevaba de regreso a su gato. Al parecer lo habían dado de alta esa mañana, o al menos eso fue lo que Kazuki me chismeó. Yo no quise comprobarlo, por lo que no volví al hospital a preguntar por Ken y tampoco lo llamé, ¿para qué? Si a él le daba igual que yo esté o no ahí.

-Ya vengo, voy por su jaula –dije, respondiendo apenas a su saludo

Volví con la jaula y agarré a Napoleón. Antes de meterlo allí le di un beso en la cabeza y le acaricié el lomo, recomendándole que sea bueno y que comiera como debía ser.

-Aquí está, ya puedes llevártelo –dije, evitando mirar a Ken- Comió hace poco, así que ten eso en cuenta, no lo sobrealimentes

-¿Se puede saber por qué me has estado ignorando? –inquirió Ken de pronto, y aquello me sorprendió bastante, porque jamás esperé que se diera cuenta, o es que fui muy obvia

-Yo no te he estado ignorando –inventé, mirándolo con toda la tranquilidad que pude fingir

-Estuve internado por dos días y tú ni te apareciste. Y ni mencionar que antes de eso no me escribiste ni me llamaste una sola vez para que vayamos a comer o algo. ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

-¿A mí? Nada. Y en todo caso tú podías llamar o escribir, ¿no?

-Sí, pero ése no es el caso. Estás extraña, así que algo tiene que pasarte

-¿Por qué dices que estoy extraña? –no lo creo, ¿en serio se dio cuenta? ¡Qué milagro!

-¿Estás enojada conmigo por algo?

-¿Debería estarlo?

-Deja de responderme con otra pregunta –se hartó, frunciendo el ceño

-No me pasa nada, así que deja de inventar. Quizás el golpe que te diste en la cabeza fue tan fuerte que ya ves cosas que no existen

-¿Tiene que ver con Aiko-san? –preguntó, ignorando mi broma. Mi corazón se detuvo por unos segundos, ¿de verdad lo había captado? ¿desde cuándo podía notar cosas como ésa? Bueno, al menos no era tan tonto como lo había imaginado

-Sí y no –contesté, tratando de estar serena

-¿Cómo que sí y no?

-Sí, porque ahora ella es tu novia y entiendo que tienes que pasar más tiempo con ella, no conmigo que SÓLO soy tu amiga –remarqué con crueldad, la misma que él me había estado mostrando sin querer al ser tan indiferente conmigo

-El que tenga novia no cambia las cosas contigo –aclaró él, confundido

-Eso ya lo sé –murmuré con decepción

-¿Entonces cuál es el problema? –insistió

Mi corazón, ya acelerado por los nervios, comenzó a doler por su ignorancia de que ése era un tema que él no sabía cuánto me estaba costando afrontar. Me mordí la lengua, no podía dejar que de mi boca salieran las palabras que quería decirle desde hace rato.

-¿No me vas a responder?

-¿Qué esperas que te diga? –repliqué. Ahora la molesta era yo

-Cuál es el problema que tienes con Aiko-san

-¿Problema? Yo no tengo problemas con ella

-Tienes que tenerlo, porque tu actitud es extraña y, haciendo cuentas, todo empezó cuando comencé a salir con ella

-¿Estás diciéndome que estoy celosa o algo así?

-No, pero quiero saber cuál es tu problema, porque algún problema tienes que tener

-¡¿Que yo tengo un problema?! –me harté de su insistencia- ¡Mejor dime cuál es TU problema!

-¿Mi problema? De qué demonios estás hablando, si la del problema eres tú

-¿Yo? Pues sí, ¡si tanto quieres saberlo, sí, sí tengo un problema! ¡mi problema eres tú! –estallé, y en cuanto terminé de pronunciar aquellas palabras me arrepentí, porque se supone que no tenía que haberlo dicho

-¿Cómo? –no saben la cara de confusión que él puso

-¡Tú eres el problema, eres mi problema! ¡porque no importa cuánto me lo diga a mí misma, no puedo aceptar que no puedo estar contigo y eso duele! –confesé, mientras sentía un doloroso nudo en la garganta

-¿De qué estás hablando? –era evidente que él cada vez entendía menos

-¿Que qué estoy diciendo? ¡MÍRAME, eso estoy diciendo! ¡mírame! ¡eso estuve diciéndote por más de diez años! Mírame…y tú nunca te dignaste a hacerlo –le reclamé, y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas

-¿Qué?

-Siempre me viste sólo como a una amiga, y yo tenía la esperanza de que un día eso cambiaría, pero la realidad me golpeó de frente cuando me di cuenta que eso nunca pasaría, porque para ti nunca fui una mujer; y eso lo comprobé cuando decidiste elegir a una mujer tan distinta a mí, así que no sé qué era lo que en verdad esperaba

-… -Ken me miró confundido, era obvio que no comprendía lo que le estaba reclamando

-Me gustabas –confesé, mirándolo con una mezcla de rabia y dolor- Me gustas, y no pude decírtelo antes, pero es así…

-¿Qué? –sus ojos se pusieron como platos. Y bien, supongo que ésa reacción de espanto ya me la esperaba

-Desde hace mucho que no te veo sólo como a un amigo. Tú me gustas como hombre. Hasta…siento que hasta me enamoré de ti –continué. Ya para qué guardarme nada, si con cada palabra que decía me sentía más liberada- Esperé vanamente que tú sintieras lo mismo, aunque no puedo culparte porque eso era sólo parte de una ilusión que yo misma me creé

-¿Me estás hablando en serio? –preguntó, con cara de "esto tiene que ser una mala broma", y eso sí que me dolió. ¿Acaso esperaba que bromeara con algo así?

-¡Claro que hablo en serio!

-Pero…

-Ahórrate la respuesta, ya no la necesito porque sé lo que vas a decir –lo interrumpí, con el corazón que me dolía cada vez más- "Lo siento, pero sólo te veo como a una amiga", ¿no? –dije por él, forzando una sonrisa, y él no dijo nada, pero cuando bajó la cabeza supe que había dado en el clavo- Por eso te he estado ignorando, porque quiero alejarme de ti, porque quiero interrumpir la rutina que creé contigo, porque no me hace bien verte con Aiko, porque me duele verte con ella, y porque no puedo ser tan masoquista de hacer como si nada pasara

-Yo no sabía… -musitó

-Claro que no lo sabías, nunca lo supiste, y si no te lo decía jamás te ibas a enterar –le reclamé- Eres un estúpido…

Él me miró con preocupación. Al menos supongo que dedujo lo mal que me había sentido por su culpa.

-Por eso será mejor que mantengamos la distancia –proseguí- Tú estás bien con Aiko, y yo ya no encajo en la vida que tienes estando ahora con ella

-Pero sigues siendo mi amiga –alegó, como intentando solucionar todo con esas simples palabras. Realmente puede ser ingenuo a la vez que cruel

-Sí, pero duele, ¿no lo entiendes?

-La verdad es que no del todo…

-Je, pues te lo resumiré. No quiero verte porque me duele estar cerca de ti al saber que tú estás con alguien más, alguien a quien sí ves como una mujer. ¿Así o más claro? Así que será mejor que te acostumbres a no verme como solías hacer, aunque supongo que tan difícil no te será –comenté con sarcasmo- Después de todo, durante las últimas semanas lo has llevado bien –él no dijo nada- Es triste darte cuenta que diste más de lo que debías, y que la única marca que dejaste en alguien es un refrigerador vacío o un gato que no quiere comer, un gato que es el único ser viviente que notó mi ausencia en tu departamento, y que es el único en ése lugar que me va a extrañar, aunque supongo que con un poco de atún también se le pasará –añadí dolida. Sé que Napoleón es un animal y no razona, pero no podía evitar que me doliera

-Yo…

-Vete –le pedí. No quería escucharlo, no quería lamentaciones, no quería que tratara de consolarme, no quería su lástima- Ya me humillé lo suficiente, así que por favor vete

-Me voy, pero necesitamos volver a hablar de esto –dijo él, tomando la jaula y dirigiéndose a la puerta

-No, ya no vamos a hablar de esto. Éste tema se zanjó aquí y no hablaré más al respecto. Ya dije lo que tenía que decirte, y ahora que lo sabes estoy más tranquila

-Estás siendo injusta

-No tanto como tú durante todo este tiempo –repliqué, apretando los puños

Él no dijo nada más, simplemente me miró y se marchó. Cuando cerré la puerta me dejé caer en el piso para llorar con amargura. Ya sabía yo que mi confesión iba a tener una respuesta así de mala, pero imaginarlo es una cosa y vivirlo otra muy distinta, y créanme que un dolor así ni siquiera cabía en mi imaginación.

* * *

 _Paola Wakabayashi y Aiko Fujimiya son personajes OC creado por Tsuki_W._

 _Todos los personajes de Captain Tsubasa son propiedad de Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha._


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

Sintiendo que si no se lo contaba a alguien iba a estallar, llamé a Naoko al día siguiente para desahogarme. Como era de esperar mi amiga me escuchó con paciencia, palabra por palabra, insulto por insulto; aunque no sé qué tanto habrá entendido porque mientras hablaba yo no dejaba de llorar, así que tan clara no habré sonado.

Naoko tiene la capacidad de entenderme como nadie, porque además de ser mi mejor amiga es mujer, y éste último es un detalle que hace una gran diferencia cuando se trata de hablar con Kazuki. Él me entiende, no lo niego, pero su punto de vista puede ser muy diferente al mío en ciertas ocasiones. Como hombre, puede ver soluciones demasiado simples y absurdas en asuntos realmente importantes y graves para mí, y la relación que yo tenía con Ken era una de ésas. En ése momento yo necesitaba alguien que me dijera "sí, tienes razón", y no un "estás exagerando, aprende a perder".

Así que, sabiendo que me encontraba realmente mal, Naoko fue hasta Nagoya para estar conmigo, y no saben cuánto se lo agradecí. Sin embargo, ya que ella tenía una familia, yo no podía ser tan egoísta y no pensar en eso, así que después de dos días conmigo le pedí que volviera, y ella se empeñó en que me fuera con ella. No podía, seguía en clases y ya había estado faltando, así que me aferré a esa excusa para no ir. Pero como Naoko es Naoko –persona más obstinada y manipuladora emocional nunca conocí-, al final terminó convenciéndome de ir el fin de semana con ellos a Yokohama, que si no iba ella estaría preocupada pensando en cómo estaría, y que hasta podría descuidar a Mizuki –su pequeña hija- por no estar concentrada en lo que hacía.

Cedí, no me quedó de otra. Después de todo también quería alejarme de Nagoya. Así que aproveché no sólo el fin de semana, sino un par de días libres más que daban en la universidad por esa época y me fui a Yokohama. Algo le había comentado a Kazuki al respecto. En realidad, le dije que Ken ya sabía todo mi asunto con él, y que hasta le había dicho que necesitaba alejarme de él. Como era de esperar, mi mejor amigo me dijo que pensaba que había hecho mucho drama al respecto, pero que no había estado mal siendo sincera al fin. Cuando Naoko se enteró de lo que me dijo, llamó a Kazuki para soltarle un insulto al teléfono y colgar furiosa, indignada por lo insensible que podía ser "el gremio" de los hombres –Kazuki ni debió imaginarse a qué se debía el insulto, jaja, pero se lo merecía-.

Aunque, irónicamente, la misma Naoko fue bastante insensible a su manera, ya que pese a que sé que lo hizo con buena intención, al segundo día de mi llegada a Yokohama ya había planeado un almuerzo con cierto amigo suyo que "casualmente" estaba soltero. Yo me quería morir, de vergüenza o de rabia, ya no sé, pero no quería estar ahí.

El amigo no era feo, debo admitirlo, y aunque parecía buena persona pues no me atrajo ni un poquito y encima no terminó de agradarme por alguna razón. Y es que cuando alguien no me agrada demasiado, y encima es un extraño, suelo ser cortante y no muy sociable que se diga. Así que Naoko me lanzaba miradas de amenaza para que le siguiera la conversación al chico, ¿pero qué podía hacer? Ser falsa no me sale, y en esa ocasión menos que nunca, porque aún estaba triste, y creo que eso mi amiga no lo consideró.

Me inventé que se me había antojado comer cierto helado, y con esa excusa me escapé del almuerzo aquél. A la media hora errando por allí, Naoko me llamó preguntando en dónde estaba, y yo le mentí diciéndole que me había perdido –excusa creíble porque soy bien desorientada-, pero que pronto le pediría a alguien las indicaciones necesarias para volver a su casa. Colgué y le pedí disculpas mentalmente a mi amiga, porque apagué el celular ya que no quería que me siguiera insistiendo porque no tenía ganas de volver.

Me senté en la banca de un parque, viendo distraída a la gente que pasaba. Algunos de ellos paseaban con sus perros. Incluso uno de ellos, que iba sin correa, se acercó a mí y dejó que le acariciara el lomo un rato. Luego como que se hartó de mis caricias y volvió donde su dueño se hacía arrumacos con una mujer que supongo era la novia. Ahogué una risita cuando la mujer dio un salto ante el ladrido del perro, que les anunciaba su regreso. Parecía que a la mujer no le gustaban los animales. Entonces, no sé por qué, me puse a pensar que a mí siempre me habían gustado los perros –aunque nunca pude tener uno porque en el internado no nos dejaban-, y que pese a que los gatos no me desagradaban, pues no les hallaba mucho chiste. Sin embargo, había llegado a querer mucho a Napoleón, quizás porque lo conocí desde que tenía apenas días de nacido, y había compartido con Ken la responsabilidad de alimentarlo y cuidarlo desde que él lo había rescatado de una caja en medio de la lluvia. Les puede sonar ridículo, pero había sido como criar un hijo juntos, porque realmente nos preocupábamos mucho por él.

Napoleón…realmente extrañaba verlo y esperaba que esté comiendo bien y que no le hiciera ninguna maldad a Aiko –lo digo en serio- porque si lo hacía quizás Ken podría enojarse mucho con él y no estaría yo para defenderlo. Mmmm…ahora que lo pienso, Ken jamás me dijo por qué lo llamó así. Si inicialmente estaba satisfecho con decirle _"Neko"_ y ya –poco original, ya lo sé, pero si su perro se llama _Mumei_ (anónimo), pues no esperen mucho de él-. Sólo recuerdo que comenzó a llamar "Napoleón" a su gato después de una serie de partidos amistosos que jugó con la selección. Será que el apellido de un jugador francés contra el que se enfrentó –y que yo tuve oportunidad de conocer- le gustó. Quién sabe. La mente de Ken y cómo piensa son un misterio.

Me quedé pensando en nada por varios minutos. De pronto, como si me diera cuenta dónde estaba, me acordé de Mamoru y decidí mandarle un mensaje. Obviamente no le iba a decir cómo acabé en Yokohama –en duelo tras una confesión de amor rechazada-, así que simplemente le comenté que estaba en la ciudad y que si tenía tiempo pues podíamos vernos. Felizmente para mí, Mamoru iba a estar disponible en la noche, así que quedamos en vernos, aunque ahora pienso que mejor no le mandaba ningún mensaje, así podría haberme evitado mayores complicaciones a mi ya caótica vida.

En cuanto Naoko se enteró que había quedado en salir con Mamoru, me obligó a ponerme una ropa que ella tenía para "ocasiones especiales" –una blusa tan escotada y una falda tan corta que me dio demasiada vergüenza usar-. Al verme tan expuesta le dije que yo así no saldría, y sabiendo que yo cumpliría con mi palabra, me dejó vestirme como yo quería. Es decir, sí me arreglé, porque aunque no quedamos que así fuera, pues aquello sí parecía una cita, pero al menos no salí semidesnuda.

Pasé un buen rato con Mamoru. Realmente él tiene la capacidad de hacer que me olvide de Ken y los problemas asociados a él. Con simples conversaciones de temas triviales él logra sacarme una sonrisa y concentrarme solamente en él. Jamás sabrá cuánto le agradecí el estar ahí conmigo.

Como me quedé un poco más en Yokohama, ésa "cita" dio pie a un par más en esos días, incluso me animé a prolongar mi viaje porque realmente quería volver a ir a ver a Mamoru jugando con su equipo de local. Fui al estadio con Naoko e Imai, y grité como loca, como tratando de desahogarme y sacar toda la frustración que tenía dentro. La gente debió creer que era una gran fan del equipo, porque hasta salté y grité con emoción con los goles que el Yokohama hizo, mezclándome con la emoción de los verdaderos seguidores.

Al terminar el partido, ya había quedado con Mamoru que iríamos a comer algo –sea cual fuere el resultado-, y ya que su equipo había ganado, pues ésa sería una cena de celebración. Además, al día siguiente volvería a Nagoya y quién sabe cuándo podríamos volver a vernos.

Antes de irse, Naoko y Hiroshi me desearon suerte –no sé para qué-, mi amiga hasta me guiñó el ojo. Yo esperé a que Mamoru saliera y nos fuimos a cenar como planeamos. Nuevamente aquella comida fue de lo más divertida para mí, porque no sólo reí con las ocurrencias de Mamoru, sino con los recuerdos que ambos evocamos de nuestra infancia y nuestra vida en colegio e Instituto. Hasta me recordó lo mal que su colegio y el mío nos llevábamos –todo a causa del fútbol-, y lo cruel que yo solía ser con sus compañeros de equipo.

De pronto estábamos hablando de Tsubasa y Sanae –ya sé, debía estar muy mal si llegué a eso-, y entonces me acordé del "síndrome Nakazawa", y cómo la persistencia de aquella mojigata la había llevado a lograr casarse con su sapo azul –príncipe no es, me van a disculpar-. Ahí fue que Mamoru destacó que Sanae siempre estuvo ahí para Tsubasa, aunque él no lo notara, y que pese a la distancia ella había sabido hallar la forma de hacerle saber a él que ahí seguía, y supuso que eso era lo que en algún momento hizo que el adicto al fútbol de Ozora abriera los ojos y se diera cuenta lo que ella significaba para él.

Quería llorar. Escucharlo decir eso era como escuchar relatar mi propia historia, con sus toques de diferencia, claro está. Aunque la gran diferencia de todo radicaba en que ni estando cerca de Ken yo había logrado lo que Sanae con Tsubasa aún en la distancia: que él se diera cuenta que ella existía. Y me sentí ridícula, ridícula y patética. Desde que la había conocido yo había estado criticando y burlándome de Sanae, y al final ella había conseguido con su sapo azul lo que yo jamás conseguiría con mi dementor –dementor, sí, porque cada que se me acercaba me quitaba un poquito de mi alma-. Me disculpé mentalmente con ella, y también sentí envidia, porque su historia de amor había tenido un final de "y vivieron felices quién sabe por cuánto tiempo, pero al menos vivieron juntos"; mientras que la mía se parecía a la de la Sirenita, aunque yo me convertiría en espuma y nadie se daría cuenta de eso.

Después de cenar él me acompañó hasta la casa de mis amigos Imai. Estuvimos charlando otro rato antes de que yo entrara. En verdad la había pasado tan bien que no quería irme, ni que él se fuera, pero tampoco podíamos estar ahí eternamente. Así que le agradecí, y ya iba a despedirme, pero él me interrumpió, poniéndose notoriamente nervioso de repente.

-Paola…yo…

-¿Sí? –le pregunté sonriendo. Su cambio de actitud tan repentino me pareció extraño pero no quise decírselo por no hacer que se sintiera mal

-Mira, sé que puede sonar ilógico… -siguió, se veía cada vez más nervioso

-¿El qué?

-Pero…es decir. No sé qué piensas de las relaciones a distancia

-¿De las qué? –puse cara de interrogante. ¿A qué venía eso de pronto?

-Tú me gustas –soltó de repente Mamoru, y me quedé de una pieza. ¿Estaba soñando o acaso era una broma?- Y…quería saber si tal vez tú…podrías considerar salir conmigo…

-¿Salir contigo? –repetí con la voz que apenas me salió de lo impactada que estaba. ¿Cómo todo se tornó así?

-Sé que vivimos lejos el uno del otro, ¡y no es que espere una respuesta inmediata! Pero en verdad me gusta estar contigo, y además me gustas… -siguió diciendo atropelladamente- Así que…

-Yo…

-Piénsalo, ¿sí? –me pidió, con tal cariño impregnado en la voz que ganas me dieron de saltarle al cuello y no soltarlo, porque nunca antes ningún hombre me había hablado así, o sea, diciéndome las cosas que él me estaba diciendo

-Lo pensaré –dije al fin, sintiendo que mis manos temblaban de los nervios y la emoción

-Gracias –respondió, con una pequeña sonrisa- Ahora sí me voy, ya es bastante tarde y no quiero que tus amigos salgan a reclamarme

-Je, no creo que lo hagan, ya deben estar dormidos

-Espero…Bueno, nos vemos –se despidió, sonriendo nervioso, agitando brevemente la mano y cruzando la calle

-Nos vemos –musité embobada, sin poder creer aún lo que acababa de pasar. ¿En serio Mamoru se me acababa de declarar?

Aún seguía como entre las nubes cuando entré a la casa de mis amigos, y casi muero del espanto cuando las luces se encendieron de pronto y Naoko y Hiroshi aparecieron como fantasmas parados cerca de las escaleras. Como era de esperar de ambos, que son muy curiosos, se habían tomado la molestia de esperar a que volviera para tratar de sacarme toda la información acerca de mi encuentro con Mamoru. Obviamente no les dije nada, porque mi cara estaba bastante roja como para seguir pasando más vergüenza, así que me fui a encerrar al baño esperando que ellos se cansen y se fueran de una vez a dormir, lo cual tardó un rato largo, pero finalmente ocurrió.

Al día siguiente desperté con dolor de cabeza. Como es mi costumbre, toda la noche le había estado dando vueltas y vueltas al tema de la confesión de Mamoru. No terminaba de entender por qué, de pronto –al menos para mí- él me había comenzado a ver de otra forma distinta a la de sólo una amiga. Je, supongo que lo mismo pensaría Ken cuando le dije que me gustaba, así que de algún modo entendí a Mamoru. Pero la cuestión era ¿qué le iba a responder? Era cierto que me parecía un chico atractivo, y además de todo era muy considerado y atento conmigo, pero eso no quería decir que de un momento a otro me olvidara de Ken –con todo y su idiotez y lo destrozado que me había dejado el corazón-, porque después de todo yo seguía estúpidamente enamorada de él, aunque a él le importase un pimiento. Cuando creí que las cosas no podían ponerse más complicadas, y que lo más difícil en ése momento era tratar de ya no pensar en Ken y su respuesta de rechazo, ahora se sumaba mi preocupación sobre la respuesta para Mamoru. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Volví a Nagoya, tratando de retomar mi vida, manteniendo mi plan de alejarme de Ken. No estaba siendo fácil, más porque me la pasaba preocupada por Napoleón –aunque era probable que con atún Ken lo hubiera convencido de comer- pero ahí la iba remando. Entonces sucedió que, un día de ésos, yo iba saliendo de la universidad y me encontré con que la tal "Aiko-san" –"señorita entrometida", para mí- estaba esperándome para hablar conmigo. No sé qué cara habré puesto, que por un segundo ella se notó evidentemente arrepentida de haber ido a buscarme, pero con todo y eso se me acercó a pedirme un poco de mi tiempo porque tenía algo que decirme.

Yo ya figuraba que Ken le había contado a su "perfecta noviecita" lo que había pasado, y que ahora ella me iría con el discurso de "si lo quieres déjalo ir y ser feliz conmigo". En fin, la cosa es que la dejé hablar. Vaya mujer para dar rodeos. No sé si es porque era yo a quien le estaba hablando –no soy fácil de tratar, lo sé, menos cuando no puedo evitar poner cara de traste al estar con alguien que no me agrada-, o porque buscaba la manera de seguir pareciendo amable pese a lo que me estaba diciendo. Después de disculparse como mil ochocientas veces por haber ido a buscarme y molestarme –y realmente lo estaba haciendo- al fin comenzó a decir para qué estaba ahí.

-No sé qué pasó con Ken-kun, pero desde hace unos días él se ve extraño –me contó

-¿Extraño por qué?

-Anda distraído, pensando en quién sabe qué. Cuando le propongo hacer algo para distraerse siempre inventa algo para rechazarme

-Ajá, eso siempre lo hace cuando está de mal humor –pensé, y es que conozco bien a ése mentecato. ¿Pero por qué estaría de mal humor?

-Le dije que si quería podíamos hacer algo contigo, porque pensé que el problema quizás era ése. Que como ya no estaba pasando tiempo contigo desde que somos novios, pues eso le incomodaba –comentó, algo dolida

-No, no creo que sea eso –aseguré inmediatamente

-Quise creer que sí, porque era lo único que se me ocurrió. Y él también me dijo que no era necesario molestarte –aclaró ella, y yo sentí una dolorosa punzada en el pecho. Que lo diga yo a que diga él que la solución a su extraña actitud no era yo, pues no sólo dolía en el amor propio, sino en la confianza de creer que nuestra amistad era realmente algo importante para Ken

-¿Ah sí? Entonces para qué viniste –dije, en tono molesto. Si la mensa ésta ya sabía que él no consideraba que la solución a su problema de humor era yo, para qué vino a fastidiar

-Porque tú lo conoces mejor que yo, y espero que puedas ayudarme a averiguar qué le está pasando

¿Me está hablando en serio? ¿qué demonios le puedes responder a la novia del chico del que estás enamorada y que te viene a pedir semejante consejo? ¿qué el idiota de Ken no le había dicho que yo me había confesado y que él me rechazó? O es que ella había venido a buscarme para regodearse en mi dolor.

-Mira, no sé de dónde pudiste sacar la conclusión de que yo sería de ayuda, pero déjame decirte que te equivocaste –contesté con cierta burla- Si tú, que eres la novia, no sabes por qué Ken está raro. ¿Cómo yo, la simple amiga, puede saberlo?

-Ya te lo dije. Porque tú lo conoces mejor que yo

-Ni todo lo que tú crees que lo conozco puede hacer que te ayude, porque no tengo ni la más remota idea de por qué él está así. Quizás sea sólo una de ésas épocas en las que anda aburrido de todo, o es que le pasa algo en el equipo y no lo quiere decir, porque él suele hacer mucho eso. ¿Por qué no pruebas preguntándoselo directamente?

-Lo hice, pero él dice que no le pasa nada

-Entonces no sé qué podrías hacer. Como te dije, puede ser una mala época. Ten paciencia, ya se le pasará. A veces él se comporta como niño chiquito cuando las cosas no salen como él quiere

-¿Tú crees?

-Qué sé yo. Al menos eso he visto que le suele pasar

-Gracias –me dijo, abrazándome de pronto

Yo me quedé tiesa como tabla. ¿Les comenté antes que odio que me toquen? Pues lo odio, aunque sí tolero que personas cercanas –MUY cercanas- me abracen o me toquen la cabeza. Pero gente extraña y que me caiga mal como ésa Aiko, ah no, ésos sí que no. Así que tuve que alejarme lo más educadamente posible que pude, zafándome de su desagradable agarre.

-No hice nada, así que no tienes nada por qué agradecerme

-Sí que hiciste. Me diste la tranquilidad de saber que él no está así por algo que pude haber hecho yo

Momento, eso me sonó muy falto de dignidad. Y sí, lo sé, yo soy la que menos podría criticar eso, pero es que lo que dijo me resultó tan pero tan chocante que tuve que disimular mi cara de asco.

-Y por cierto. Napoleón está bien –me dijo, como si supiera que ése gato había sido mi preocupación durante los últimos días

-¿Ah sí? ¿está comiendo bien? –me animé a preguntar porque en verdad quería saber de él

-Sí. Y ya no es tan parco conmigo. Al menos sale cuando yo estoy en el departamento –me contó, y yo quería decirle que ésa era información que a mí me valía un pito. Pero no lo dije, porque no quería sonar tan ridícula como me sentía

-Ah, qué bueno

-Igualmente Ken-kun consiguió alguien que le dé de comer cuando él no está

-Ah… -tenía que ser. Él iba a conseguirme una suplente tan fácil como le era cambiar de camisa

-Aunque seguramente él te lo comentó –inquirió, y yo no sabía si era porque realmente lo pensaba o porque esperaba demostrar algo

-No, no me lo dijo –contesté con total sinceridad- Hace varios días ya que no tenemos contacto

-Ah, qué pena. ¿Y por qué?

-Cosas nuestras –contesté, esbozando una falsa sonrisa. ¿Quién demonios se creía que era para preguntármelo? Ni que fuera mi amiga

-Realmente siento escuchar eso, y espero que no se hayan distanciado debido a mí

-En parte lo fue, pero no te preocupes, que no todo es a causa tuya. Tampoco eres el centro del mundo –solté con brutal honestidad. Es que realmente no aguanto a ése tipo de mujeres, que quieren simular ser buenas cuando tienen una careta que les ayuda a ocultar sus verdaderas y oscuras intenciones, y la tal Aiko cada vez me parecía más una de ellas

-Yo…no quise decir eso –soltó en voz más baja, sonrojándose. Pff, a otro perro con ése hueso, yo no soy un hombre para comprarle el mal teatrito

-¿Necesitas decirme algo más o ya acabaste? Tengo que irme –anuncié ya nada amablemente

-¿Estás celosa? –dijo de repente, mirándome con curiosidad. ¿A dónde se fue la "pena" que acababa de mostrar? ¿no les digo que ésta es una falsa?

-¿Por qué habría de estarlo?

-No sé. Cuando Ken-kun está tú te comportas diferente

-¿Diferente cómo?

-No creí que estando a solas serías tan agresiva conmigo

-No sólo contigo, soy así con cualquier persona que me resulte un extraño, y tú eres una extraña para mí –alegué con arrogancia. ¡Yey! Finalmente la arrogancia de los Wakabayashi me estaba siendo útil y haciéndome sentir orgullosa de ser una de ellos- Sino puedes preguntárselo a cualquiera de las personas que pasan clases conmigo –añadí, con una sonrisa sarcástica

-Eh…entiendo…

-¿Algo más?

-No, eso era todo. Gracias y perdón otra vez por molestarte

-Por nada. Adiós –dije, sin esperar a que me respondiese, marchándome tan rápido como pude. Tenía tanta rabia que con cada paso intentaba romper el cemento de la vereda

¡Grandísima estúpida! ¡cómo se atreve a ir a buscarme para pedirme consejo sobre Ken! ¿no era la novia ya? ¡entonces que le pregunte qué le pasaba directamente a él! ¡no le iba a decir las cosas que yo sabía de él y que aprendí de él por más de diez años! Después de todo ya me lo había quitado, ¿por qué le iba a dar datos tan valiosos para mí?

Cuando me di cuenta estaba llorando. Lloraba de rabia y de dolor. Ken y ella me estaban haciendo parecer una ridícula celosa rechazada, y yo ya estaba cansada de tanta humillación. Humillación que por cierto yo misma permití y no saben cuánto me arrepiento. Maldito enamoramiento. Quiero olvidarme de Ken, por favor…

Ya que seguía molesta con Ken y con Aiko –con el uno por ser tan estúpido y con la otra porque era una falsa descarada y yo ya lo había notado-, pero siendo que extrañaba a Napoleón y quería verlo, pues me aventuré un par de veces a ir al departamento de Ken a escondidas de él.

Aunque antes solía ir a su departamento sin necesidad de avisarle –por algo me había dado una llave-, ahora mi orgullo me impedía hacerle notar de ninguna forma que seguía yendo. Después de todo él tenía que saber que lo estaba ignorando consciente y deliberadamente, y que mi decisión de alejarme de él seguía en pie. Sin embargo, no podía evitar –ni por mi orgullo- preocuparme por Napoleón, porque después de todo el angelito no tenía culpa de que su dueño y yo estuviéramos en malos términos. Así que iba, le llevaba algún bocadito y jugaba con él un rato, para luego marcharme sin dejar seña alguna de que había estado ahí. Hasta estaba resultando divertido jugar al ladrón, aunque esto es sólo un decir, porque no me llevaba nada más que un tiempito distrayéndome con Napoleón.

Claro que el jueguito me duró poco porque lastimosamente –para mi mala suerte- un día de ésos en los que llovía torrencialmente, yo estaba ahí, sentada en el piso moviendo de un lado a otro una pluma que Napoleón intentaba agarrar –tarareando para ignorar los truenos que se oían a lo lejos- cuando la puerta se abrió. Sentí que el alma se me había salido por la boca, porque me quedé helada, como si realmente fuera un ladrón al que habían descubierto.

* * *

 _Paola Wakabayashi y Aiko Fujimiya son personajes OC creado por Tsuki_W._

 _Todos los personajes de Captain Tsubasa son propiedad de Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha._


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

Entonces Ken entró y se quedó sorprendido al verme ahí. Lo noté porque si enarcaba más sus cejas seguro se acalambraba. Evité mirarlo, me sentía avergonzada y ridícula. Supongo que él logró recomponerse rápidamente, porque –como si nada- cerró la puerta, dejó su maletín y se fue a la cocina sin decirme nada. Aquello me dolió, porque no me dijo nada, y sé que el haberme sentido así puede no tener sentido, porque para empezar yo era la que había decidido ignorarlo, pero qué quieren que les diga, hay cosas que una no puede evitar sentir aunque no tenga lógica alguna.

Respiré hondo, acaricié a Napoleón en la cabeza, mientras él aplastaba la pluma con las patas, y me puse de pie. Recogí mi mochila y me dirigí a la puerta. Quería salir de allí lo más rápido que pudiera.

-¿A dónde vas? –escuché preguntar, y me detuve bruscamente

-A casa, ¿a dónde más? –devolví como si fuera obvio, en tono molesto, sin mirarlo. Él me había descubierto entrando a hurtadillas a su departamento, en un horario en el que se suponía que él no estaría en casa, y no me había dicho ni preguntado nada

-Está lloviendo, ¿al menos tienes paraguas?

-Sí –contesté, aún sin mirarlo. Me molestaba que me hablara con esa tranquilidad, como si nada hubiera estado pasando los últimos días. Realmente Ken podía ser muy cruel

-¿Y no te importa salir con los truenos que habrán? Porque la tormenta está empeorando –inquirió

Eso ya era el colmo de la crueldad. Él bien sabía que yo le tengo pavor a las tormentas y se pone a "apuntar" que aquella empeoraría. ¿Qué ahora se regodeaba en mis temores? Dudé de si irme o no. No quería que mi fobia le ganara a mi orgullo, pero tampoco quería quedarme estando Ken allí. Para eso me iba a refugiar a cualquier lugar que encontrase por ahí en la calle.

-Quédate hasta que pase –comentó, tomando a Napoleón con una mano y llevándoselo a su habitación

Cuando se fue mi corazón se encogió. No sólo le daba igual que yo estuviera ahí –como una refugiada- sino que sabiendo que en cuanto comenzara a tronar más fuerte yo iba a ponerme a temblar, me había dejado sola. Bajé la mirada y noté que mis manos estaban temblando, no sé si de rabia o de miedo. Giré un poco la cabeza y noté que él había dejado la puerta de su habitación abierta, y se escuchaba la televisión encendida. Tragué saliva, no sabía qué hacer. Si salía y los truenos sonaban mientras yo estaba en la calle, me quedaría impávida y no me movería, lo sabía. Pero si me quedaba ahí daba pie a que el idiota de Ken creyera que me estaba haciendo un favor al no preguntarme nada más y dejarme quedar.

Ya estaba haciendo el ridículo al estar allí habiendo sido descubierta de mis visitas a escondidas, así que sopesé si eso resultaría más vergonzoso que quedarme como una niña chiquita, tiesa, en medio de la lluvia en plena calle.

-Me quedo –decidí, sentándome en el piso del lugar donde estaba, frente a la puerta, así saldría en cuanto pudiese

Después de un rato miré mi reloj. Supongo que ésa era hora en la que la gente salía de trabajar, y de entrenar. No quería hablar con Kazuki, ni siquiera con Naoko, de pronto me dieron ganas de escuchar a Mamoru. Tomé mi celular y marqué su número, justo cuando un trueno resonó en todo el departamento. Me encogí, pegando el aparato a mi oreja, y todo mi cuerpo empezó a temblar. Necesitaba esconderme, pero no podía moverme y no sabía qué más hacer, de pronto escuché la voz de Mamoru, pero no podía responder, era como si el miedo me hubiese dejado sin voz.

- _¿Paola?_ –repitió él por tercera vez- _¿Estás ahí?_

-Tengo miedo –alcancé a decir en una voz tan aguda que ni yo misma me reconocí- Tengo miedo, Mamoru –repetí, temblando cada vez más

Un nuevo trueno resonó. Ken tenía razón, aquella tormenta estaba empeorando y yo no podía moverme de donde estaba. En verdad quería correr, aún sin importarme mi orgullo, y meterme –como solía hacer- debajo del edredón de la cama. Pero, aunque el miedo hubiera desplazado a mi orgullo, era el mismo miedo el que me impedía pararme. Supongo que hasta Mamoru escuchó el trueno, que enseguida comprendió la situación por la que yo estaba pasando.

- _Escucha, vas a estar bien_ –dijo, tratando de calmarme, con una cálida y paciente voz- _Piensa en otra cosa, piensa que estás en otro lugar, ignora el ruido_

-Hay relámpagos allí afuera –murmuré asustada

- _No pienses en eso. Aún no está oscuro, todavía hay luz y tú estás bien, ¿verdad? ¿Estás en casa? Si estás en casa vas a estar bien_

-No estoy en mi casa –respondí, aunque deseando teletransportarme hasta allí

- _¿Pero estás en un lugar seguro?_

-Ajá…

- _Bien, entonces respira profundo y trata de calmarte, ¿sí?_

-Tengo miedo, Mamoru –volví a decir, sintiendo cómo mis mejillas se humedecían por mis lágrimas. Sé que les puede parecer ridículo, pero si no tienes una fobia y enfrentas a aquello que te inspira ése miedo fatal, no puedes saber lo horroroso que es- Ayúdame…

Repentinamente sentí que algo caía sobre mí y todo se tornó oscuro. Desesperada, dejé caer el teléfono al suelo y traté de destaparme. Estaba tan nerviosa que todo empeoraba el miedo que sentía. Me descubrí, giré y me di cuenta que era un edredón, y que Ken estaba parado un poco más allá. No sabía qué hacer, tampoco qué decir, sólo lo miré sin entender, pese a que él ni me estaba mirando.

Escuché un nuevo trueno y mi mente se nubló, porque éste había sonado más fuerte. Sólo atiné a encogerme sobre mí misma, agarré el borde del edredón y me volví a cubrir. Hasta me olvidé que Mamoru estaba en el celular. Quería pararme e ir a algún lugar donde me sintiera más segura, porque ahí, casi en medio de la sala, me sentía vulnerable. Comencé a temblar más, mi cuerpo no me respondía. Creo que hasta mis dientes comenzaron a castañetear.

De pronto sentí un leve empujoncito en la espalda, y algo firme contra ella. Asomé un poco la cara por la abertura del edredón, giré la cabeza y distinguí el cabello de Ken. Al parecer se había sentado apoyándose contra mí. Mi corazón se estremeció, ¿en verdad estaba preocupado por mí?

-Todo va a estar bien –dijo, como solía hacer cuando algo así me pasaba- Cúbrete, yo voy a estar aquí

El corazón comenzó a dolerme porque me sentí estúpida. Después de todo Ken sí se preocupaba por mí, o al menos es lo que me estaba mostrando en ese instante. No saben cuánto se lo agradecí, aunque no se lo dije. Simplemente me abracé más fuerte a mis rodillas y esperé, por no sé cuánto, a que la tormenta vaya calmando. El tener a Ken ahí realmente me ayudó a sentirme más segura.

Los minutos –que para mí fueron horas- pasaron y ambos seguíamos ahí, sin movernos ni decir nada. Napoleón se había acercado a mí, como sabiendo que tenía miedo, y se había acomodado a mis pies a dormir. En verdad no sé qué estaría haciendo Ken en ese momento, ni se lo pregunté.

Reaccioné, porque me había quedado adormilada, con el sonido del celular de Ken. Sólo entonces recordé que había dejado al pobre Mamoru colgado. Busqué a tientas mi celular, cuando lo encontré, con la luz de la pantalla pude ver que tenía varias llamadas perdidas de Mamoru y varios mensajes también. Y claro, recién me acordé que había dejado el celular en silencio, y por el pavor de la situación ni me di cuenta si estaba vibrando o no.

Mientras le devolvía un mensaje de respuesta, diciéndole que ya me sentía mejor y que le agradecía haber tratado de ayudarme, escuchaba la conversación de Ken –inevitablemente porque estaba justo detrás de mí-.

-Por mí está bien. En verdad depende de ti Aiko-san –dijo tranquilamente, removiéndose un poco en su lugar- ¿Eh? No, Takeuchi no vino conmigo –continuó- Ajá, estoy solo –aclaró, y me dolió. ¿Por qué le diría a la idiota de Aiko que yo no estaba allí? Aunque poco después yo misma me respondí ¿Y para qué le diría?

Ken se despidió de su novia y colgó. Yo me quedé con la mente en blanco sin saber qué hacer. De pronto fue como que una vocecita en mi cabeza despertara y me hablara diciéndome _"muévete, muévete y vete"_. Entumecidos como tenía los brazos y piernas, por la fuerza con la que me había estado manteniendo en posición fetal, me quité el edredón de encima y me paré. Ken no me dijo nada. Tomé el edredón y caminé hasta su habitación. Noté que lo había quitado de su cama, entonces lo puse encima y lo extendí, para que quedara como estaba antes.

-No necesitabas hacer eso –escuché decir a Ken

-Gracias por todo –dije y, aunque sonó bajito, lo dije con todas las fuerzas que tenía en ese momento, al menos con las que me quedaron después de mi ataque de pánico y la nueva decepción del cambio de actitud de Ken para conmigo en cuanto Aiko entró en escena

-¿A dónde vas?

-Me voy a casa –contesté sin voltear, poniéndome los zapatos, agarrando mi chaqueta y saliendo rápidamente de allí

Iba sin fijarme y tan apresurada que en la puerta del edificio casi me voy de frente contra Aiko, que venía entrando llevando una bolsa. Yo la reconocí, pero evité mirarla. Me sentía ridícula y avergonzada. Mi fobia me había hecho pasar una gran humillación frente al chico que me gustaba, que me había rechazado y que estaba esperando a su novia.

En cuanto estuve en la calle no lo pensé dos veces y estiré el brazo para hacer parar un taxi. Si bien la lluvia había cesado, aún habían nubarrones en el cielo y yo no estaba dispuesta a estar en media calle si comenzaba a tronar nuevamente.

Al llegar a mi departamento me sentí nuevamente a salvo. Como si supiera que ya estaba de regreso, mi celular comenzó a sonar y noté que era Mamoru. Tuve que inventarle la gran mentira de que estaba en casa de una amiga –cuál será, si mi única amiga vive en Yokohama- y que ella tuvo que aguantar mi ataque de pánico. Como era de esperarse de él, me dijo que había estado inquieto al no poder contactarse conmigo, pero que estaba más tranquilo al saber que ahora estaba en mi casa.

Después de colgar, fui a darme una ducha y me metí en la cama. No tenía sueño, simplemente quería sentir esa sensación de estar en un sitio seguro por si volvía a tronar, porque había comenzado a llover otra vez. Con dolor, me acordé cómo Ken me había descubierto en su departamento, cómo ni me había dicho nada, y luego –en medio de mi ataque de fobia- tuvo el detalle que cubrirme y quedarse conmigo. No sabía qué pensar de él. Es decir, en verdad era un idiota cruel y despistado, pero al hacer algo así me demostró –como él mismo dijo- que yo seguía siendo su amiga. Sí, sólo su amiga, pero su amiga al fin.

Entonces intenté analizar qué me dirían mis amigos si les contara lo que me estaba pasando, y fue como escuchar a Kazuki aunque no estuviera allí diciéndome _"no puedes perderlo como amigo o te pesará después"_. Seguramente me diría eso, y tenía razón. Había estado juzgando a Ken porque me había defraudado, porque yo esperaba que notara lo que yo sentía por él, pero al final no había pasado.

Es que las cosas no podían ser como un manga _shoujo_ , y la ilusa de mí realmente esperaba que así fueran. Él había escogido a otra mujer y, como incluso yo ya había previsto, me había rechazado. ¿Pero estaba bien la actitud que estaba tomando con él? Sí, dijo la voz en mi mente; pero una punzada en el corazón me dijo que no.

Alejarme de él fue la mejor solución que encontré, e ignorarlo para que al menos sintiera un poco del dolor que yo estaba sintiendo, pero ni siquiera sé si aquello le dolería, simplemente lo di por sentado. Quizás él lo vio de la forma tan simple como siempre hacía con todo: si no aparecía yo tendría mis razones. Así que ni le afectaría que yo esté o no a su lado. Además, ya tenía a Aiko, y pocas cosas necesitaría de mí, su "solamente amiga".

" _Eres una inmadura"_ escuché en mi cabeza, y supe que era mi propia conciencia la que hablaba, aquella que había estado intentando acallar las últimas semanas. No quería admitir que yo había tratado de verme como la víctima de todo, una que nunca había existido, porque ni Ken era victimario ni yo era esa víctima. Simplemente yo era una mujer despechada que no quería aceptar que había perdido, y el dolor me había enceguecido hasta el punto de no querer verlo de forma objetiva.

Había sido egoísta, inmadura e injusta, ya lo sé. Había estado haciendo un berrinche porque algo no había salido como yo esperaba, como yo anhelaba desde hace años, porque en algún lugar dentro de mí siempre esperé que lo que le había ocurrido a Sanae también me ocurriría a mí. Pero no pasó, y cuando no pasó todo se me vino encima, y reaccioné de la única forma que en su momento encontré, culpando a Ken y haciendo ver que yo merecía algo mejor de su parte.

¿Pero qué cosa mejor que su amistad podía esperar? ¿que se enamore de mí? Pues eso no pasó, ¿y entonces qué? ¿perdería también su amistad? A su manera, ése día, él me demostró que se preocupaba por mí –aunque también podía ser lástima-, pero en verdad quise creer que era preocupación, genuina y real preocupación. ¿Por qué no podía sentirme feliz por él? Por él que siempre fue diferente a los demás, indiferente y distante, pero que finalmente pudo darse la oportunidad de tener una novia y salir con ella, dándose cuenta que había algo más allá del fútbol. Claro –me respondí- porque ésa no era yo. ¿Por qué soy tan egoísta? Porque lo quería para mí. Pero él no es una cosa, ya lo sé. Quería que me quisiera como yo a él, pero eso no pasó ni pasará. Él merece tener una vida, lo sé. Él merece estar con quien quiera estar, ya lo sé, y yo no soy quién para juzgarlo ni odiarlo por eso.

-Pero aún duele –murmuré, con el pecho que me dolía horrores al estar analizando toda la situación

Y seguirá doliendo, me dije a mí misma. Pero lo que estaba haciendo no era solución a nada, y por querer castigarlo iba a perderlo como amigo, y sabía que a la larga también me arrepentiría por eso. Ken jamás iba a entender cómo es que yo había dejado de ser su amiga de buenas a primeras, sólo porque él me había dicho la respuesta que yo sabía me iba a dar si me atrevía a confesarme. Sí, su cruel despiste e indiferencia me iban a seguir lastimando, pero intentar odiarlo tampoco arreglaría nada.

-Aprende a perder… -dije, abrazando mis rodillas mientras comenzaba a llorar. Después de todo había llegado a una dolorosa pero lógica conclusión

Al día siguiente, nerviosa, a la hora en la que solían terminar el entrenamiento de la mañana, ahí estaba yo parada, en el lugar de siempre, esperando a Ken. Sus compañeros me saludaron al verme, y yo apenas contestaba con una débil sonrisa que traté de dibujar con el poco ánimo que tenía. Había decidido algo y debía concretarlo, porque ya era suficiente de esconderse como ratón.

Al verlo aparecer mi corazón dio un saltito. Estúpida, deja de emocionarte cada vez que lo ves, más en las condiciones en las que te encuentras. Definitivamente el corazón y el cerebro son dos entes totalmente independientes, en el que uno ignora al otro y las decisiones que han tomado.

A él realmente debió sorprenderle verme ahí, porque puso una cara de incredulidad que hasta graciosa se me hizo, pero como andaba tan triste ni me reí. Me acerqué tranquilamente, lo saludé y le pedí hablar con él unos minutos. Él accedió, creo que aún medio en shock al verme ahí y hablándole con tranquilidad, y nos fuimos un poco más allá; lejos de la gente que pasaba por ahí.

-Toma –le dije, poniendo en su mano las llaves que me había dado de su departamento

-¿Por qué haces esto? –me preguntó, y pude ver decepción en sus ojos

-Porque tienes razón –contesté, obligándome a no llorar, a aguantar como debí aguantar la decisión que él había tomado- Aún eres mi amigo

-Claro que lo soy, ¿pero esto qué tiene que ver con eso?

-Que eres mi amigo, pero también eres el hombre del que me enamoré, aunque no fuera correspondida –aclaré. Era vergonzoso y humillante lo que estaba diciendo, pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que ser frontal y directa- Así que tengo que lidiar con ambas cosas, y duele

Él bajó la cabeza. Supongo que siendo tan clara no podía no entender. Ni él podía ser tan menso.

-Por eso te pido que me des tiempo. Necesito alejarme, no porque te odie, sino porque tengo que aprender a aceptar la nueva situación entre tú y yo –continué. Vaya, realmente me sorprendía a mí misma con cada palabra sensata que salía de mi boca- Somos amigos, sí, pero comprende que a mí me duele verte con Aiko. Necesito aprender a aceptarlo, y para eso necesito repensar cómo serán las cosas contigo de ahora en adelante. No podremos hacer muchas cosas que solíamos hacer, aunque eso no signifique que no podamos volver a hacerlas, claro que de distinta forma. Así que mientras me replanteo a mí misma, con mis caóticos pensamientos y sentimientos, espero que aceptes esta situación, que es como volver a empezar con la amistad que tenemos

-No te entiendo –murmuró, mirándome confundido. Ay Ken, no sé en qué idioma tendré que decir las cosas para que me entiendas

-Las cosas no serán como antes, yo lo sé y tú también debes entenderlo. No te odio ni odio a Aiko –mentí, de hecho sí la odio- Pero me duele y tengo que aprender cómo afrontarlo. Y aunque pueda no parecerte lógico que para eso quiera alejarme, necesito tiempo para asumir mi nueva posición. Necesito dejar de atormentarme y atormentarte con mi orgullo herido y mi amor no correspondido

-¿Y para eso me devuelves mis llaves?

-Sí, porque ya no puedo seguir siendo esa clase de amiga que cree que es una especie de novia no oficial tuya –aclaré, y me di cuenta que acababa de decir algo que no había notado pero que era totalmente cierto- Soy sólo tu amiga, y como tu amiga no puedo entrar y salir de tu departamento como si nada, porque necesitarás privacidad con tu novia, y yo no quiero toparme accidentalmente con cosas que no quiero ver por aparecerme cuando no debo

-¿Cosas que no quieres ver?

-No te voy a explicar qué. Aprende a deducirlas –gruñí, con la cara que me ardía. ¿En verdad era tan inocente o se hacía el que no entendía para burlarse de mí?- Bueno, eso era todo lo que tenía que decirte. Por favor, cuida a Napoleón y llévamelo cuando puedas o cuando salgas de viaje y no tengas con quién dejarlo. Puedes dejar la jaula en la puerta de mi departamento o con el encargado del edificio. Si se pone mal o algo y necesitas mi ayuda también puedes llamarme

-¿Sólo si se trata de Napoleón? –preguntó, y aquello me sonó a reclamo

-Eh…no, claro que no. Si necesitas algo y Aiko no puede ayudarte también puedes llamarme –aclaré incómoda, y me dolió lo que dije porque estaba admitiendo que yo era la "segundona", el "reemplazo" de Aiko- Cuídate, ¿sí? Nos vemos –me despedí. No tuve el valor de mirarlo a la cara porque no quería que vea cómo mis ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas. No era un adiós definitivo, pero había aceptado algo que me lastimaba demasiado, y la distancia que ahora quería poner no era producto de un berrinche, sino de un análisis objetivo, al menos lo más objetivo que pude

Él no me dijo nada. Yo caminé mirando el piso, apurando cada vez más el paso, como intentando escapar de allí. Tenía que alejarme de él y aprender a estar sin él, aprender a aceptar que las cosas no serían como antes, y aprender a cómo hacer que el dolor que sentía en ése momento se hiciera cada vez menos hasta ser lo suficientemente soportable para volver a encararlos a ambos, a Ken y Aiko juntos.

Supongo que, queriendo o sin querer, mis amigos siempre están ahí para reconfortarme, porque aún sin saber por lo que yo estaba pasando en esos momentos, Kawabe me llamó para decirme que él y los demás habían quedado de hacerle una fiesta de cumpleaños a Kazuki en su casa. Y ya que su casa estaba en Tokio, y como que Tokio era el lugar más céntrico para todos, pues esperaba que yo pudiera estar ese día.

¿Cómo no iba a estar? Kazuki era mi mejor amigo, mi alma gemela. Era imposible para mí no estar para celebrar su cumpleaños. Ir sería una buena excusa para despejar mi mente. Después de todo –pensé- Ken no estará allí porque seguramente el chismoso de Kazuki les dijo a todos que yo estaba intentando mantenerme a distancia, y era de suponer que por consideración hacia mí ellos decidieran no invitarlo.

Día antes de irme a Tokio, estando alistando mis cosas para viajar, Mamoru me llamó. Me dio mucha pena tener que rechazar su invitación de pasar con él el fin de semana –porque su equipo no jugaría y él tenía planeado ir a verme a Nagoya-. Él lamentó que no pudiera ser, y ya estaba despidiéndose para colgar, cuando repentinamente –en un arranque- se me salió preguntarle si no quería ir conmigo a Tokio. Así podríamos pasar un rato juntos. Luego pensé que la invitación no había sido buena idea, considerando que mis amigos siempre tuvieron cierta rencilla con él y sus compañeros de equipo desde que estábamos en Instituto.

En verdad creí que se reiría o al menos me preguntaría si no estaba loca al pretender que fuera a una reunión con mis ex compañeros del Toho –gente a la cual él evidentemente no les caía en gracia, ni ellos a él-, pero no hubo risa ni reclamo. Si bien se tomó unos segundos para responder, porque seguramente estaría sorprendido por la invitación, me contestó con un tranquilo _"por qué no"_.

-¿En serio? –devolví asombrada. Yo misma había concluido que la invitación había sido mala idea y no esperaba esa respuesta

- _Claro. Así aprovechamos para pasar un rato juntos, porque quiero verte_ –me confesó, y más bien él no pudo ver lo roja que me puse

-Eh…pues entonces allá te espero. Te mandaré por sms el lugar donde es la casa de Kawabe –le dije, abanicándome la cara con la mano que tenía libre

- _Okay. Nos vemos en Tokio entonces_

-Nos vemos allá –contesté, colgando luego. Sonreí emocionada. Me gustaba estar con Mamoru y realmente necesitaba de él y la capacidad que tenía para sacarme una sonrisa. Quería dejar de parecer lastimera y lamentarme porque el corazón no dejaba de dolerme. Ya luego pensé que más allá que a él y a mí nos gustara vernos, a Kazuki y a los demás no les gustaría demasiado que él apareciera. Pero bueno, eso se solucionaría después, era mejor no amargarse con eso en ése momento

Una vez en Tokio, me fui a casa de Kawabe –porque me alojaría allí- y después de arreglarme me fui a esperar a Mamoru al lugar donde habíamos quedado. Tampoco era plan de dejar al pobre aparecerse solo en casa de mi amigo, diciendo que él también venía de invitado, y arriesgarlo a ser echado brutalmente de allí –porque creo que mis amigos serían capaces-.

Como llegué un poco más temprano de lo que habíamos pactado pues allí estaba yo, parada y jalando el borde de la falda de mi vestido como si así pudiera alargarlo. Nunca fui de usar vestido, la única falda que recuerdo haber usado –obligada- fue la del uniforme en el Toho. Después prefería la comodidad de los shorts o pantalones. Claro que hay que descontar el vestido largo que usé en el matrimonio de Naoko y Hiroshi, pero ése no cuenta porque apenas me lo puse unas pocas horas.

Bajé un poco la cabeza para comprobar, por quincuagésima vez, que el escote de aquél vestido de tirantes que se amarraban al cuello no fuera muy pronunciado, y me subí el borde del escote también por quincuagésima vez. Me sentía incómoda, pero desde hacía tiempo había estado deseando ponerme un vestido. Después de todo tengo un lado femenino ¿saben? Y puedo ser muy torpe al hablar y ruda con la gente, pero a mí también me gusta sentirme bonita y recibir halagos de cuando en cuando. Aunque los halagos nunca vinieron de la persona que esperaba. Pero bueno, no voy a pensar en Ken, ya lo había decidido.

Mamoru apareció. Se veía tan bien con camisa y pantalón de vestir que espero no se haya percatado que me quedé mirándolo como embobada por unos segundos.

-Estás muy bonita –comentó, sonrojado, después de saludarme

-Je, gracias –contesté. Mi cara comenzó a arder y el calor ambiental nada tenía que ver- No suelo vestir así, pero bueno, ésta es una ocasión especial

Mientras caminábamos hacia la casa de Kawabe, ya que no estaba habituada a caminar con zapatos altos, tuve que apoyarme en un brazo de Mamoru para no torcerme un tobillo. Pese a la incomodidad del comienzo, poco a poco me fui sintiendo más relajada.

-Deberías ponerte vestido más seguido. Muy rara vez te he visto con falda –comentó él, casualmente

-Las faldas no me quedan bien –le expliqué, recordando las veces que había intentado ponerme algo así de lindo pero al final no lo había hecho

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno, un par de veces lo intenté, pero me dijeron que la falda no me sentaba bien –le conté. Después de todo era cierto

-¿Que no te quedan bien?

-Sí. Una vez me arreglé así para ir a una fiesta de año nuevo del mismo Kawabe, pero al final desistí y me puse otra cosa

-¿Y por qué?

-Eh…Ken me dijo que no me quedaba bien –murmuré. Bah, al final Ken siempre volvía a colación, y recién me percaté que no debí mencionar aquél episodio, menos con Mamoru

-¿Wakashimazu te dijo eso? –me preguntó con curiosidad. ¿No acababa de decirle que sí? Aunque francamente esperaba que despotrique contra Ken, no que le pusiera interés al asunto

-Sí, así que supuse que tenía razón. Ropa más bonita, como la que usa Naoko, no me queda bien. Ken me lo dijo

-¿Y cómo es la "ropa bonita" de Naoko? –no entendí por qué me preguntó eso

-Pues ya sabes, ropa más de chicas, minifaldas, escotes…Ése tipo de cosas. Yo soy bastante simple, aunque tampoco es que me disguste la ropa que uso. Voy cubierta pero con estilo –bromeé

-¿Y Wakashimazu cree que no te ves bien con esa ropa?

-No. Alguna vez hasta me dijo que no saldría conmigo si yo me ponía algo que Naoko me prestó. Es el complejo de hermano mayor, ya sabes –bufé, y es que Ken y el resto de mis amigos, en especial Kazuki, tenían tendencia a protegerme como si fuera una niñita

-¿Complejo de hermano mayor? –repitió Mamoru, sonriendo- ¿Crees que Wakashimazu tiene complejo de hermano mayor contigo?

-Claro, sino por qué me diría eso –indagué. O es que había algo que Mamoru entendió y que yo no

-No lo sé… -contestó él, sin dejar de sonreír. Parecía que me estaba ocultando algo o que se reía de mí

-Qué te parece gracioso

-Nada. Olvídalo…

* * *

 _Paola Wakabayashi y Aiko Fujimiya son personajes OC creado por Tsuki_W._

 _Todos los personajes de Captain Tsubasa son propiedad de Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha._


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

Cuando llegamos y entramos en el salón donde era la fiesta, la cara de pocos amigos –valga la redundancia- de mis amigos era algo que yo ya esperaba. Recién entonces lo lamenté por Mamoru, por haberlo llevado a pasar un momento tan incómodo. Lo miré, pero él se veía de lo más tranquilo, y ni se inmutó cuando Kazuki se acercó a saludar.

-No me digas que éste es mi regalo de cumpleaños de tu parte –dijo el festejado, con una sonrisa tan forzada que era obvia. Y claro, lo sarcástico jamás se le quitará, lo celoso menos

-Feliz cumpleaños Sorimachi –le dijo Mamoru con educación- Lamento no haber traído un regalo, pero en verdad no sabía qué te gustaría y preferí no equivocarme

-Además recién se lo dije ayer –intervine, porque Kazuki no dejaba de mirarlo, como tratando de hacerle una radiografía con sus ojos, intentando averiguar las razones por las que Mamoru estaba allí- Yo lo invité a venir

-Espero que no te moleste –acotó Mamoru, y pude distinguir una sonrisita de burla en su cara

-No, claro que no. Los amigos que tiene Paola son asunto suyo, no problema mío –contestó Kazuki. Qué grosero puede ser a veces, pero ya que era el cumpleañero decidí regañarlo después- Pero pasen y diviértanse. Supongo que más sorpresas no habrán, al menos para mí, porque Paola acaba de sorprenderme bastante –añadió con obvio sarcasmo, y yo le lancé una mirada de _"cállate, no seas así"_

Menos mal para Kazuki que, rato antes cuando nos encontramos en la casa de Kawabe antes de la fiesta, ya lo había felicitado y hasta le había entregado su regalo, que si no mi mejor amigo se quedaba sin regalo por estar siendo tan grosero con Mamoru.

¿No dije antes que esperaba que poco más y mis amigos se apiadasen de mí y hasta aseguré que iban a ser considerados con mi situación actual? ¡Pues retiro lo dicho! Porque estaba con Mamoru, charlando, cuando casualmente giré la cabeza y me quedé helada, porque Ken estaba entrando en el salón, de paso con Aiko, y yo sentía que un agujero se abría bajo mis pies. ¿Qué el chismoso de Kazuki no les había dicho lo que estaba pasando entre Ken y yo? Pues o no lo sabían y lo invitaron por eso, o lo sabían y más sádicos no podían ser al esperar ver mi reacción cuando él apareciese. Realmente eso era el colmo.

No sé qué cara habré puesto, que Mamoru me preguntó si estaba bien y yo, como no podía ser de otra forma, mentí y le dije que sí. Sin embargo, desde ese momento no pude volver a estar tranquila ni cómoda de ninguna manera estando allí. Ken y Aiko también estaban ahí y yo no estaba lista para acercarme a ellos, menos sabiendo cómo era el resto de mis amigos, que de seguro se pondrían a hacer malas bromas al respecto. Así que traté de evitar cercanía con ellos, tratando de concentrarme en Mamoru y la conversación que estábamos teniendo.

De pronto, cuando el ambiente se puso más animado, él me invitó a bailar. Yo no quería aceptar, de verdad que no, pero luego me dije a mí misma que no podía hacer algo tan ridículo. Después de todo, Mamoru había ido allí para estar conmigo, y yo no podía tenerlo escondido detrás de un pilar esperando que Ken no me viera. Por lo que me armé de valor y acepté, aunque luego pensé que haber aceptado iba a ser peor para el pobre Mamoru, porque era obvio que mis amigos nos estaban mirando con enojo. Seguro pensaban que encima de haberme atrevido a llevar a "Izawa", osaba a ponerme "acaramelada" con él –porque para ellos agarrar las manos a un chico significa eso-. Y digamos que yo podía tolerar eso, total, eran sus celos de hermanos mayores; pero no consideré que a Mamoru aquella situación lo pondría incómodo.

Lo miré con pena, dispuesta a disculparme por ponerlo en semejante ambiente, pero me sorprendí al ver que él parecía de lo más tranquilo, y me sonreía como si estuviéramos en un lugar cualquiera, con sólo desconocidos alrededor. Entonces le agradecí mentalmente nuevamente lo considerado que podía ser conmigo, y las cosas que podía ser capaz de hacer por mí.

-Tus amigos son de lo más divertidos –comentó de la nada, sonriendo

-¿Divertidos por qué?

-Porque ni disimulan lo mal que les caigo. Si sus miradas fueran puñales, estaría desangrándome en el piso –bromeó

¿Cómo podía hallarle la gracia a una situación como ésa? Fruncí el ceño y miré alrededor, y claro, mis amigos fingieron demencia, como si hubieran estado ocupados cada uno en lo que hacían. Quería regañarlos y decirles que me dejen en paz, que dejaran de controlar lo que hiciera con Mamoru, cuando repentinamente mis ojos se encontraron con los de Ken, que miraba hacia donde estaba yo, y no pude evitar ponerme roja y desviar la mirada. Me avergoncé, no sé por qué, pero no claudiqué y me quedé ahí bailando con Mamoru.

Después de bailar un buen rato, Mamoru y yo nos fuimos a sentar. Durante ese tiempo había decidido no ver a nadie más alrededor por el riesgo de toparme con Ken y lo que estaría haciendo con Aiko. Si bien estaba en medio proceso de aceptar que estaban juntos, pues tampoco ése era un proceso tan fácil ni mucho menos rápido.

Sirvieron la comida –por cierto que en mi mesa sólo estábamos Mamoru, yo, Naoko y Hiroshi-. Naoko, como siempre hacía, trataba de entablar conversación, mientras su esposo se notaba evidentemente incómodo porque no quería estar ahí. De hecho, su esposa lo había obligado a hacernos compañía en la mesa, que si no nos dejaban solos. Así de infantiles podían ser mis amigos.

Desde donde estábamos se escuchaban las risas en la mesa donde estaban varios de los más terribles de ellos –como Koike o Shimano-, y donde también estaba Ken. Así que deduje que se estarían burlando de él y su novia, y que era mejor que yo ni me acercase o le contarían a la intrusa ésa que yo estaba enamorada de Ken desde que tenía diez años, lo cual sería humillante para mí.

En un momento de ésos me levanté de la mesa para ir al baño. La casa de Kawabe era tan grande que yo –persona tan desorientada- olvidé por dónde había salido. No sé cómo aparecí por la puerta que daba al jardín. Iba a dar la vuelta, sabiendo que ése no era el camino, cuando escuché unas voces, y reconocí a una de ellas como la de Ken.

No pude evitarlo, en serio que no. Me asomé y vi que él y Aiko estaban conversando, mientras ella no lo soltaba de la mano, lo cual me causó una punzada de dolor y de celos. Seguramente habían salido del salón un rato en un intento de evitar las malas bromas de los demás. Pensaba que eran muy ingenuos si creían que saliendo por un rato al volver los demás se olvidarían de sus bromas, porque al regresar sería peor –si lo sabré yo-, cuando vi a Aiko levantar una mano, acariciarle el rostro y besarlo en la boca.

Yo estaba cerca de ellos –aunque bien oculta detrás de una gran planta- y pude ver aquél beso. Quise irme, pero mis pies no se movían. Ver aquello me causaba tanto dolor y yo simplemente estaba ahí como tonta sin poder girar e irme. Entonces, de la nada, sentí que mis ojos eran cubiertos, yo me sobresalté, pensando que era algún bromista –en verdad creí que era Kazuki- pero al escuchar a Mamoru supe que aquello no era una broma.

-No veas eso –me susurró al oído, en un tono de compasión

Apreté los dientes. No sé si era más humillante estar viendo aquella escena o que Mamoru me haya descubierto "espiándolos".

-Vámonos –me dijo, sin destaparme los ojos, rodeándome por los hombros con su otro brazo y sacándome de allí

No volvimos al salón, salimos por la puerta principal y nos quedamos en la parte frontal de la casa, donde no había nadie. Recién entonces me di cuenta que estaba llorando, y me sentí estúpida. ¿Cuál era la razón de mis lágrimas? ¿el ver a Ken besar a Aiko? Je, pues si era eso ya tenía que empezar a acostumbrarme, ¿no? Iba a seguir auto-recriminándome, cuando Mamoru comenzó a hablar.

-No debe ser fácil para ti –comentó con evidente pena

-Qué cosa, ¿ver ése tipo de escenas? Je, siempre lo he hecho, mis amigos siempre han sido muy populares con las mujeres –contesté, tratando de fingir que no sabía a qué se refería

-¿Y con todos tus amigos te pusiste a llorar así? –inquirió Mamoru mordazmente, y yo me quería morir de la vergüenza

-Yo…

-Es evidente que ves a Wakashimazu como más que un amigo tuyo, ¿no?

-¿No te dije que él me gustaba antes? Pues es sólo eso

-Mira, no quiero indagar más al respecto, pero si él ya tiene novia creo que deberías aceptarlo

-¿Y crees que no lo he estado intentando? –reclamé molesta. En verdad no esperaba que Mamoru me saliera con semejante cosa, como si supiera por lo que he estado pasando las últimas semanas- Pero tampoco es tan simple…

-Vaya, entonces ya sé por qué no me has dado una respuesta hasta ahora –dijo suspirando, y mi enojo se disipó dando lugar a la culpa- Pero no me pienso dar por vencido –dijo en tono optimista, sonriéndome, lo cual me sorprendió

-¿Qué?

-Tú me gustas y sé que cuando estamos juntos la pasamos bien. Así que mientras pueda estar contigo y hacer que te olvides de él, pues todavía tendré una oportunidad

-Je, ¿en serio lo crees?

-¿Al menos te gusto? –me preguntó sin rodeos, y yo me sonrojé

-¿Eh? ¿Gustar? ¿a qué te refieres? –sí, cuando me pongo nerviosa hago preguntas babosas y no me sale fingir demencia

-Je, sabes a lo que me refiero

-Pues…sí, no lo voy a negar. Pero gustar no es igual que querer. Es decir, sí te quiero como amigo, pero no es igual…

-Un día te olvidarás de él, ya lo verás –me aseguró Mamoru sin dejar de sonreír, y en verdad quise creerle- Yo te voy a ayudar

-Vaya, mi héroe –comenté con sarcasmo

-Jajaja, tampoco soy un héroe, pero intentaré hacer que eso que viste hace un momento un día deje de lastimarte

-Gracias…

Sonreí sintiendo un extraño alivio, como si lo que me decía Mamoru en ese momento fuera un vaticinio. De pronto vi que él giraba la cabeza hacia la puerta y cuando lo imité vi a Ken y Aiko saliendo. Bajé la mirada incómoda, pero me decidí a no salir corriendo de allí. Después de todo, yo no estaba haciendo nada malo y tenía que empezar a dejar de escapar cuando no me sentía bien.

-Gusto en verlos. Buenas noches –dijo Aiko sonriendo, pasando junto a nosotros con Ken y caminando hacia la puerta más externa

-Buenas noches –contestó Mamoru. Yo me quedé callada, en verdad no podía ser una hipócrita y despedirme de ella como si fuera mi amiga

-¿Por qué no vamos adentro? –le pregunté a Mamoru

-Sí, vamos –me dijo él, tomándome de la mano y entrando de regreso al salón

Un poco después, mientras Naoko, Mamoru y yo conversábamos en la mesa donde estábamos –Hiroshi se había ido a charlar con Takashima-, vi que Ken entraba, pero esta vez solo, sin Aiko, y se iba a sentar a la mesa donde estaba antes. Yo me decidí a tratar de ignorarlo. Estaba con Mamoru y él merecía mi atención, más porque él estaba dispuesto a ayudarme sabiendo la situación por la que yo estaba pasando.

Música lenta comenzó a sonar y Hiroshi se acercó para sacar a bailar a Naoko. Ésos dos serán bastante calenturientos, pero también tienen su lado romántico y tierno, y se notaba a leguas. Se veían muy enamorados, y yo sentí un poco de envidia al notar cómo Imai veía a mi mejor amiga, ¿qué mujer no querría que un hombre la mire así? Como si su mundo estuviera frente a él y nadie más que esa mujer enfrente suyo importara. Naoko tuvo mucha suerte en encontrar a su hombre predestinado. Quise creer que yo algún día lo encontraría. Miré de reojo a Mamoru y me pregunté si él no sería el mío. Oh Dios, ¿por qué me puse tan cursi de repente? Me di vergüenza a mí misma por estar pensando eso, aunque menos mal Mamoru ni se dio cuenta que lo estaba mirando con cara de tonta.

-¿Vamos a bailar? –me invitó, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa

Miré alrededor. Si me ponía a bailar una pieza lenta con Mamoru, mis amigos volverían a mirarnos con ojos asesinos. Lo pensé un poco y luego le dije que sí. Total, las miradas no matan y ellos tenían que acostumbrarse a verme con quien yo eligiera, les agradara o no.

-Gracias por haberme invitado –me dijo Mamoru, mirándome. Estábamos bastante cerca el uno del otro, más porque yo tenía las manos en sus hombros, y porque para bien o mal, él no era mucho más alto que yo, como otro que no voy a mencionar

-Gracias a ti por haber aceptado venir a someterte a este suplicio –bromeé

-Créeme que al principio creí que fue mala idea aceptar venir precisamente a un lugar donde estarían todos tus amigos, con quienes jamás logré llevarme bien, pero debo admitir que me dio curiosidad

-¿Eres masoquista? –le pregunté divertida

-No, simplemente muy curioso –contestó con una sonrisita

Lo miré y sonreí también. ¿Cómo no podría llegar a enamorarme de alguien como él? No sólo era atractivo, sino también era una buena persona, un amigo querido y me trataba muy bien. ¿Será cierto que las mujeres tenemos algo de masoquistas al preferir ir tras los "chicos malos"? Pero Ken no era un chico malo tampoco, sólo un idiota indiferente que jamás se dio cuenta que me gustaba, así que supongo que la teoría no aplicaba en mí.

Después de bailar todos nos reunimos alrededor de un gran pastel y le cantamos el feliz cumpleaños a Kazuki, y ya que era bastante tarde, Mamoru me dijo que sería mejor irse. Yo le aclaré que me estaba quedando en la misma casa de Kawabe, así que lo acompañaría hasta la puerta a esperar el taxi que habíamos llamado, y luego yo me retiraría a la habitación donde estaba alojándome.

Tan educado como es, Mamoru fue a despedirse de Kazuki –no por nada era el festejado-, quien por cierto ya estaba algo tomado, porque no le respondió con sarcasmo, sino más bien le agradeció por haber ido y por el regalo –sí, estaba bastante ebrio como para agradecerle por un regalo inexistente-. Yo evité reírme, y Mamoru hasta le dijo que esperaba que el regalo le gustase –jaja, le siguió la corriente al borrachín-. Luego de que Kazuki le dijera que esperaba volver a verlo en la selección para charlar más con él –sí, claro, cómo no-, Mamoru y yo nos fuimos hacia la entrada principal.

-Tu amigo Sorimachi es todo un personaje –comentó Mamoru ciertamente divertido

-Ebrio o sobrio siempre tiene algo que decir –dije yo, rodando los ojos

Llegamos a la puerta y vimos que el taxi ya estaba ahí. Mamoru le pidió cortésmente al conductor que lo esperara un momento mientras nos despedíamos, y el hombre asintió.

-Espero poder verte en Yokohama o visitarte en Nagoya –me dijo Mamoru, tomándome de la mano

-Haré todo lo posible por irte a visitar cuando pueda –contesté, sonrojándome. Después de todo tengo hormonitas y no puedo evitar reaccionar cuando un chico lindo me habla como él lo hacía

-Gracias por una fiesta tan divertida

-Gracias a ti por venir

Mamoru sonrió, apretó más fuerte mi mano. Sentí que iba a soltarme, pero repentinamente, de un momento a otro lo vi aproximándose a mí y plantándome un beso en los labios. Me quedé de una pieza, no lo podía creer. Si bien fue un beso superficial y delicado, sentí como que mi corazón se detuvo por unos segundos. Y yo no sé cómo pasó, pero cuando me vine a dar cuenta tenía mi mano libre en su rostro y ahora era yo quien lo besaba. Más bien reaccioné, ya que me había dejado llevar por la emoción del momento, y me separé de él más que avergonzada.

-Nos vemos. Que duermas bien –me dijo sonriendo apenas. Él también se había sonrojado

-Ve con cuidado –le pedí con lo poco de voz que me salió. Sentía la garganta seca por los nervios

Mamoru agitó una mano, entró al taxi y se fue. Mientras yo suspiré profundo, deseando que algún día realmente pudiera llegar a enamorarme de él –y miren que él estaba haciendo muchos méritos-.

Volví a entrar en la casa y subí al piso donde estaba mi habitación. Estaba por entrar cuando me topé con Naoko, que venía del fondo del pasillo.

-¿Qué haces? –le pregunté curiosa

-Quería cambiarme de zapatos porque los otros me estaban lastimando. ¿Y tú? ¿qué pasó con tu amigovio? -inquirió en tono burlón. Era de esperar que saliera con algo así, sino no sería Naoko

-Se acaba de ir

-¿No se iba a quedar contigo? –me preguntó. Su tonito de burla no me gustaba, ¿qué clase de pervertida me creía?

-Claro que no. Él se está quedando en un hotel

-Entonces era que te fueras con él

-¿Qué estás tratando de decirme?

-¿Yo? Nada –qué cínica es Naoko, como si no supiera de qué estaba hablando

-Mejor me voy a dormir –gruñí, no me gustaba que se burlen de mí

-Oye, deberías ir a rescatar a tu amigo Wakashimazu –dijo de pronto Naoko, y yo me giré a verla extrañada

-¿Rescatarlo de qué?

-No sé cómo lo convencieron de tomarse unos tragos

-Pero a Ken no le sienta bien el alcohol

-Por eso. Ve y recuérdaselo, porque no se ve muy bien

-No tengo por qué ir, ni que fuera su niñera

-¿Acaso no lo hacías antes?

-Tú misma lo dijiste, eso era antes. Ahora no tengo ganas ni motivos para ir a decirle que no beba. No es un niño chiquito y sabrá por qué lo hace –protesté. Se suponía que mi amiga debía apoyarme, no burlarse de mí

-Parecía molesto por algo –comentó Naoko con ese aire tan casual que de casual no tiene nada

-¿Ah sí? Pues si tienes oportunidad, ya que tanto te interesa, ve y pregúntale por qué –devolví con sarcasmo- Tal vez está así porque su novia ya se fue

-No lo creo…

-¿Y por qué no?

-¿No te diste cuenta que se la pasó mirándote? –uy, eso sí me sorprendió, pero pronto me recompuse porque seguramente sería una broma de Naoko

-¿A mí? Pfff, creo que ya estás viendo mal y necesitas unos lentes –me burlé, después de todo lo que ella decía era imposible

-No vi mal, hasta Hiroshi se dio cuenta

-Darse cuenta de qué

-Mientras tú estabas tan emocionada con tu amigovio, el pobre Ken los miraba con cara de pocos amigos

-No creo que haya sido el único, y es por el complejo de hermano mayor que siempre tuvo

-Nadie los miraba así, y no creo que sea por el complejo ése. Esta vez fue diferente

-¿Y en qué te basas?

-En que yo sé reconocer a un hombre celoso cuando lo veo

-Jajajaja, ¿un qué? –en verdad me eché a reír aunque aquello más me causó extrañeza que gracia- Naoko, creo que ya bebiste demasiado. Deja de estar inventando, yo me voy a dormir –le dije, girando para irme a mi habitación

-¡Es verdad!

-Naoko, de la última mujer que Ken sentiría celos sería de mí –le aseguré, girando a verla otra vez, evitando sonar triste- Él ya me dijo que yo sólo soy su amiga. Además, ya tiene novia, será a ella a quien cele, no a mí

-Paola, tú no viste lo que yo

-Y tampoco es que pudiera, porque no estoy ebria –repliqué- Mejor regresa con tu esposito que yo estoy cansada y me quiero dormir

-Bueno, si no me quieres creer, allá tú

-Buenas noches –dije, rodando los ojos y siguiendo con mi camino

-¡Duerme bien!

* * *

 _Paola Wakabayashi y Aiko Fujimiya son personajes OC creado por Tsuki_W._

 _Todos los personajes de Captain Tsubasa son propiedad de Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha._


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

Mientras me cambiaba y me ponía el pijama no dejaba de pensar en lo que Naoko acababa de decirme. Vaya mala amiga, encima que sabe lo complicada que soy para no soltar un tema cuando me lo siembran en la cabeza, va y me suelta algo de semejante calibre, como para que no duerma por dos semanas. Me miré en el espejo del baño con cara de interrogante, ¿será que Naoko tenía razón? Agité la cabeza y me respondí a mí misma, _"no, eso es imposible"_. Naoko ya estaba ebria y su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada. ¿Cómo Ken podría estar celoso porque yo estuviera con Mamoru? Ja, ahogué una risita. Hasta sonaba ridículo.

Apagué la luz central, luego de encender la lámpara de la mesa de noche, y me fui a acostar. Apagué la lámpara, acomodé la cabeza en la almohada, y justo cuando estaba por tomar sueño escuché que golpeaban la puerta. Molesta, encendí la lámpara nuevamente. Tenía que ser algún ebrio que se equivocó de cuarto. Pero en cuanto escuché decir mi nombre supe que quien fuera que aporreaba la puerta no se había equivocado y me estaba buscando.

-¡Paola! –seguían gritando, y mi corazón me dio un vuelco al reconocer la voz de Ken al otro lado de la puerta

Sacudí la cabeza, pensando que debía estar medio dormida y aquello lo estaba imaginando, pero volví a escucharlo gritar. Con cierto temor, me paré de la cama y fui hasta la puerta, que él seguía golpeando.

-¡Ábreme!

Chasqueé la lengua, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan débil? Debía ignorarlo y tratar de dormirme, pero al saber que él estaba ahí buscándome me hizo sentir agitada y nerviosa, y así jamás iba a poder conciliar el sueño. Así que aferrándome a la excusa de que si no le abría él molestaría a la gente alrededor –no sé cuál, si todos seguían abajo en la fiesta-, destrabé el seguro y entreabrí la puerta.

-Qué haces aquí –pregunté, frunciendo el ceño. Al menos debía aparentar estar molesta por semejante intromisión

-Je, estás aquí –dijo Ken, sonriendo como tonto. Se notaba que estaba ebrio

-Qué quieres

-Quiero quedarme contigo –soltó sin pena alguna, empujando la puerta, haciéndome retroceder y entrando en la habitación

-¿Qué crees que haces? –su actitud ruda esta vez sí me molestó

-Tengo sueño –dijo como si nada, quitándose los zapatos y recostándose en la cama

-Pues vete al hotel donde te estás quedando o pide otra habitación –le reclamé, acercándome furiosa- No tienes derecho a entrar aquí como si esta fuera tu casa

-Tengo derecho, tú eres mi amiga –replicó, sonriendo de una manera que me pareció burlona

-Sal de aquí –le ordené indignada. No sólo había irrumpido ebrio en mi habitación cuando ya estaba por dormirme, sino que ahora se le ocurría volver a recalcar que era su amiga, como si jamás me le hubiera confesado

-No –me contestó y yo me indigné aún más. Hasta se atrevió a cerrar los ojos como dispuesto a dormirse

-¡Sal! –ya estaba bastante enojada por su desfachatez, así que lo tomé por una muñeca y quise jalarlo para sacarlo de allí

Lo intenté en vano. No sólo era más pesado y fuerte que yo, sino que encima de todo lo estaba haciendo a posta, así que así menos posibilidad tenía de lograr mi cometido. Cansada de jalar en vano, aflojé el agarre, pensando que no tenía sentido seguir insistiendo y que mejor me iba a otra habitación, cuando sentí que él me jalaba de la mano y de un impulso acabé echada boca abajo sobre él. No se imaginan cuánto me ardía la cara cuando me di cuenta que quedé a unos pocos centímetros de la suya.

-¡Deja de jugar! –le reclamé, tratando de incorporarme, pero él me lo impidió rodeándome con un brazo

-No, no te dejaré ir –me dijo él, sonriendo

-¡Ken, no estoy bromeando, suéltame! –insistí, tratando de zafarme, apoyando las manos sobre la cama, por los costados de él. Al menos así podía alejar mi cara

-Me gustan tus ojos –soltó Ken de repente, en un tono de voz tan sensual que me causó escalofríos, y supongo que para entonces mi roja cara ya estaba morada

Me quedé sin palabras. Nunca antes él me había dicho algo así, menos del modo que lo había hecho. Me miraba de una manera que jamás me había mirado, como si realmente le gustara. Yo intentaba hallar una explicación a todo eso, pero mi mente estaba en blanco.

-No soy Aiko, no seas idiota –alcancé a decir, desviando la mirada- Así que suéltame –finalmente pude hallar una respuesta a lo que él acababa de decirme. Estaba tan ebrio que creyó que estaba con Aiko, eso era. Dolorosa realidad pero realidad al fin

-Ya sé que no eres Aiko –aclaró, y ahí sí que mi corazón se detuvo- Eres tú, Paola…

-¡Mi****! –pensé, quedándome boquiabierta- ¡¿En verdad me estaba hablando a mí?!

-¿No dijiste que querías que te mire? –wow, ¿desde cuándo Ken tenía esas dotes de seductor?- ¿No me dijiste "mírame"?

-Ya deja la broma –me harté, aferrándome a mi orgullo, y poniendo todas mis fuerzas en zafarme de él y lo logré- Si te quieres quedar al menos deja de burlarte de mí –si de verdad se estaba burlando no era justo, porque me había emocionado como idiota, aunque sabía que no podía estar hablando en serio

-No me estoy burlando

-Ya duérmete –le exigí, poniéndome las pantuflas para irme

-¿A dónde vas? –me preguntó, apoyando los codos sobre la cama para levantarse

-Voy a pedirle a Katsuharu que me permita dormir en otra habitación

-¿Tanto me odias? –me preguntó, y ahí me desarmó

Mi corazón se estremeció al escuchar su pregunta. Yo ya le había dicho que no lo odiaba, pero parece que no me lo creía. ¿Qué le podía contestar?

-Yo…no te odio –balbuceé sintiendo pena por él. Sí, ya sé, soy una idiota- Pero…no está bien que durmamos juntos en una cama

-¿Y por qué no? Somos amigos, estamos vestidos y sólo dormiremos uno al lado del otro –vaya alegato, no sé si era muy listo o estaba muy ebrio

-Igual. Si Kazuki se entera… -sugerí en tono de amenaza. ¡Yey! Lo extremadamente celoso de mi mejor amigo tenía que servirme de excusa alguna vez, y ésa era una de las mejores oportunidades

-No me importa –soltó tranquilamente, y ahí comprendí que debía estar demasiado ebrio como para ser tan cínico

-Mejor duérmete, yo iré a otra habitación –repetí, dispuesta a irme

-Entonces iré contigo –anunció, poniéndose de pie para seguirme

-¿Estás loco?

-No

-Duérmete de una vez –volví a decirle, empujándolo hacia la cama y obligándolo a recostarse, para luego jalar la sábana y cubrirlo con ella

-Entonces no te vayas –me pidió, agarrándome la mano

¡Ay Dios, esto no es justo! ¿Por qué tenía que ponerse así de lindo conmigo sólo estando así de ebrio? Suspiré resignada. Si salía él me seguiría, y si alguien nos veía –considerando que la mayoría ya debía estar bastante ebrio- podía armarse un escándalo, porque si Kazuki de sobrio era celoso, con copas encima no me lo quería ni imaginar.

-Bien, pero duérmete tranquilo y deja de hacerte el gracioso –le respondí, soltándome, roja hasta las orejas, yendo a acostarme en el otro lado de la cama

-Gracias –dijo sonriendo, echándose de costado, mirándome

-Apaga la luz –le pedí incómoda. No podía creer las circunstancias en las que estábamos, todo por culpa del alcohol. Seguramente al día siguiente, ya sobrio, Ken se morirá de la vergüenza por lo que me obligó a hacer, pensé

Él estiró un brazo y apagó la luz. Me dijo buenas noches y se echó a dormir. Yo no podía ni cerrar los ojos porque seguía pensando que eso era una especie de sueño. Poco después escuché su tranquila respiración y deduje que él ya estaba realmente dormido.

-Buenas noches –dije bajito, con una sonrisa que no pude evitar, cerrando los ojos y tratando de dormir

Más tarde, temprano como nunca antes, me desperté y me levanté de la cama con sumo cuidado de no levantar a Ken, que seguía durmiendo. Para no hacer ruido, y para prácticamente escapar de allí lo más pronto posible antes de ver su cara de confusión y vergüenza, me vestí como pude y me fui de la casa de Kawabe, diciéndome que aquello que había pasado había sido sólo porque Ken estaba ebrio, no porque hubiera un significado especial detrás de eso, aunque no por eso sintiéndome menos emocionada. Pero esa emoción no podía durar o seguiría alimentando una ilusión sin sentido.

Como supuse, esos días Ken ni me llamó. Supongo que mucho menos lo haría si se acordaba lo que había pasado aquél día en la casa de Kawabe. Él solía avergonzarse con facilidad, y seguramente la vergüenza de lo que ocurrió esa vez le duraría hasta la vejez.

Creí que lo conocía, después de todo eran más de diez años de amistad, ¿pero no dije antes que Ken era una caja de pandora? Pues me lo demostró cuando un día de ésos yo iba saliendo de la facultad y me lo encontré parado cerca de la puerta. Al verlo me quedé helada, ¿qué podía estar haciendo ahí? Sólo faltaba que Aiko diera clases o algo en la misma universidad que yo, eso ya sería el colmo. Resoplé fastidiada con mi propia idea y me acerqué, después de todo no me iba a escapar como hubiera querido. Afrontar a Ken de cuando en cuando también era parte de mi terapia.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le pregunté sin rodeos. Se suponía que estaría evitándome por los siglos de los siglos si se acordaba de lo que hizo esa noche, pero al parecer no se acordaba sino no estaría allí

-Vamos a comer –fue su respuesta. O sea, ni me preguntó si podía y menos me invitó a ir con él. Lo dijo así, como una orden. Pero antes de que pudiera reclamarle el tonito, siguió con su alegato- Somos amigos, dijiste que seguíamos siendo amigos, y como amigos podemos ir a comer, ¿no?

Qué listo es. Era obvio que no iba a decirle que no.

-¿Y por eso te apareces así, de pronto, sin avisar?

-¿Si te escribía o te llamaba me ibas a responder? –me devolvió. Momento, ¿por qué Ken estaba tan mordaz?

-Claro –mentí. Era evidente que no contestaría y fingiría demencia

-Entonces ya da igual si avisé o no. Ya que estoy aquí, vamos a comer –me dijo, poniéndose a caminar de lo más tranquilo

-Espera, ¿y Aiko? –pregunté, ya que no vi a la mustia por ahí

-Aiko no vendrá –respondió, y yo no pude evitar esbozar una sonrisita de conformidad que luego tuve que disimular

-¿Cómo que no vendrá?

-Éste es un almuerzo de amigos, como los que solíamos tener, así que Aiko no vendrá

Qué más podía replicar. Después de todo él estaba allí para estar sólo conmigo, y finalmente había dejado por un rato a la latosa novia. Más contenta no podía sentirme, aunque claro, no dejaba de recordarme a mí misma que él sólo me veía como amiga, y que como tal había planeado ése encuentro.

-Tú pagarás la comida –le dije, adelantándome

-¿Qué? ¿por qué?

-Porque lo digo yo –solté sonriendo- Así que no me contradigas

Él esbozó su tan conocida y hermosa –okay, olviden lo de hermosa, aunque lo es- media sonrisa y caminó más rápido hasta alcanzarme. Después de un rato entramos a un restaurante familiar y yo me pedí el pedazo de carne con papas fritas que tanto me gustaba, y la verdad me extrañó verlo pedir la pasta que él solía comer siempre que íbamos allí.

-¿Vas a comer pasta? –le pregunté, seguramente poniendo una cara de haber visto un marciano

-Sí, ¿por qué?

-¿No que tu novia es nutricionista?

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con esto?

-Pues que debe controlar hasta el aire que respiras para que no engordes, ¿no? –me burlé con sarcasmo mal disimulado

-Los carbohidratos son buenos para mí ya que hago bastante ejercicio –alegó, tomando un sorbo de agua

-¿Entonces se supone que porque yo no hago ejercicio voy a engordar por comer tantos carbohidratos? -¡ja! A ver qué respuesta me daba a eso. Lo estaba poniendo a prueba

-Tú estás bien como estás –contestó, y sentí mi cara arder sin razón aparente- Así que no tienes por qué preocuparte –agregó, mirando su vaso

Mmmm…pues sí, su actitud y respuestas me decían que él había vuelto al modo "eternamente amigos". Y de pronto me acordé de lo que había pasado aquella vez en casa de Katsuharu, ¿y no dije ya que lo estaba poniendo a prueba? Pues además de eso quería saber si en verdad se acordaba de algo.

-¿Y el alcohol como qué cuenta en tu dieta? –inquirí sonriendo con malicia

-¿El alcohol? –repitió, mirándome confundido

-Porque para como te pusiste en el cumpleaños de Kazuki, seguramente tomaste mucho

-¿Eh? –Ken abrió los ojos de par en par, y entonces deduje que sí se acordaba de lo que había pasado

Qué lista soy, ahora lo haría sufrir por no haberme llamado durante todos esos días, siendo indiferente al respecto como si no le hubiera importado.

-Realmente me preocupaste al verte entrar así de borracho a mi habitación

-Yo…lo siento –murmuró, bajando la mirada. Como pocas veces, al menos por mi causa, Ken se había sonrojado y ése detalle me pareció lindo. Pero felizmente reaccioné rápido para seguir atacando

-Menos mal Kazuki ni se dio cuenta que te quedaste a dormir conmigo

-… -no dijo nada, ni siquiera volvió a levantar la cabeza

-Pero bueno…Supongo que era comprensible estando como estabas –añadí

No tenía sentido ser cruel y burlarme si él se iba a quedar callado. Además, nunca había sido capaz de burlarme de él, por lo que no era fácil hacerlo.

-Esa mañana te busqué y no estabas –dijo, después de un rato en silencio, y la que esta vez se quedó con ojos de espanto fui yo

-Eh…¿para qué me buscaste? –balbuceé nerviosa

-Para disculparme por lo que había hecho

-¿Y porque no me encontraste decidiste dejar el asunto ahí zanjado? –le reclamé. Sí, otra vez estaba dolida porque no me había llamado y quería echárselo en cara

-Creí que no importaba ya –alegó, torciendo un poco la boca en claro signo de estar incómodo tratando el tema, y entonces yo comprendí que era mejor dejarlo así

No repliqué ni dije nada. Simplemente atiné a forzar una sonrisa resignada como respuesta, como si ella contuviera todo lo que quería decirle y no me saldría en palabras. Supongo que a él le pareció bien, porque tampoco dijo nada. Nos trajeron nuestros pedidos y comimos en silencio. En media comida mi teléfono sonó y me di cuenta que era Mamoru quien llamaba.

En un intento por comprobar si lo que Naoko me había dicho era cierto –eso de que Ken parecía celoso- decidí probar a ver cómo reaccionaba. Así que contesté la llamada tranquilamente, como si él no estuviera ahí.

-Mamoru, ¿cómo va todo? –pregunté, mirando de reojo a Ken, que hasta podría jurar tensó un poco la mandíbula cuando escuchó el nombre de mi amigo

- _¿Interrumpo algo?_

-Estaba comiendo, pero ya casi acabo, no te preocupes –no mencioné que estaba con Ken a propósito, a ver cómo se sentía él

- _Quería saber si mañana tienes algo que hacer_

-¿Mañana?

- _Sí. Mañana jugamos en Osaka, y creí que sería un buen punto intermedio para vernos_

 _-_ ¿Quieres que vaya a verte jugar? –me sorprendí. Eso sonaba como algo que una novia haría, y yo aún no le había dicho que aceptaba salir con él

- _Eh…¿no puedes?_

-No es que no pueda, pero me sorprendiste. Eh…déjame ver –analicé. Mi memoria era bastante mala, pero al menos aún podía recordar qué actividades tenía sin recurrir a mi agenda

-Mañana necesito que te quedes con Napoleón porque tengo que viajar a Tokio a jugar –dijo Ken, sin disimular ni un poco el tono de voz, considerando que yo estaba al teléfono

-¿Qué? ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes? –reclamé, alejando un poco el teléfono

-Te lo iba a decir, pero te pusiste a charlar por teléfono –me devolvió en un tono bastante sarcástico para ser él

- _¿Estás con alguien?_ –me preguntó Mamoru

-Sí, estoy almorzando con Ken –tuve que responder, bastante incómoda

- _Ah, ya veo…_ -murmuró Mamoru, y no soy tonta para no notar que lo dijo algo molesto- _Pero entonces, ¿nos podremos ver mañana?_

Miré a Ken y pensé en Mamoru. ¿Qué iba a responder? Si decía que sí, Ken estaría indignado por estar dejando de lado a Napoleón. Pero si decía que no, estaba volviendo a ser la amiga faldera que le decía sí a todo lo que Ken me pedía, sin considerar qué quería o podía hacer yo. Suspiré esperando haber tomado la decisión correcta.

-Sí, mañana nos vemos –contesté, evitando mirar a Ken

- _Genial. Entonces te mandaré la entrada por correo electrónico, para que puedan escanear el código de barras desde tu celular_

-Okay, gracias –dije, forzando una sonrisa. Comencé a sentirme culpable por tener a Ken ahí y no haber cedido a su capricho

- _Hasta mañana_

-Hasta mañana –respondí, y colgué

Miré a Ken y noté que él tenía la mirada clavada en su plato. Estaba notoriamente molesto.

-Ya terminé, me voy –dijo, poniéndose de pie y marchándose del lugar

-¿Eh? ¡Espera! –exclamé, dejando de lado mi comida a medio acabar y siguiéndolo- ¿Por qué te vas así? –le reclamé

-Porque tengo que ir a entrenar –me respondió, sin detenerse y sin mirarme. Ya me estaba quedando sin aliento por intentar seguirle el paso

-¿Estás enojado por lo que le dije a Mamoru? –me aventuré a preguntarle

Ken se detuvo abruptamente y volteó a verme con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Por qué tendría que estar enojado? –replicó, sin dejar de fruncir el ceño

-No sé, dime tú

-No, no estoy enojado –aclaró, y sí estaba enojado, se notaba

-¿Entonces por qué te comportas así?

-Porque con sólo una llamadita el tipo ése te dice qué hacer y tú aceptas sin más. Incluso obviaste mi pedido de quedarte con Napoleón, cuando sabes que cada vez que viajo él se queda contigo

-Pero puedes dejarlo con alguien más –alegué, sintiéndome atacada

No debí decir eso, porque Ken enarcó las cejas, como si lo hubiera ofendido y luego evitó mirarme.

-Bien, ya veo –dijo, y la tranquilidad de su voz me preocupó, porque parecía estar conteniéndose de gritar- Entonces no volveré a molestarte con eso –añadió, poniéndose a caminar

Aquello que me dijo no me dio buena espina, así que le di alcance y lo agarré por el brazo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-No tienes que volver a preocuparte por Napoleón. Yo encontraré alguien que lo cuide de ahora en adelante

-¿Qué? No puedes hacerme eso –dije, sintiendo un vacío doloroso en la boca del estómago, soltándolo- Napoleón también es mío, no puedes decirme algo así, como si me estuvieras prohibiendo verlo

-Napoleón no es tuyo –remarcó, mirándome molesto, y sus palabras me lastimaron- Napoleón es mi gato y yo decido qué hacer o no con él. Si te hemos molestado haciendo que lo cuides, pues lo sentimos

-Yo no dije eso –murmuré dolida, ¿cómo todo se había puesto así de repente?

-Ya buscaré quién lo cuide. Por esta vez le pediré a Aiko-san que lo vea

-¡A Napoleón no le gustan los extraños y ella es una extraña para él! –exclamé molesta al escuchar el nombre de la intrusa

-Pues tendrá que adaptarse a ella, ya que será ella quien lo vea cuando yo no esté –me dijo con crueldad, zafándose y marchándose

No me quedaban ganas de seguirlo y continuar con la discusión. No podía creer que la alegría que había sentido al verlo ese día se había transformado nuevamente en dolorosa decepción. Con su decisión me estaba quitando a Napoleón, cuando lo único que yo quería mostrarle, al negarme a quedarme con él ese fin de semana, era que él no podía decidir por mí.

Ahora Ken no sólo era cruel por su indiferencia, sino que estaba siendo cruel con intención, porque sabía lo que ése gato significaba para mí, aunque él dijera que no me pertenecía.

* * *

 _Paola Wakabayashi y Aiko Fujimiya son personajes OC creado por Tsuki_W._

 _Todos los personajes de Captain Tsubasa son propiedad de Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha._


	9. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

Al día siguiente, aún triste por lo ocurrido, fui a Osaka y creo que peor compañía no pude ser para Mamoru. Porque pese a que su equipo ganó, yo estaba tan desanimada como si fuera una fan del Gamba Osaka. Como esperaba de él, no indagó las razones de mi desánimo, simplemente intentó animarme y distraer mi atención a otras cosas, aunque esta vez mucho no funcionó.

Cuando ya no pudo obviar preguntarme, lo hizo pero con delicadeza, y yo le conté –obviando las partes feas de la discusión- que como yo había decidido ir a Osaka para verlo a él, por puro capricho Ken había decidido dejar al gato que yo quería tanto, aunque no fuera mío, con otra persona –no mencioné que fuera Aiko-, y que por eso estaba así.

Le dije que si Ken se había ofendido tanto como yo creí que lo había hecho sólo por no aceptar quedarme ése único día para cuidar a Napoleón, él mantendría su amenaza y yo no podría volver a ver a su gato en un buen tiempo, al menos lo que le durase el berrinche a su dueño.

-¿Tanto te importa ése gato?

-Es que no es sólo un gato. Es como un pequeño amigo para mí –alegué compungida

-¿Y por qué no te consigues uno tú misma?

-No es tan simple. Ya lo hubiera hecho, pero no tengo ganas. Napoleón es el único gato que quiero cuidar

-Je, pues tendrás que cortar un poco el lazo que tienes con ése animalito, porque Wakashimazu tiene razón. Si él es el dueño él es el único que decide lo que hace con él

-Pero yo también lo cuidé cuando era pequeño. No puede decirme que es sólo su gato, porque no es así –alegué indignada porque estaba dándole la razón a Ken

-¿Estás dolida porque no te dejará ver al gato o por algo más? –qué suspicaz es este chico. Claro que yo no podía decirle que además me daba coraje que la persona con quien iba a dejarlo era la babosa de Aiko, su novia

-Sólo por eso, y por tener que aguantarle el berrinche

-Berrinche, ¿eh? –bufó Mamoru, sonriendo divertido. Eso no tenía nada de gracioso y él estaba ahí sonriendo como si lo fuera

-Sí, berrinche. Porque ése cretino a veces se comporta como un niño malcriado y hace berrinche cuando las cosas no salen como él quiere o cuando alguien lo contradice

-¿Alguien en general o en particular?

-¿Cómo?

-¿Se molesta cuando alguien lo contradice o cuando TÚ lo contradices?

-Alguien, simplemente alguien –contesté por decir algo, aunque su pregunta me dejó pensando al respecto

-No debe ser fácil para ti la situación por la que estás pasando, y aunque te dijera "te entiendo" la verdad es que no es así –dijo Mamoru, mirándome con ése cariño que siempre reconozco en sus ojos- Pero si tanto te afecta no poder acercarte a ése gato debido al "berrinche" de su dueño, creo que deberías buscar algo más que hacer para que no te afecte tanto

-¿Como qué?

-No sé, consíguete otro gato al que darle tu cariño

-¿No te acabo de decir que no es tan fácil? Además, no quiero gatos. Los gatos me gustan, pero hasta ahí. Prefiero los perros –alegué, haciendo un puchero

Era uno de ésos momentos en los que, si no me daban lo que yo quería, no quería nada más. Sí, yo también puedo ser bastante infantil.

-Je, entonces vas a tener que ocupar tu tiempo en otra cosa y tratar de no pensar en ése gato

-Supongo…

Volví a Nagoya y encima de tener que soportar el maldito calor de verano, tuve que soportar el no poder ver a Napoleón ni saber cuándo podría hacerlo. Ken en eso podía ser bastante estricto. Cuando decidía algo lo ponía en acción así luego se diera cuenta que no estaba en lo correcto. Y yo sabía que, como me había dicho, no me dejaría ver a Napoleón en represalia por no haber aceptado cuidarlo un día, justo el día que Mamoru me había invitado a verlo jugar. Bah, que le den. Voy a aguantar estoicamente, igual ése gato debe estar siendo convencido por Ken y la estúpida novia a base de atún. Ni el gato ni el idiota de Ken me extrañarían, vaya tela…

Pasó la semana, una semana de bastante hastío, y llegó el esperado fin de semana. Yo no quería salir de mi departamento y quedarme echada en cama con el aire acondicionado encendido. Durante la semana Mamoru me había estado llamando, preguntando siempre –creo que hasta con cierta burla- si ya había superado "el tema del gato". Yo, cada vez más mosqueada, le decía que estaba en eso, pero que si me lo recordaba a cada momento me iba a resultar más difícil.

Estaba de lo más cómoda recibiendo el vientecito frío que salía por el aire acondicionado, cuando tocaron el timbre. Fastidiada me paré a abrir. Seguramente sería el administrador del edificio con otro de sus cuentos acerca de por qué los ascensores no iban bien y que no los usáramos hasta que estén arreglados. Abrí la puerta y me encontré con un chico que llevaba un uniforme de alguna empresa de entregas, que me sonrió mientras me extendía un tablero con una hoja.

-Entrega para la señorita Wakabayashi –me dijo, alcanzándome un bolígrafo- Por favor, firme aquí

Yo lo miré extrañada, ¿alguien me mandó algo? Firmé y entonces él me entregó una caja con una rejilla metálica frontal, y un moño azul con rojo en la parte superior. Esperen un momento, ¿ésa no era una caja para transportar animales? ¿quién era el gracioso que me había mandado una jaula cuando yo no tenía mascota y encima de todo estaba de duelo por no poder ver a Napoleón? Qué broma cruel, ¿habrá sido Ken?

Pero de pronto escuché que algo se movía dentro de la caja y me asusté. Ahí había algo.

-Aquí tiene la lista de cosas que necesitará para su pug, y una guía de cómo educarlo y qué vacunas necesitará –me dijo el chico sonriendo, inclinándose y luego marchándose dejándome con un palmo de narices

-¿Pug? –repetí sin entender- ¿Mi pug?

Incliné la cabeza para ver dentro de la caja y noté que un pequeño bulto crema se movía, y que el bulto se convirtió de repente en una cara aplastada y negrita de grandes ojos que me miraba a través de la rejilla. Fue amor a primera vista, amé a ése pequeño perro desde ése mismo instante en que lo vi. Entré emocionada en mi departamento y lo saqué de la jaula. El perrito se estiró y se sacudió, mientras yo miraba sin entender quién podía habérmelo mandado. Entonces noté que, adherido a la caja –cerca al moño- había un pequeño sobre, que despegué, abrí y leí. Y al leer su contenido mi corazón se estremeció de ternura.

- _Lamento haber sido tan cruel recordándote el tema del gato, pero creo tener razón cuando te dije que necesitabas ocupar tu mente y tu cariño en algo que sea solamente tuyo. Así que te mando a este pequeño amiguito que espero sea la compañía que necesitas. Cuídalo y quiérelo ;) Mamoru_

-Realmente eres el colmo –murmuré emocionada, sintiendo ganas de llorar

Pero mi emoción duró bien poco, porque cuando volteé a ver al recién llegado, el pequeño se estaba haciendo pis sobre el piso, y yo corrí a detenerlo.

-Contigo tendremos que empezar de cero –le dije, levantándolo con mis manos- Vaya perro cochinín

El perrito jadeaba contento y hasta se atrevió a lamerme la cara. Yo no pude hacer más que sonreír.

-Je, supongo que ahora serás el pequeño amigo que Mamoru dice que necesito –le dije, mirándolo con cariño- Mi pequeño amigo…mi Tomo-chan. Sí, así te llamarás, Tomo-chan

Quise creer que era una respuesta afirmativa de su parte cuando el perrito volvió a lamerme la cara.

-Ven, vamos a buscar un poco de agua para ti –dije, llevándome a la cocina y sacando el plato que solía usar Napoleón- No creo que a él le importe compartir, aunque no creo que le guste ya venir aquí, porque no le agradan los perros –recordé con nostalgia- Pero tampoco puedo echarte a ti para que Napoleón se quede, ¿o sí?

Mamoru tenía razón. Quizás no dejé de extrañar a Napoleón, pero al menos tener a Tomo-chan alegró mis días y mantuvo mi mente ocupada. Ahora iba de mi casa a la universidad y viceversa, siempre pendiente de estar a tiempo para alimentar a Tomo-chan, o me daba una escapada a alguna tienda a comprarle comida o algo lindo.

Igualmente, de forma inevitable, al ver a Tomo-chan y lo pequeñito que era me trajo recuerdos de cuando Ken encontró a Napoleón y el pobre gato parecía una bola de pelos vomitada por otro gato. Era tan lindo y tan travieso. Tuvimos que cubrir los sillones para que dejara de destrozarlos, y pusimos cajas de arena casi en todos los ambientes del departamento de Ken hasta que Napoleón supiera que ahí era donde tenía que hacer sus necesidades. Y tomó tiempo, pero finalmente lo entendió, si ése gato es bien listo…

Qué tonta soy, otra vez estoy pensando en él y se supone que debería resignarme a esperar un buen tiempo hasta poder volver a verlo. En fin, en algún momento me acostumbraré a la idea, porque en algún momento se le tiene que pasar el berrinche a su dueño.

Estaba preparándome para ver una película. Tenía las palomitas, la gaseosa, había acomodado a Tomo-chan sobre una frazadita encima de mi cama para que se duerma mientras yo veía la película, cuando tocaron el timbre. Tomo-chan levantó la cabeza, poniéndose alerta, como si se preguntara quién era. Me miró e inclinó la cabeza. Yo me reí por lo lindo que podía ser ése perro.

Algo fastidiada de tener que dejar la comodidad de mi cama y de ver interrumpida mi preparación para ver la película, me paré a abrir la puerta a ver quién era. Hace un tiempo que la cámara del timbre se había arruinado y más por flojera que por otra cosa no llamé a un técnico para que la revisara, así que sí o sí tenía que abrir para saber quién estaba allí.

Abrí la puerta y el corazón se me cayó a los pies cuando vi a Ken ahí parado. Aún esperaba que las palabras me salieran de la boca para preguntarle qué rayos hacía ahí, cuando noté que llevaba algo consigo: la inconfundible caja de transporte de Napoleón. Sonreí instantáneamente mientras sentía que mi corazón daba un saltito de alegría.

-Napoleón… -murmuré conmovida, sin dejar de mirar la caja

De pronto vi la carita de Napoleón asomarse a la rejilla frontal, y comenzó a golpearla con la pata como exigiendo salir.

-Te extrañó, así que decidí traerlo –me dijo Ken, haciendo una mueca y evitando mirarme, cosa que poco me importó en ese momento, porque al final se le había acabado el berrinche y tuvo el detalle de traerme a Napoleón

-Gracias –le dije muy sinceramente

Agarré la caja y la metí en mi departamento. Abrí la rejilla y Napoleón salió muy tranquilamente. Estiró las patas y luego se paró en sus patas traseras para apoyarse sobre mis rodillas, en señal de querer que lo levantara. Así lo hice, lo abracé y lo llené de besos mientras le preguntaba cómo había estado y si había estado comiendo bien.

-Yo…también traje esto –escuché decir a Ken

Giré la cabeza y noté que estiraba un brazo para mostrarme una bolsa con un contenedor adentro.

-Es takoyaki

-Sabes que no me gusta el takoyaki –respondí, evitando sonar molesta

Él sabía muy bien cuánto me desagradaba el takoyaki y se le ocurre llevarlo para dármelo, ¿acaso lo hacía para molestarme? No llama por varios días después de hacer un berrinche, me prohíbe ver a Napoleón y ahora encima me trae algo que me causa náuseas, vaya chiste.

-Éste es muy bueno –insistió, entrando en mi departamento y cerrando la puerta tras de sí

-Ken, odio el takoyaki, eso lo sabes bien –repliqué mosqueada, dejando a Napoleón en el piso- ¿Cuántos takoyaki ya insististe que probara? No me gusta y no me va a gustar

-¿Por qué te pones tan terca? –se atrevió a reclamar- Si te digo que es bueno es porque es bueno

-Será bueno para ti, pero no porque digas eso va a gustarme

Aquella discusión absurda sobre el takoyaki iba a seguir, cuando Napoleón crispó el lomo en cuanto unos ladriditos se escucharon cada vez más cerca. Entonces supuse que Tomo-chan había cometido la misión suicida de saltar de la cama al saber que había extraños en casa y venía corriendo, no sé si a saludar o a atacar. Creo que es muy pequeño como para atacar a nadie.

¿No dije antes que Napoleón odia a los perros? Pues los odia, no importa el tamaño, la raza ni la edad. En cuanto Tomo-chan apareció saltó a uno de los sillones, aún con el pelo crispado y sacando las garras como señal de estar asustado.

Al parecer a Tomo-chan le llamó la atención el gato, porque ignoró a Ken y se fue a ladrarle al otro al pie del sillón. No sé cómo esa miniatura podía asustar a Napoleón, que era más grande que él, pero el caso es que lo asustaba.

Apenada por la reacción de Napoleón, caminé hacia ellos y levanté a Tomo-chan, ordenándole que se callara porque estaba siendo muy escandaloso, y el muy cínico quería seguir ladrando aún en mis manos.

-¿Y ése perro? –preguntó Ken, mirándolo

-Ah, es Tomo-chan –contesté, mostrándoselo

-¿Tomo-chan?

-Sí

-¿Lo compraste?

-No, me lo regalaron

-¿Quién?

-Mamoru

-¿Izawa te dio ése perro? –insistió, y me pareció que lo dijo con cierto desdén

-Sí

-¿Y para qué te lo dio? –me preguntó. Pff, vaya pregunta absurda

-¿Cómo que para qué? Para que lo tenga y me hiciera compañía, ¿para qué más?

-Sabes bien que Napoleón odia a los perros

-Sí, pero tampoco lo iba a devolver alegando que un gato que no sabía cuándo tendría oportunidad de volver a ver le podía tener fobia. Además, es un regalo, y un regalo que me gusta

-Entonces Napoleón no podrá volver a tu departamento –dijo Ken de mala forma, y yo lo miré sorprendida, más cuando se acercó a levantar al asustado gato

-¿Qué? ¿por qué no? ¿y por qué te lo estás llevando? –inquirí, porque se fue a buscar la jaula para volver a meterlo

-Porque está asustado, ¿no lo ves?

-Claro que lo veo. Pero si no lidia con perros jamás se acostumbrará. Tomo-chan es sólo un cachorro, no sabe lo que está haciendo. En todo caso Napoleón es más riesgoso para él que Tomo-chan para Napoleón porque es más grande

-Napoleón odia a los perros –repitió él, atreviéndose a fruncir el ceño como si yo hubiera hecho o dicho algo malo

-¡Pero tiene que acostumbrarse!

-No voy a someterlo a esto –me dijo, metiéndolo a la jaula y yo sentí que el corazón se me encogía

-No te lo lleves, no seas así

-¿Ser así? ¡no fui yo el que trajo un perro sabiendo que Napoleón los odia!

-¡Tampoco fui yo la que me separó de Napoleón debido a un berrinche! –repliqué con ganas de llorar- Y no fui yo la que le pidió a Mamoru que me regalara un perro porque él quería que me sienta mejor

Ken se giró molesto. Supongo que quería decir algo porque abrió la boca pero no dijo nada. Desvió la mirada luego de chasquear la lengua. Yo lo miraba entre molesta y dolida, ¿por qué tenía que ser así? ¿iba a iniciar otro berrinche por algo tan absurdo?

-No te lleves a Napoleón, por favor –le pedí, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta- Me comeré el asco de takoyaki que trajiste –ofrecí, no sé por qué, como si así estuviera haciendo una buena negociación

Él volvió a mirarme y no me dijo nada.

-Ahora vengo –le dije, llevándome a Tomo-chan a mi habitación y dejándolo allí para luego cerrar la puerta- Tomo-chan no va a salir mientras Napoleón esté aquí, así que estará bien

Ken siguió sin decirme nada. Así que me incliné y saqué a Napoleón de la jaula. Aún parecía asustado, por lo que saqué con mucho cuidado, acariciándole el lomo y hablándole con cariño.

-No pasa nada, soy yo. Ése horrible cachorro no volverá a asustarte –dije con cierto sarcasmo, después de todo ¿cómo era posible que algo tan pequeñito lo asustara? Pero bueno, Napoleón era tan enigmático como su dueño y yo no tenía ganas de estar analizando su conducta

Poco a poco Napoleón se fue calmando mientras lo sostenía en mis brazos.

-Voy a sacar la comida –dijo Ken, haciendo un mohín, como si estuviera resignado a dejar el berrinche a un lado

Yo disimulé una risita, ése chico realmente podía ser muy infantil. De pronto, seguro dándose cuenta de que tendría que quedarse ahí encerrado, Tomo-chan comenzó a ladrar y Napoleón dio un respingo, sacando las garras y arañándome el pecho. Se zafó como pudo y fue a meterse a la cocina, encaramándose sobre el refrigerador.

-¡Ouch! –demonios, realmente me dolió el arañazo

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Ken, acercándose a mí

-Sí

-¡Napoleón! –lo regañó, mirando hacia donde se había ido el gato

-No es su culpa, Tomo-chan lo asustó

-Te cortó –me dijo, mirándome

Yo también tenía inclinada la cabeza, abanicando con mi mano para que el ardor pasara y bajando un poco el borde de la camiseta porque dolía. Mala idea vestir una camiseta sin mangas y con escote tan abierto el día que Napoleón conoció a Tomo-chan, y peor idea abrazar al gato sabiendo que ahí había un perro que podía asustarlo.

-Iré por el agua oxigenada –dije, levantando la cabeza y me topé con Ken bastante colorado y mirando a un costado

-Yo iré –me dijo, y se fue a toda prisa hacia el baño de mi habitación

Yo no entendí su extraña reacción. Volví a bajar la cabeza para ver mi herida cuando, como si un foquito me iluminara la mente, comprendí de pronto por qué él podía estar así de avergonzado. Abrí los ojos de par en par y sentí mi cara arder. Ahí había estado, yo la tonta desubicada, mostrándole el pecho sin pena alguna.

-Bueno, al menos se dio cuenta que soy mujer –pensé con sarcasmo, pero el sarcasmo no disminuyó mi vergüenza

Escuché a Tomo-chan ladrando, entré en mi cuarto y vi a Ken parado a unos pasos de mi cama, sonriendo mientras mi pobre perro ladraba desesperado sobre la cama.

-¿Qué piensas hacer, perro miniatura? ¿saltar y morderme?

-No te conoce, de hecho casi no ve a nadie más que a mí, así que por eso te ladra –alegué, acercándome y quitándole el frasco de agua oxigenada de la mano- Gracias –añadí, yendo a buscar un pedazo de algodón

-¿Te sigue doliendo? –me preguntó Ken, sentándose sobre la cama mientras molestaba a Tomo-chan alcanzándole el dedo y dándole en uno y otro lado de la cabeza, haciendo que se desespere más

-Arde –admití, aguantando el dolor que me produjo el contacto del algodón con peróxido sobre los rasguños en mi pecho

-Voy a castigar a Napoleón, no debió rascarte –me dijo él, poniéndose de pie y saliendo

-¡No, espera! –exclamé, siguiéndolo- Napoleón no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, sólo se asustó

-Aún así, mira lo que te hizo –señaló con la cabeza y luego volvió a desviar la mirada

Aclaró la garganta y noté que otra vez se estaba poniendo rojo. Aquello resultaba bastante divertido.

-Voy a estar bien, tampoco me amputó nada –alegué, yendo a la cocina por el gato- Anda Napoleón, baja –dije, mirando hacia arriba del refrigerador, donde Napoleón estaba parado, mirando hacia abajo- Vamos, voy a darte un premio –ofrecí, tratando de sobornarlo

Pero Napoleón no se movió. Me miraba como desafiándome a mejorar la oferta para convencerlo de bajar. Así que fui a una de las alacenas y saqué una caja con los bocaditos que más le gustaban. Saqué uno y se lo mostré. Estaba tan atento a lo que yo tenía en la mano que hasta dejó de mover la cola.

-¿Lo quieres? Entonces baja –dije, sentándome sobre el piso

Napoleón hizo un escaneo de la cocina con la mirada y luego dio un salto sobre el mesón para luego caer al piso, acercándose a mí para que le dé el premio.

-Buen chico, Napoleón, buen chico –dije, acariciándole la cabeza, dándole el bocadito- Me parece bien que dejes el berrinche

-Tu perro sigue ladrando –me dijo Ken, que estaba apoyado contra el marco de la puerta

-Déjalo ahí, ya se cansará y se dormirá. No quiero que vuelva a asustar a Napoleón, ¿verdad? –dije, con la voz aniñada, como me gustaba hablarle a ése gato

-¿Vamos a comer o no? El takoyaki ya se enfrió y no sabrá igual

-Caliente o frío sabe igual de feo –comenté haciendo un mohín, parándome y sacudiendo mis manos- Pero sí, vamos a comer de una vez

Me lavé las manos y luego fui por un par de platos y vasos. Miré de reojo a Ken y noté que él había sacado los cubiertos e iba al refrigerador por la jarra de jugo, como usualmente hacía cuando venía a comer a casa. De pronto parecía que el mal momento de separación que estábamos pasando jamás había existido, y que seguíamos siendo nosotros, sólo nosotros dos, los amigos de siempre.

Sacudí la cabeza, no podía volver a llenarme de ideas así, de falsas esperanzas. Después de todo el tiempo no podía volver atrás.

Tomé la bolsa para sacar los envases de comida, abrí los envases –esperando encontrarme con ése espantoso espectáculo de aquella salsa como vómito sobre las bolitas- cuando me sorprendí al descubrir que aquello no era takoyaki.

-Son crepes –dije, girando a mirar a Ken como si algo raro hubiera pasado

-Sí, lo sé –contestó él, tomando asiento en una de las sillas de la pequeña mesa redonda que tenía en la cocina

-Tú me dijiste que era takoyaki –reclamé, poniendo las manos en jarra. Después de todo estaba indignada porque me había mentido, ¿qué sentido tenía decirme que había llevado takoyaki cuando sabe que lo odio?

-Sí, sé lo que te dije –me soltó cínicamente, sonriendo burlonamente- ¿Acaso sentiste aroma de takoyaki? –me preguntó con cinismo

-No, pero cómo iba a saber que no era

-Tu olfato se aplazó –dijo con aires de autosuficiencia- Ahora apúrate o la crepe seguirá remojándose y luego no sabrá bien

-Eres el colmo –bufé indignada, pero de alguna manera contenta de que hubiera llevado algo que a mí me encantaba

Puse los crepes en dos platos y los llevé a la mesa.

- _Itadakimasu_ –dijo Ken, poniéndose a comer

Yo lo miraba intentando descifrar cómo es que de pronto se le había ocurrido aparecerse en mi departamento con Napoleón y llevando crepes, que es de las cosas que más adoro comer. Supongo que es una forma de disculparse por su berrinche sin decir "lo siento".

Estábamos comiendo cuando su celular comenzó a sonar. Yo pensé _"por favor, que no sea la ridícula quien lo está llamando"_. Ken contestó y dijo las palabras mágicas que me arruinaron el momento en un instante.

-Aiko-san, ¿pasa algo?

Qué bien, la intrusa debe tener un sexto sentido para saber cuándo él está conmigo y así ser inoportuna. No dije nada, es más, traté de disimular la mala cara. Después de todo, me dije a mí misma, ella es su novia y debería terminar de acostumbrarme a que lo llame sea el momento que sea.

-¿Ahora? No creo, estoy comiendo con Paola –dijo, y yo di un respingo al escuchar mi nombre, y me puse a escuchar mientras fingía estar de lo más concentrada en mi crepe- Sí, mañana estará bien

-¿Mañana? –pensé, refrenando un puchero de fastidio- Así que se verán mañana. Bah, pues que les aproveche. Eso sí, ojalá llueva –y sonreí por mi propio pensamiento malvadín

-Bien, tú también. Hasta mañana

-Si tienes que encontrarte con tu novia por mí no hay problema –dije, haciéndome la digna. Después de todo tenía que aparentar ser lo madura que no era- Puedes dejarme con Napoleón y recogerlo mañana. Yo me las arreglaré con él y Tomo-chan

-No es necesario, ya dije que hoy no podía

-Pero es tu novia…

-¿Y eso qué? –me devolvió, haciendo un gesto extraño, como si me estuviera reclamando algo- Tú eres mi amiga, así que puedo quedarme

-Pero Ken… -intenté alegar. En verdad agradecía que quisiera quedarse, pero hasta yo debía aprender que lo que estaba haciendo no estaba bien, por más que doliera

-¿Quieres que me vaya? –preguntó, y esta vez sí frunció el ceño

-Ay no, no quiero pelear otra vez –pensé fastidiada

-¿Por qué insistes en complicar todo?

-¿Que yo qué? –me sorprendí, de qué demonios estaba hablando

-Aiko-san es mi novia, tú eres mi amiga. Hasta ahí todo claro, ¿por qué no simplemente seguir haciendo las cosas que hacíamos?

-Porque ya no es igual que antes

-¿Y por qué no?

Quise responder "porque aún duele tener que aceptar que ahora está ella", pero no lo dije, sólo atiné a bajar la cabeza y no contestar nada. Ya se lo había dicho, o al menos intenté que él lo comprendiera, pero al parecer no lo entendía. No tenía ganas de pelear. De verdad que durante todo ése tiempo las ganas de pelear y devolver mis respuestas sarcásticas de siempre ya no eran las de siempre. Estaba como desgastada, y menos tenía ganas de emplear lo que me quedaba de ingenio sarcástico con él. Pocas veces antes lo había hecho, porque yo lo respetaba mucho, y dolía cada vez que lo hacía, porque era como lanzar un golpe que volvía contra mí.

-Por favor, trata de que sea como antes –me pidió

Levanté la cabeza y pude notar que me miraba con pena. Vaya, así que después de todo Ken tenía corazón y podía demostrar tener algún tipo de sentimiento.

-No podrá ser como antes, pero al menos trataré de acostumbrarme –contesté

¿Qué más podía decirle? ¿que jamás sería como antes? ¿que pese al esfuerzo que había estado haciendo todo ése tiempo cada vez costaba más tener que admitir los obvios cambios que habían sufrido nuestras vidas?

-Gracias –dijo, poniéndose a comer nuevamente

Sentía que me ahogaba. Las cosas no podían ser tan fáciles como él las planteaba, no para mí, no porque yo seguía enamorada de él y me martirizaba la idea de aún tener esos sentimientos, y que doliera cada vez que tuviera que verlo con Aiko.

-Ya vengo, voy a darle de comer a Tomo-chan –dije, poniéndome de pie

Al menos ésa excusa me sirvió para alejarme un rato de él. Entré en mi habitación y vi que Tomo-chan estaba dormidito sobre mi cama. Al escucharme levantó la cabeza y comenzó a mover la colita.

-Mira, te traje la cena –le dije, bajándolo al piso para que comiera

Me quedé un rato absorta viendo a Tomo-chan acabarse la comida. Apreté los puños, furiosa contra mí y mi afición de aferrarme al pasado. Respiré profundo y luego me puse de pie. Tenía que madurar de una vez, y aceptar la situación sin estar huyendo iba a ser uno de los primeros pasos.

-Puedo hacerlo –me dije, llenándome de valor- ¿Verdad Tomo-chan?

Él ni me miró. Se estaba relamiendo y rebuscaba en su vacío plato por algo más de comer.

-Tú y yo vamos a estar bien, ¿verdad Tomo-chan? –pregunté, acariciándole la cabecita- Y tú me ayudarás a seguir adelante porque ya no estoy sola, ¿verdad?

Levanté a mi cachorro y lo puse nuevamente sobre la cama.

-Enseguida vengo, no vayas a orinarte en la cama –le advertí, y luego salí

* * *

 _Paola Wakabayashi y Aiko Fujimiya son personajes OC creado por Tsuki_W._

 _Todos los personajes de Captain Tsubasa son propiedad de Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha._


	10. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

Al salir noté que Ken estaba en la sala, sentado sobre la alfombra, jugando con Napoleón y una pluma.

-Como no volvías vine a jugar con Napoleón –me dijo, sin mirarme, atento a la pluma que movía para que Napoleón no la aplaste

-¿Ya terminaste?

-Sí

-Yo acabo y vengo –le dije, yendo a la cocina

Terminé de comer lo poco de crepe que me quedaba. Dejé mi plato en el lavaplatos, notando que Ken había lavado el suyo y lo había dejado en el secador de platos, luego fui a la sala y también me senté en la alfombra.

-¿Ha estado comiendo bien? –pregunté como casualmente. Quería romper el silencio

-Sí, aunque no tanto como antes. Supongo que se pregunta por qué ya no vas a verlo

-Je, si le das atún se le olvida que no estoy –comenté con sarcasmo

-¿Crees que Napoleón es tan desleal?

-No dije que fuera desleal, pero es un animalito. Obviamente si le das buena comida puedes conseguir animarlo

-A Napoleón no

-Bien, como digas… -otra vez estábamos por pelear por una tontería

Nos quedamos en silencio. Yo miraba entretenida cómo Napoleón intentaba agarrar la pluma que Ken movía a uno y otro lado.

-¿Estás saliendo con él? –preguntó de pronto él y yo lo miré extrañada

-¿Él?

-Izawa

-¿Mamoru? –dije, enarcando las cejas. ¿En serio me estaba preguntando eso?

-¿Conoces a otro Izawa? –ahí estaba otra vez su sarcasmo

-No, no conozco a otro, pero no sé por qué me lo preguntas

-Porque parece que estuvieras saliendo con él

-¿Ah sí? Pues no sé por qué –fingí demencia

-¿Entonces están saliendo? –insistió, mirándome seriamente

-No –respondí incómoda- Aún no

-¿Aún? –repitió, enarcando una ceja, y su insistencia me estaba poniendo más incómoda aún

-No quiero hablar de eso –pedí, volviendo a mirar a Napoleón que mordisqueaba la pluma que había pillado

-¿Te gusta?

¡Oh mi Dios! ¿desde cuándo él y yo teníamos ése tipo de conversación? Así puesto parecía mi hermano mayor preguntándome sobre mi primer novio, a ver si lo aprobaba o no.

-¿Y si fuera así qué? –devolví, molesta por el interrogatorio, si lo quería saber por el complejo de hermano mayor que tenía, no me agradaba

-Tú y él no se ven bien juntos –se ¿sinceró?

¿Quién le dijo nada de lo mal que se veía con la mustia de Aiko? ¿ahora resultaba que Mamoru y yo no hacíamos buena pareja? Qué descaro. Para empezar, desde cuándo era tan entrometido como para opinar con quién podía o no verme bien.

-¿Y eso qué? Mamoru es muy bueno conmigo –defendí. Y sí, me di cuenta que otra vez estábamos discutiendo

-¿Y eso te basta para salir con él?

-¿Y quién dijo que salgo con él? –reclamé- Y aunque así fuera, ¿a ti qué más te da? Para hermano mayor celoso ya tengo a Kazuki, gracias. Así que espero que no quieras venir a ocupar su lugar

-Mejor olvídalo… -lo dijo apenas, haciendo una mueca, bajando la mirada

Y de pronto me sentí culpable como si acabara de lanzarle un insulto horrible.

-¿Cómo te va con Aiko? –dije después de un rato en silencio. Sí, mi lado masoquista volvió, pero es que tampoco quería quedarme ahí en tan incómodo silencio

-Bien, supongo –contestó él, encogiéndose de hombros

-¿Supones?

-Sí, por qué. ¿Qué debía decir?

-No sé, quizás contarme un poco más de lo que haces con ella

-No hacemos nada sobresaliente

-Ya veo… -musité

Qué difícil se había vuelto conversar con él. Sentí decepción al no poder hablar naturalmente. No sabía qué tema sacar a colación, aunque en realidad habían muchos.

-¿No quieres ir mañana al cine? –me preguntó de repente, y debí poner una cara graciosa del espanto que me causó que ahogó una risita- ¿Por qué pones esa cara? No es que no hayamos ido antes

-Sí, pero usualmente yo era la que te decía de ir –le recordé, aún creyendo que era una broma o había escuchado mal

-Bueno, pero ahora te lo estoy pidiendo yo. ¿Hay algún problema con eso?

-No…pero es raro –admití, aún confundida

-Je, ¿entonces quieres ir o no?

-¿Estará Aiko? –pregunté por si acaso

-No, no estará –me contestó, y hasta rodó los ojos, cosa que me indignó

-Está bien, pero qué veremos

-Qué quieres ver tú

-¿Yo? ¿Estás seguro?

-Sí

Ahora lo creía menos. Usualmente él no me dejaba elegir la película y teníamos que hasta dejarlo a la moneda porque casi siempre la película que yo quería ver no le gustaba a él. Él prefería las de acción o ciencia ficción, mientras que yo prefería las comedias o comedias románticas.

-Ya sé cuál –contesté después de analizarlo un poco

-¿Cuál?

-Lo sabrás mañana –aclaré sonriéndole con burla. A ver qué cara pondría cuando estuviéramos en el cine

Él esbozó una media sonrisa y asintió, y el corazón se me encogió porque cuando pensé que no podía gustarme o quererlo más, pues lo estaba haciendo. No debía ser así, lo sé, pero no es nada fácil contraponerse al corazón.

Después de un rato Ken y Napoleón se fueron, y yo me quedé con Tomo-chan, que se había dormido en mis brazos.

Comencé a mentalizarme que "la cita" de mañana no sería en verdad una cita, sino retomar una actividad rutinaria que solíamos tener, y que –como siempre- iríamos juntos a ver una película sólo en calidad de amigos.

Al día siguiente, pese a mi impulso de arreglarme mejor, analicé cómo me vestiría si fuera al cine con Kazuki. Y habiendo sacado una conclusión, pues me puse unos cortos de jean, sandalias y camiseta sin mangas. Me agarré el cabello en una media cola y así me fui, después de dejar a Tomo-chan con una vecina amiga que solía cuidarlo por mí cuando no estaba en casa.

No importó cuánto me haya repetido mil veces "es como antes, es como antes", porque mi corazón latía emocionado al saber que volvería a encontrarme con Ken. Más porque él había sido el de la idea.

Cuando llegué al cine noté que él ya estaba esperando donde siempre, mirando algo en su celular. Me acerqué y aclaré la garganta para hacerle notar que estaba ahí.

Creo que lo agarré muy concentrado, porque al verme reaccionó de forma muy graciosa. Casi hace caer su celular y su cara se puso roja. Quién sabe qué estaría viendo en su celular.

-Ah, hola –me dijo, guardando su celular rápidamente, y noté cierto nerviosismo en su voz

-Hola, ¿llegaste hace mucho?

-No, acabo de llegar

-Ya compré las entradas online, así no podrás replicar –anuncié divertida, sacando de mi bolso el par de tickets impresos

-¿Y qué veremos?

-Ya verás –comenté aguantando la risa

Seguramente Ken se querrá morir cuando sepa que veremos una película animada. Él no es del tipo de ver ésas cosas.

Compramos palomitas y refrescos, y entramos a la sala. Cuando la película comenzó yo giré para ver su cara de disconformidad, pero en su lugar lo noté concentrado, cosa que me extrañó. Me encogí de hombros, total, la cosa era estar ahí con él, no importaba la película.

Durante la película traté de no parecer lo nerviosa que estaba, así que me concentré en la trama –que por cierto era bastante graciosa-. Evité volver a mirarlo para no parecer una loca enamorada.

De pronto sentí que se acercaba, seguramente para decirme algo, y giré la cara para mirarlo. Cuando lo miré de frente él se alejó velozmente, y yo enarqué las cejas porque no entendía su reacción.

-¿Pasa algo? –pregunté curiosa

-N…no –contestó, evitando mirarme

Si no era porque el lugar estaba oscuro hasta podría jurar que estaba sonrojado.

-¿Estás bien? –insistí

-Eh…sí, sólo quería decirte que tenías algo en la cara –me dijo, aún sin mirarme, mientras señalaba con su dedo la mejilla

Extrañada, me limpié la cara con la mano.

-¿Y ahora?

-Ahora está bien –respondió, mirándome de reojo para reacomodarse en su asiento

Volví a mirarlo confundida. Honestamente nunca antes lo había visto así de extraño. Quizás la película no le estaba gustando como yo misma lo había previsto.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, cuando lo oí decir algo.

-Oh oh

-Qué, qué pasa –le pregunté extrañada ante la cara de susto que puso

-Ahora vengo –me dijo, y salió corriendo de la sala

Después de un rato volvió, ya cuando la película había terminado y ya hasta las luces habían encendido porque no quedaban más que los créditos. Yo no me moví, preferí esperarlo allí sentada para que no se sintiera mal, creyendo que me había dejado sola.

-¿Está todo bien? –pregunté preocupada

-Eh sí, lo que pasa es que había olvidado algo –contestó, llevándose una mano a la nuca

-¿Algo importante? –insistí curiosa, parándome y caminando hacia el pasillo

-Supongo… -contestó bajito, mirando sus pies

Entonces deduje que ésa extraña actitud sólo podía deberse a una cosa: Aiko. Aclaré la garganta para que mi siguiente pregunta no sonara a reclamo, y mientras nos dirigíamos a la salida me animé a preguntar otra vez.

-¿Le pasó algo?

-A quién

-Cómo a quién, a Aiko. Porque supongo que fue algo que pasó con ella, ¿no?

-Pues sí –admitió sin mirarme

-¿Y entonces? ¿está todo bien?

-Sí, lo que pasa es que había quedado en salir con ella y me olvidé llamarle –me contó, avergonzado

Casi me echo a reír, pero hubiera sido cruel. Volví a aclarar la garganta, me mordí el labio inferior y no dije nada. Así que el chico éste podía ser cruel no sólo conmigo sino también con la mustia. Ay Ken, tú no cambias con nadie, ni siquiera con tu novia, la única mujer que llamó tu atención. Eres el colmo…

Después de ver la película nos fuimos a comer algo. Él se puso a contarme que tendrían un partido importante el fin de semana, y que "sería bueno" que yo vaya.

-Por qué, ¿crees que te traigo suerte o qué? –me burlé, mordiendo una papita frita que unté con mayonesa

-No sé, me gusta que vayas –contestó con indiferencia, y siguió comiendo su hamburguesa

Je, sonreí para mis adentros. Él no sabía las cosas que decía ni cuán importantes podían ser para mí. Realmente era un cruel inconsciente.

Después de comer nos separamos en la estación para volver a casa. Me habría gustado plantearle hacer algo más, como ir a caminar o a ver tiendas en algún mall –aunque a él le aburre-, pero me contuve porque nuevamente me obligué a recordar que él tenía novia y yo debía dejar de estar jugando a serlo.

Cuando volví a mi departamento fui a buscar a Tomo-chan, y de ahí nos fuimos directo a dormir. Todo el día había estado tan nerviosa que eso me agotó más que haber estado corriendo la tarde entera.

La nueva semana comenzó y con ella mi rutina. Como me había inscrito a clases de verano, pues tenía que aguantar el maldito calor e ir a la universidad.

Recordé que días anteriores, preocupada por la situación que estaría pasando, Naoko me llamó para saber cómo iban las cosas con Ken. Tan sincera como pude ser le conté que, aunque intentaba superarlo estoicamente, cada vez me era más difícil hacer como si nada y volver a ser la misma amiga de siempre. Que dolía verlo con Aiko, lo quisiera o no.

Entonces ella me había planteado una solución que yo califiqué como cobarde: irme de Nagoya de una vez. No podía irme, ¿cómo podría hacerlo? Naoko insistió con que sólo poniendo distancia entre los dos lograría volver a verlo como el amigo que siempre sería para mí, que debía dejar de ser masoquista y que dejara de aferrarme a él como si estuviera esperando que él fuera a cambiar conmigo.

Supongo que inconscientemente aún estaba esperando eso, que él aún podría verme de otra manera, aunque mi lado lógico me decía que eso no pasaría jamás. Igualmente no creía que irme de Nagoya fuera solución a nada, porque no ver a Ken dolería más y no quería pasar por eso.

Revisé mi correo y noté que Naoko me había mandado un documento que había prometido enviarme. Una aplicación de ingreso a la universidad del Toho que ella había conseguido gracias a la ayuda de Kawabe, porque su padre era parte del directorio del consorcio Toho.

Si bien la idea me agradó, porque casi toda mi vida la había pasado en el internado del Toho, la sola imagen de Ken me hizo desistir y comprender que volver al Toho tenía más contras que pros. Así que simplemente ignoré el mensaje. Me disculpé mentalmente con Naoko, pero no podía aceptarlo.

A media semana, extrañamente, Kazuki me llamó hecho el casual –se nota clarito cuando llama para chismosear sobre algo- preguntándome cómo iba todo. Yo le seguí la charla, cuando de repente surgió el tema por el que seguramente llamó desde el inicio: quería saber cómo iban las cosas con Ken.

-Nada diferente –mentí

No podía decirle lo mismo que le había contado a Naoko, porque mi mejor amigo es un bruto para ser sensible y seguramente me saldría con algo que yo no querría oír, así que era mejor evitarme el mal rato.

-¿No te dijo nada?

-¿Por qué debería? –pregunté. Su insistencia estaba siendo muy sospechosa

-No, por nada

-Qué, ¿él te dijo algo? –se la devolví. Ahora la curiosa era yo

-No, ¿qué iba a decirme?

-No lo sé, supongo que algo debió decirte para que llamaras a preguntarme

-Llamé porque quiero saber cómo estás

-Pues estoy bien, ya te lo dije

-Era sólo eso

-¿Y para eso me preguntaste por Ken? –a mí no me toma por tonta, éste se traía algo

-Era una pregunta casual. Como dijiste que ahora tenía novia pues quería saber cómo estás llevando el asunto

-¿Cómo quieres que lo lleve? Como puedo. No me siento feliz de verlos juntos, pero estoy tratando de adaptarme, ¿tú qué harías en mi lugar?

-Buscarme otro –contestó Kazuki con tanta simpleza que no me sorprendió viniendo de él

Sin embargo, sí me sorprendió que en mi mente apareciera la imagen de Mamoru. Sonreí con mi propia ocurrencia. ¿En verdad yo sería capaz de hacer algo así? ¿buscar a alguien más esperando que fuera el clavo que saque al otro?

-¿Pero Ken no te dijo nada? –volvió a insistir Kazuki

-Nada de qué

-No sé, o quizás se comportó extraño

-No. El que se está comportando extraño eres tú –le dije, porque ya estaba llegando al colmo de las preguntitas malamente disimuladas- ¿No puedes ser claro y decirme de una vez qué quieres saber?

-Nada en especial

-Kazuki, deja de mentir –me harté- ¿Ken te dijo algo?

-No, él no me dijo nada

-¿Entonces?

-Nada

-¿Cómo que nada?

-Nada. Mejor cuéntame, ¿Naoko me comentó que le gustaría que volvieras al Toho? –dijo de pronto, y mi corazón dio un vuelco al escuchar ése tema otra vez

-¿Naoko te lo contó?

-Ajá

-¿Y tú qué piensas?

-Pienso como ella. Alejarte de Ken te haría bien, pero por otro lado… -se calló después

-Por otro lado qué –no podía dejarme con la duda de qué iba a decir

-Nada, sólo que te haría bien

-Pues no creas que no lo he pensado, pero escapar no es la solución

-No estarías escapando, le estarías poniendo paños fríos a una situación que cada vez está peor –me aconsejó Kazuki en ése tono sabio que suele utilizar cuando se pone serio

-No lo sé, Kazuki. No lo sé…

-Analízalo. Después de todo aún tienes tiempo antes del inicio de clases

-Sí, lo sé…

-Estuve hablando con Takashima y me dijo que él podría prestarte temporalmente el departamento que él tiene cerca de la universidad

-¿Ya te tomaste la molestia de buscarme un lugarcito? –me burlé. Como siempre él y su hábito de hermano mayor

-Sólo por si acaso. Me gusta ser previsivo

-Te lo agradezco, pero no creo que sea necesario

-De todos modos, sabes que cuentas con el departamento por si te decides a volver a Tokio

-Sí, lo sé. Gracias Kazuki

-Saluda a Ken de mi parte si lo ves –dijo, y sé que lo dijo por molestar, porque su tono de voz de "quiero fastidiarte un poco" resulta muy claro para mí

-Se lo diré. ¿Quieres también que salude a su novia? –me burlé

-Oh claro, así gano algunos puntos porque está muy buena –se atrevió a comentar, y eso ya no me pareció gracioso

-Eres un pervertido –lo regañé, molesta

-No, sólo dije la verdad

-Mejor vete a hacer algo más interesante que estar comentando de las novias de otros –dije, aún mosqueada

-Jajaja, okay, ya me voy. Cuídate y pórtate bien

-Siempre lo hago

-Si lo hicieras no tendría que estar recordándotelo

-Tú también pórtate bien y que Tsubaki no se entere que andas echándole el ojo a la novia de Ken –protesté

-Tsubaki sabe que soy fiel

-Pues vaya fraude de fiel

-Jajaja, claro que no. Charlamos otro día. Adiós

-Adiós –contesté, colgando luego, aún indignada por sus tontas bromas

* * *

 _Paola Wakabayashi y Aiko Fujimiya son personajes OC creado por Tsuki_W._

 _Todos los personajes de Captain Tsubasa son propiedad de Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha._


	11. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

Ya estaba esperando a que mi aburrida semana termine porque seguía agobiada con la idea de tareas y exámenes finales de verano. Aún seguía pensando si sería buena idea ir al partido a ver a Ken, después de todo ya tendría que estar estudiando para los exámenes. Pero como mis prioridades no son las mismas que de otros, pues aún estaba tratando de definir si iría o no.

Mamoru seguía llamándome o mandándome mensajes de vez en cuando. Era muy divertido conversar con él porque a veces no entendía mis bromas y se tomaba en serio todo lo que le decía. Solía preguntar por Tomo-chan, aunque no había estado con él muchas veces.

Cuando hablé con Mamoru la última vez volvió a mi mente lo que había dicho Kazuki, eso de "buscarme otro". Aún no le había dado una respuesta a Mamoru sobre su confesión, y no sólo por vergüenza, pero es que no quería decirle "sí" sabiendo que seguiría pensando en Ken, pero tampoco decirle que "no" porque en verdad tenía curiosidad de saber cómo sería tener un novio "oficial" al que le guste y del que pueda enamorarme sin estar pensando que él no me veía de la misma forma.

Como necesitaba mandar por correo electrónico una tarea que acababa de finalizar, mis ojos se toparon nuevamente con el mensaje de Naoko y la aplicación para volver al Toho. Sólo por curiosidad abrí el archivo y noté que muchos de los puntos a rellenar eran muy simples para mí, en especial por ser ex alumna. Sin embargo, sacudí la cabeza y volví a decirme que eso sería escapar, y que mal que mal Ken y yo nos estábamos llevando bien últimamente.

Otro día, mientras estaba en la biblioteca adelantando algo de materia para el examen, recibí un mensaje de texto precisamente de Ken, preguntándome dónde estaba. Le dije que aún estaba en la universidad y que en un rato saldría, y él contestó que a determinada hora iría a esperarme.

No sé qué cara habré puesto que el chico que estaba sentado un poco más allá que yo, ahogó una risita y luego volvió a concentrarse en su libro cuando lo miré mosqueada porque no me gustaba que se rían de mí.

-Ken está muy raro –pensé- ¿Desde cuándo me manda mensajes así casualmente y de la nada? No lo hace a menos que sea estrictamente necesario o necesite algo urgentemente. O sea, una vez cada año, y ni eso

Me encogí de hombros. Supuse que era porque era muestra de su buena voluntad de llevar la fiesta en paz conmigo, aunque no dejó de emocionarme su cambio de actitud siendo algo más considerado.

Cuando salí, como me había dicho, Ken estaba ahí esperándome. Caminé más rápido y le di encuentro, y casi de inmediato quedamos en ir a comer cerca. Era como volver el tiempo atrás, pero recordándome que las circunstancias no eran las mismas.

Durante aquella comida como que la conversación fluyó más naturalmente. Evité mencionar a Aiko para no comenzar a discutir o tener que fingir que me interesaba saber de ella. Felizmente él tampoco la nombró ni me contó nada referente a ella.

Después de comer nos fuimos a la estación. Estábamos ya en el lugar donde solíamos despedirnos para tomar cada quien el tren hacia su casa, cuando él de pronto salió con la idea de acompañarme.

-Pero no es tan tarde –alegué extrañada

-Aún así, ya es de noche –insistió él

-Pero recién está oscureciendo –le hice notar. Después de todo, era verano y oscurecía más tarde lo usual

-¿No quieres que te acompañe o qué? –me reclamó

-No, no es eso, pero en serio no tienes que molestarte e ir conmigo

-Deja de hablarme como si fuera un extraño y apúrate que ya va a llegar el tren –me dijo, agarrándome de la mano y obligándome a correr detrás de él

Yo no lo podía creer. Él jamás me agarró de la mano, creo que porque siempre fue esa persona distante a la que no le gusta el contacto con otros, y es que realmente no le gusta que lo estén tocando. Era demasiado extraño a la vez que agradable. Su tibia mano contrastaba con la mía que usualmente está fría –no sé por qué, algunos me dijeron que probablemente tenía problemas de circulación-. El caso es que yo me dejé llevar, ni siquiera intenté zafarme como lógicamente debí.

Llegamos justo a tiempo para subirnos al tren, respirando agitados. Una vez adentro, él soltó mi mano, así que deduje que me había agarrado simplemente por el impulso de llegar a tiempo al tren.

-Odio correr –comenté, evitando a propósito preguntarle por qué, no como en otras ocasiones, él me había tomado de la mano en vez de simplemente ponerse a correr esperando a que yo le diera alcance

-Necesitas ejercitarte –dijo él, sentándose en uno de los asientos vacíos del vagón

-No, para eso estás tú. Haces suficiente ejercicio para ti y para mí –bromeé y él sonrió

Me senté junto a él. Un buen tramo no dijimos nada. Era como volver al pasado, pero al mismo tiempo con un nuevo ambiente extraño entre los dos. Quería preguntarle por qué parecía estar diferente, pero tenía miedo a comenzar una discusión sin sentido porque él no entendiera la pregunta y creyera que le estaba reclamando por algo.

De repente él comenzó a preguntarme por Tomo-chan, comentando además que Napoleón aún esperaba que yo fuera a verlo. Ja, como si él hablara el idioma de los gatos.

No repliqué, le seguí la corriente. Le conté las travesuras/maldades que hacía Tomo-chan, mientras él escuchaba atento –como pocas veces con cosas tan triviales como ésa-, y de cuando en cuando comentaba que dejaría de hacer esas cosas cuando creciera un poco más.

-Te divierte tenerlo, ¿no? –preguntó, mirando sus manos

-Sí. Realmente Mamoru acertó al dármelo –comenté sonriendo, y de pronto sentí que no debí haber dicho algo así

Él no levantó la mirada ni dijo nada, así que yo tuve que intentar cambiar de tema.

-Ojalá Napoleón pudiera aprender a convivir con él, así podría cuidarlo como antes

-Supongo que sería cuestión de que se acostumbre –comentó Ken tranquilamente, mirándome de una forma extraña, como si sintiera pena por algo

-¿Tú dejarías que intente que se llevaran bien? –pregunté entusiasmada

-Mientras Napoleón no te lastime ni a Tomo-chan, creo que podría

-Gracias –le dije con toda sinceridad, sonriendo

-No tienes nada que agradecer –me contestó, volviendo a fijar la mirada en sus manos

Creo que si tuviera unas manos tan bonitas también me gustaría vérmelas, jeje.

Llegamos a mi parada y él insistió en llevarme a casa. Parecía un chico que acompañaba a su novia. Sé que debía seguir insistiendo con la idea de que era sólo mi amigo, pero al menos lo tomé como una pequeña broma o una corta ilusión que no le haría mal a nadie, porque sabía que era sólo eso, una ilusión.

Me acompañó hasta la puerta del edificio e insistió en que entrara. No sé para qué fue todo el camino conmigo si ni quiso entrar. Antes lo hacía, ahora no, ¿cuáles eran sus razones? No lo sé. Quizás comprendió que él también debía poner de su parte para establecer límites entre lo que era una amiga y lo que era una novia. Quizás…

Como al fin llegó el viernes yo planeaba estudiar lo más que pudiera, para así poder ir el sábado al estadio. Tenía mis prioridades –diferentes a las de los demás como dije- pero eso no me hacía irresponsable. Después de todo me había costado entrar en esa universidad y no podía relajarme.

Hacía varias horas que estaba en la sala, sentada sobre el piso leyendo y haciendo anotaciones. Me levanté un rato para ir a la cocina por café, cuando tocaron el timbre. Miré mi reloj, no era tarde, pero a esa hora no tenía ni idea de quién podría estar visitándome, si es que no era el latoso administrador del edificio. De mala gana fui a abrir, y enarqué las cejas hasta acalambrarme cuando encontré a Ken parado en la puerta.

-Hola –saludó, levantando una mano

-Ken, ¿qué haces aquí? –pregunté aún sorprendida

-Eh…vine a traerte esto –me contestó, buscando algo en su bolsillo y luego sacando un ticket

-¿Qué es eso?

-¿No te dije que esperaba que fueras mañana al partido? –me dijo, como si fuera algo obvio

Juro que mi corazón se detuvo por unos segundos de la sola emoción. ¿En verdad él estaba ahí sólo para darme una entrada para el juego del día siguiente? ¿acaso eso estaba pasando en realidad? Me pellizqué disimuladamente, esperando no haberme quedado dormida mientras estudiaba y estar soñando ridiculeces, pero el dolor que sentí en el antebrazo me hizo dar cuenta que no era un sueño.

Invité a Ken a pasar, tampoco lo iba a dejar en el pasillo, y él entró con cierta… ¿timidez? O al menos eso me pareció a mí.

Tomo-chan salió a saludarlo. Parece que se acordaba de él, porque se paró de dos patas en una de las piernas de Ken para que pudiera levantarlo. Ken sonrió y lo levantó. Tomo-chan se veía más pequeño entre sus manos que entre las mías.

-¿Quieres tomar algo? –le pregunté

-¿Tienes jugo de manzana? –me preguntó, yendo a sentarse al sillón

-Sí, ya te lo traigo

Mientras yo estaba en la cocina sirviéndole el jugo, él se quedó con Tomo-chan en la sala.

-¿Estabas estudiando? –me preguntó en voz alta

-Sí, o al menos eso intentaba –bromeé, sirviendo el jugo y llevándoselo

-Lo siento, no quería interrumpirte

-No me interrumpiste, igual necesitaba un descanso –inventé, dándole el vaso- Aquí tienes

-Gracias

Para que no piense que me estaba interrumpiendo, cerré mis libros y me senté junto a él, viendo cómo Tomo-chan se entretenía tratando de morderle los dedos que él le alcanzaba.

-¿Listo para jugar mañana? –le pregunté, tratando de hacer conversación

-Sí, supongo…

-¿Supones? ¡arriba ése ánimo! –intenté animarlo, dándole un golpecito en el hombro

-En verdad estoy nervioso

-¿Y eso?

-Siempre lo estoy

-¿En serio? Pues nunca me lo pareció

-¿Sabías que una cancha de fútbol es como entrar a un escenario? –me preguntó seriamente

-¿A un escenario?

-Es igual, porque igual tienes un público al que le tienes que agradar

-Tú le agradas a todo mundo, sino no estarías en la selección –alegué con orgullo- Además, jugarán de locales

-Por eso hay más presión

-Lo harás bien, deja de preocuparte –le dije, estirando una mano y acariciándole casi por inercia un brazo, como solía hacer con Kazuki

Él se me quedó mirando. Cuando me di cuenta lo que estaba haciendo, sentí mi cara arder y quise quitar la mano enseguida, pero él fue más rápido y me la agarró. No dijo nada, sólo se quedó mirándome mientras seguía agarrándome la mano.

-¿Puedo besarte? –me preguntó de pronto y yo me quedé pasmada

-Q…¿qué? –alcancé a decir con la poca voz que me salió

-¿Puedo…?

Pero no terminó de repetir la pregunta. Yo estaba ahí, como atontada, viendo cómo él se aproximaba lentamente hacia mí –sí, lentamente como película cursi-, aún agarrándome la mano, y me besaba en los labios. Al pobre seguramente le pareció estar besando una pared porque más tiesa no podía estar.

Cuando él se alejó de mí, aún mirándome, yo como que recién caí en cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar. Y no sé de dónde -no pregunten porque ni yo misma lo sé- saqué el valor de zafarme, levantar ambas manos, tomarlo del rostro y ser esta vez yo quien lo besara en los labios.

No quería soltarlo, en verdad que no quería. Había deseado volver a hacer eso –y de esa forma, más "real"- desde hace tanto tiempo que inconscientemente quise que durara lo más que pudiera. Me albergaba un sentimiento tan agradable, como si realmente estuviera flotando en las nubes. Mi corazón latía a toda velocidad y podía sentir cómo golpeaba contra mi pecho, mientras sentía en el estómago las famosas mariposas de las que leí o escuché comentar. Aquél beso fue realmente mágico.

Pero tan mágico como era, pues la magia no dura para siempre y tiene que desaparecer. Y la magia desapareció cuando mi lado consciente me hizo reaccionar y escuché una voz en mi cabeza que me regañaba.

- _¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? ¡Él tiene novia, tú eres su amiga!_

Fue como despertar de repente. Lo solté y me alejé como si tocarlo me quemara. Lo miré con cara de susto, sin saber qué decir. No sé cómo explicar cómo estaba él, porque abrió los ojos –supongo que los cerró cuando lo besé- y me miró confundido, o al menos confusión es lo que yo vi en su rostro.

-Yo…lo siento… -me disculpé, poniendo una mano en mi boca- No sé por qué…Realmente lo siento –añadí, poniéndome de pie sin saber qué alegato darle para explicarle que me había dejado llevar por la emoción de besarlo

-Está bien… -dijo él, llevando una mano a la nuca, demostrando que estaba avergonzado, y poniéndose de pie también

Momento, ¿cómo que está bien? ¡no, no está bien! Para empezar, ¿de dónde sacó esa idea de preguntar si podía besarme y hacerlo? ¿por qué lo hizo? En verdad quería preguntarle, pero no me atreví. Sólo quería que las cosas se quedaran así y que él se fuera, porque sentía que mi cara se caía de vergüenza.

Ahí estaba yo, la ya resignada a quedarse en la zona de amigos, besando al chico en cuestión. Eso era como avanzar alegre y orgullosamente dos kilómetros de ruta y retroceder de golpe de nuevo al punto de partida. Había hecho algo realmente estúpido…

No dijimos nada por varios segundos. Cada quien miraba un punto diferente, tratando –creo yo- de encontrar las palabras.

-Eh…mañana te espero en el partido –me dijo Ken, aún notoriamente apenado

-Eh…claro, sí, mañana estaré ahí. Gracias por traerme la entrada –le dije, evitando mirarlo

-Entonces…mañana nos vemos –dijo, dirigiéndose a la puerta- Adiós Tomo-chan –se despidió a la distancia- Adiós –añadió, apenas mirándome, para irse después

En cuanto salió no saben la exhalación que solté. Mis manos temblaban, mi cuerpo entero también, recordando lo que acababa de pasar. Aún no podía creer lo que había hecho, y menos que él me correspondiese y no me alejara como si estuviera loca. Bueno, después de todo él había sido el que comenzó todo. Pero, sea como sea, yo no debí devolvérselo, no debí. En fin, ya era tarde para arrepentirse.

Al día siguiente, como le había prometido –tampoco era plan de no ir cuando le había dicho que iría- fui al partido. Honestamente nunca había visto jugar tan bien a Ken. Con eso de que a veces es portero y otras delantero, pues en este partido que le tocó ser delantero fue la estrella. Anotó tres goles y asistió en dos. Pobres los del otro equipo que se fueron tan vapuleados.

Los fanáticos en el estadio coreaban emocionados el apellido de Ken, y yo me sentí muy orgullosa. Después de todo sabía cuánto él se venía esforzando desde primaria para un día triunfar como jugador profesional, y lo estaba logrando.

Salí de las graderías y me dirigí hacia el área por donde los jugadores saldrían. Me dejaron pasar y me paré a esperar a Ken, un poco alejada de la puerta por donde aparecerían los jugadores del Nagoya.

Estaba esperando cuando reconocí a Aiko que –como siempre- charlaba y reía con algunos dirigentes del club. ¿Será tan tonta que no se daba cuenta que ésos eran unos viejos verdes que la andaban mirando de pies a cabeza como si tuvieran escáneres en los ojos? Supongo que a las chicas tan bonitas como ella no les importa, pero ver las caras libidinosas de ésos hombres a mí me dio asco.

En cuanto apareció Ken, los periodistas que estaban alrededor se abalanzaron sobre él para poder entrevistarlo. Nuevamente me sentí muy orgullosa, porque él, el jugador estrella de ése partido y gran figura de siempre no sólo del Nagoya sino de la selección japonesa, era mi amigo.

Ken se tardó un buen rato en hablar con la prensa, pero yo me mantuve ahí, paradita, esperando que él se librara de aquella gente. Cuando al fin tuvo chance de zafar, yo estaba por dar algunos pasos para acercarme a él, pero me detuve en seco. Aiko se acercó a Ken y él la abrazó con un cariño indescriptible, lo pude notar en sus ojos. Le sonreía y le hablaba sin dejar de sonreír.

El corazón me dolió. Fue como recibir un baldazo de agua fría, fue –otra vez- darme cuenta del lugar que yo ocupaba y del lugar que ocupaba Aiko. En un instante la emoción que aún sentía por el beso del día anterior se desvaneció, y volví a caer en cuenta que la mujer a la que él quería era Aiko, no yo.

Tuve ganas de llorar e irme, pero me dije que no podía ser tan ridícula conmigo misma. Al menos por amor propio, y para mantener mi palabra con él, debía quedarme.

Entonces me di cuenta que yo debía significar una pesada carga para Ken. El pobre había estado tratando de seguir su amistad conmigo -aún después de que yo me le confesara y que él me rechazara-, a la vez de estar con Aiko sabiendo lo que yo le había dicho sobre lo incómodo que era para mí que ella esté cerca. Me sentí la villana, porque él había estado intentando seguirme la corriente en mi berrinche de mujer despechada.

-Lo siento Ken –pensé- Realmente lamento no haberme dado cuenta que te cargué en la espalda una carga que no merecías…

Respiré profundo y me dije a mí misma "no se te ocurra llorar". Me acerqué y lo felicité por el gran partido que había hecho, qué más podía hacer.

-Kojiro estaría muy orgulloso de ti, señor delantero –comenté, juntando toda la energía que me quedaba para poder sonreírle

-Gracias –contestó Ken, sonriéndome

-¡Oye, Wakashimazu! –dijo Takeuchi, que estaba un poco más allá- ¡Los esperamos en el restaurante de siempre! Dice el entrenador que él va a invitarnos esta vez

-Okay, vamos en un minuto –contestó él, sin dejar de sonreír

Realmente me gusta su sonrisa, es una de las cosas que me enamoraron de él.

-Entonces, ¿vamos? –me preguntó, sacándome de mis pensamientos

-¿Eh?

-Vamos a comer con los demás, para festejar –me dijo, aún sonriendo

Miré a Aiko, que sonreía débilmente, evidentemente incómoda, sin soltarlo del brazo.

-Eh…no, vayan ustedes –contesté yo, tratando de parecer tranquila

-¿Por qué? –la sonrisa de Ken desapareció

-Porque no estaría bien que me cuele al asunto

-¿Colarte? Si no es la primera vez que vas con nosotros

-Sí, pero ahora está Aiko, ¿recuerdas? –le dije, mirando a la susodicha, que bajó la mirada

-Pero tú también puedes ir –alegó Ken

-No, vayan ustedes. No estaría bien que yo esté en medio. La invitación es para los jugadores y sus parejas, así que vayan y pásenla bien

-Pero…

-Además tengo que ir a estudiar –lo interrumpí rápidamente, sintiendo que el corazón se me encogía

-Puedes ir con él, si quieres –intervino Aiko- Yo puedo ir la próxima vez

-No, tú eres su novia –recalqué sin creerle ni media su amabilidad

-¿Por qué eres tan terca? –me regañó Ken

¿Por qué demonios me regañaba? ¡Estaba intentando ponerle las cosas más fáciles y dejar de ser masoquista al mismo tiempo!

-No es terquedad, es lógica –repliqué, aún intentando parecer serena

-¡Wakashimazu, ¿vienen o no?! –insistió otro de sus compañeros, que era de los últimos en irse

-Felicidades otra vez por tan gran partido –le dije, abrazándolo brevemente por la cintura, mientras el corazón me volvía a doler- Que se diviertan

-Ve con cuidado… -escuché que dijo Ken, pero no lo vi porque ya me había girado para irme

-Adiós –dijo Aiko, y aunque me dieron ganas de mostrarle el dedo medio de la mano me aguanté y simplemente la ignoré

-¡Adiós! –dije, sin mirarlos, levantando una mano a manera de despedida

Los primeros metros caminé de lo más tranquila, pero en cuanto supe que él ya no me vería me eché a correr. Ni sabía hacia dónde estaba yendo, simplemente quería alejarme de allí. Cuando no pude más me detuve y apoyé las manos en las rodillas, respirando agitada. Sentí algo tibio en la cara y recién me di cuenta que estaba llorando.

-Realmente eres estúpida, Wakabayashi Paola –me recriminé, limpiándome bruscamente las lágrimas con las manos- Eres una estúpida…

* * *

 _Paola Wakabayashi y Aiko Fujimiya son personajes OC creado por Tsuki_W._

 _Todos los personajes de Captain Tsubasa son propiedad de Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha._


	12. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12**

Los primeros metros caminé de lo más tranquila, pero en cuanto supe que él ya no me vería me eché a correr. Ni sabía hacia dónde estaba yendo, simplemente quería alejarme de allí. Cuando no pude más me detuve y apoyé las manos en las rodillas, respirando agitada. Sentí algo tibio en la cara y recién me di cuenta que estaba llorando.

-Realmente eres estúpida, Paola Wakabayashi –me recriminé, limpiándome bruscamente las lágrimas con las manos- Eres una estúpida…

Después de aquello, estuve dos días respondiendo con negativas a los mensajes de Ken, que me preguntaba si podíamos ir a alguna parte a comer o si quería que trajera algo a mi casa.

Para empezar, era extraño que él siguiera escribiéndome de propia iniciativa, pero no le presté mucha importancia. Lo atribuí a su intención sincera de querer seguir siendo mi amigo pese a mi confesión. Argumenté estar estudiando para mis exámenes, por lo que tenía que concentrarme, así que el dejó de insistir.

Al cuarto día de fingir estar ocupada, después de haber dormido apenas unas pocas horas porque seguía dándole vueltas y vuelvas al asunto, estaba frente a la computadora mirando como poseída la tecla de "enter" de mi teclado después de haber estado llenando un documento que había estado evitando. Miré nuevamente la pantalla y sentí una dolorosa punzada en el pecho. Respiré profundamente y apreté el botón, mientras leía en la pantalla "documento enviado".

Acto seguido, tomé mi celular y le mandé un mensaje a Ken, diciéndole que si en la noche podía ir un rato a verlo a su departamento. Él –muy sincero- me dijo que había quedado cenar con Aiko porque ella iba a cocinar, pero que igualmente yo podía ir. No me quiero ni imaginar lo que él le dijo a la mustia, que cocine para mí también o algo así, como si fuéramos a cenar como grandes amigos. Vaya cosa…

Llamé a Naoko, luego a Kazuki, y les comuniqué lo que había hecho. Cada uno tuvo palabras muy diferentes para mí, aunque en conclusión apoyaron mi decisión y se ofrecieron a ayudarme en lo que necesitara. Agradezco tener a ésos dos en mi vida, más que a nadie en el mundo.

Más tarde, me bañé, me cambié y salí con dirección al departamento de Ken.

Nerviosa como nunca antes, me paré frente a su puerta y respiré profundo. Mis manos me sudaban y sentía que mi corazón más rápido no podía latir. Toqué el timbre y escuché que él se acercaba.

-Hola, llegas a tiempo, la cena ya casi está lista –me dijo con total naturalidad

Cómo puede ser tan iluso, tan lindo y tan cruel a la vez, no lo entiendo.

-Eh, no voy a cenar, sólo vine a hablar contigo sobre algo en concreto –contesté

-Entonces pasa

-No, aquí está bien, quiero hablar contigo a solas

-Ken-kun, ¿quién era? –preguntó Aiko desde adentro y yo disimulé la mala cara

-Es Paola

-Ah… -contestó ella, y poco después apareció tras Ken- Hola –me saludó como si nada

Yo aclaré la garganta y devolví un "hola" cortante. Al verla nuevamente la odié, porque finalmente yo había claudicado y para mí, estar ahí a punto de decir lo que le iba a decir a Ken, era como declararme derrotada, aunque ella nunca supiera que yo tenía una especie de batalla contra ella. Pero de saber que me caía mal, seguramente lo sabía porque yo en eso disimulada no soy.

-¿No vas a pasar? Ya casi termino de preparar todo –me dijo, como si fuera su amiga

-No, vine a hablar con Ken sólo un momento –aclaré seriamente

-Pero deberías quedarte, Aiko-san cocina muy bien –intervino él

Ay Dios, en verdad no me interesa qué tan bien o mal cocina aquella mujer, yo ya quería soltar lo que quería decirle y me estaba comenzando a exasperar.

-Seguro, pero ¿puedo hablar contigo un rato a solas? –le repetí

-Eh…claro –contestó él, poniendo cara de extrañeza. A veces es tan transparente- ¿Quieres salir o…?

-¿Podemos ir al descanso al final del pasillo? –le pedí, sintiendo que un nudo se formaba en mi garganta

-Danos un minuto, enseguida vuelvo –dijo Ken, y ella asintió y se fue de nuevo adentro

Caminamos hacia el lugar que yo había mencionado. Aquél pasillo nunca me pareció tan largo.

-¿Y bien? Qué me quieres decir –dijo él, cuando nos detuvimos

-Pues…he estado pensando mucho sobre todo lo que ha pasado últimamente –comencé, apretando los puños para no ponerme a llorar- Y pues…quiero que sepas que me alegra que seas feliz

-¿Eh?

-El otro día me di cuenta de lo feliz que eres estando con Aiko. Y bueno, tienes que serlo, después de todo fue la única mujer que logró que te fijaras en ella e hicieras con ella cosas que nunca antes te vi hacer con ninguna otra mujer –alegué, y yo sentí que sonreí, aunque más bien eso debió parecer una mueca extraña- Sé lo que te dije sobre cómo me sentía respecto a ti, y sé también que está bien haberlo dicho, aunque la respuesta no haya sido la esperada

-¿Hablas de…?

-Déjame terminar, por favor –lo interrumpí, o no sería capaz de seguir. Él simplemente se calló como le pedí- Entonces comprendí que yo también quiero eso para mí –el nudo en mi garganta se hacía más grande- Yo también quiero sonreír así, mirar así, abrazar así, sentirme así. Yo también quiero que me miren así, que me sonrían así, que me abracen así, y que me quieran así. Yo también quiero encontrar esa persona especial que tú encontraste. Quiero sentirme amada por alguien a quien yo ame, quiero ser para esa persona la única en sus ojos y saber que yo puedo hacerlo feliz

-¿De qué…? –él cada vez lucía más confundido

-Siempre serás mi primer amor, aunque platónico –le confesé, y sentí que mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas inevitablemente- Y siempre, siempre serás mi amigo. Por eso soy feliz al verte feliz, al ver que encontraste a tu persona destinada

-¿Mi qué?

-Yo también quiero eso Ken, quiero encontrar a ése hombre que sea sólo para mí, y que me quiera sólo a mí –continué, mientras sentía que mis lágrimas comenzaban a brotar sin que pudiera hacer nada para detenerlas- Y sé que ése hombre no eres tú

Bajé la mirada, respiré profundo y busqué el valor que me quedaba para continuar hablando.

-Lamento haberte causado tantos problemas, realmente lo siento –dije, volviendo a mirarlo, y esta vez no pude saber qué reacción tenía él en la cara. Parecía decepción, ¿pero decepción de qué?

-¿Por qué estás diciéndome esto?

-Porque necesito que sepas, no por nadie sino por mí misma, que he decidido continuar el camino que debí seguir hace tiempo –continué explicando, limpiándome los ojos con las manos- Debí seguir mis propias decisiones velando por mi propio futuro, no ir tras de ti como una sanguijuela, je. Así que…he decidido volver al Toho

-¿Qué? –él frunció el ceño

-Estando contigo no podré dejar que continúes normalmente con lo que haces, porque siempre estarás pensando si está o no bien para mí, descuidando incluso a tu propia novia, y eso no estaría bien. Además, quiero volver a Tokio, así estaré más cerca de Naoko. Conozco el Toho y sé que volver me hará bien

-¿Cómo que te vas?

-Aceptaron mi transferencia. Después de todo de algo sirvió quemarme tanto las pestañas para entrar en la Universidad de Nagoya, ¿no?

-No puedes irte…

-Puedo y tengo que hacerlo. En verdad creí que podría lidiar con esto de "siempre serás mi amigo aunque siga enamorada de ti", pero no resultó tan fácil como esperaba. Y no te culpo, claro que no. Pero quiero también dejar de ser una carga para ti y aprender a vivir lejos de ti, como se supone debía hacerlo desde hace tiempo, desde que me di cuenta que tú siempre me verías como tu hermanita menor, tu amiga _kouhai_ a la que tenías que cuidar

-No tienes que irte por eso…

-Tengo que hacerlo. Así intentaré madurar un poco al menos, jeje. En verdad lamento tener que venir y decirte esto así, sin previo aviso, pero no quería que nadie más te lo cuente. Hoy le dije a Naoko y a Kazuki sobre mi decisión y ellos aceptaron ayudarme. Quiero que te quede claro que no es tu culpa –repetí- Esta es una decisión que tomé por el bien de los dos, para que ambos podamos tener una vida más tranquila, y sé que la distancia nos la dará

Ken me miraba sin decir nada, parecía que intentaba terminar de entender lo que acababa de expresarle.

-Te avisaré cuál será mi nueva dirección para que puedas visitarme cuando estés por Tokio –le dije, esbozando la sonrisa que pude- Gracias por haber cuidado de mí hasta ahora, _senpai_ –el corazón dolía cada vez más- Gracias por todo. Cuídate –le dije, acercándome y estirando un poco el cuello para darle un rápido beso en la mejilla- Adiós…

Volteé sin esperar una respuesta. Tuve que limpiarme nuevamente las mejillas con las manos. Cuando levanté la mirada Aiko estaba parada en la puerta del departamento, a unos pasos de mí, mirándome con cara de confusión. Desvié la mirada. Aquella mujer no me agradaba ni me agradaría, por más que ella fuera la mujer que Ken eligió.

Pasé junto a ella sin decirle nada, con la frente en alto. Si bien ella se había ganado el corazón del hombre que yo amaba, no iba a dejar que me vea derrotada. Ya suficiente había hecho el ridículo frente a ella como para permitirle eso más.

No sé ni cómo llegué a casa, pero en cuanto estuve adentro me apuré para ir hasta mi habitación y me arrojé sobre mi cama para ponerme a llorar amargamente. El pecho me dolía horrores, tenía ganas de sacarme el corazón y estrujarlo, así dejaría de sentir ese dolor tan intenso.

Así, me dije yo, así tenía que ponerle fin a tantos años de un amor correspondido, a un amor que no pudo ser y que no podría ser nunca, simplemente porque él jamás me miraría diferente, simplemente porque a sus ojos yo nunca sería más que su amiga. Pero tenía que terminar, y yo tenía que ser la que le ponga el punto final, y así sería, aunque no sabía por cuánto tiempo más me dolería.

Cuando por fin terminé los exámenes, Kazuki me ayudó a contratar una compañía que me iba a ayudar con la mudanza. Yo esperaba quedarme unos días más en Nagoya, pero a mi mejor amigo no le pareció la idea. Creo que pensó que mientras más tiempo siguiera allí corría más riesgo de echarme atrás y volver a lo de siempre. Pero no lo iba a hacer, estaba segura de eso.

Durante esos días Ken ya no volvió a mandarme ningún mensaje o a llamarme. Supongo que entendió mis razones y las estaba respetando, aunque en aquél momento que le dije sobre mi decisión se viera confundido. Yo agradecí que él no apareciera, porque era capaz de soltarme a llorar frente a él otra vez y no quería que eso pasara volviera a pasar porque era demasiado vergonzoso.

Me dolía dejar Nagoya porque me había acostumbrado a estar ahí, y me dolía más la idea de ya no ver a Ken el momento que quisiera atravesando sólo unas cuantas cuadras de la ciudad para buscarlo. Pero me iba a adaptar, así como cuando había llegado a aquella ciudad extraña para mí, aunque la presencia de Ken fue lo que me ayudó entonces a que todo me resultara mejor.

Ya le había contado a Mamoru de mi decisión y podría jurar que sonó sorprendido cuando se lo dije. Me repitió como cuatro veces si no era una broma y que si estaba dispuesta a volver a Tokio dejando a Ken atrás. Yo le repetí las mismas cuatro veces que hablaba en serio, y –en broma- le dije que esperaba que fuera a ayudarme a ordenar mis cosas, porque después de todo no estaría tan lejos de mí. Él accedió de buena gana y quedó en ayudarme. Ése chico vale oro.

El último día en aquél departamento estaba terminando de meter en mi maleta lo último que quedaba en los cajones, cuando el timbre sonó. Pensé que sería el administrador del edificio que había venido a despedirse –el hombre se entera de todo no sé cómo-, así que dejé a Tomo-chan en mi cuarto –porque cada vez que veía al hombre él no dejaba de ladrarle- y salí a abrir.

Mi corazón se detuvo cuando vi a Ken parado frente a la puerta, agarrando la tan conocida jaula de Napoleón.

-Sorimachi me dijo que hoy te irías a Tokio –me dijo, con un tono apagado que nunca le había escuchado

Me dio tanta pena escucharlo así, que me dieron ganas de abrazarlo y llorar; pero tenía que ser fuerte.

-Sí, me voy hoy

-Supuse que estarías ocupada con esto de la mudanza, así que te traje a Napoleón para que pudiera despedirse de ti

Ken abrió la jaula y sacó a Napoleón con una mano. Como nunca antes, Napoleón se mostró arisco conmigo y no quería quedarse en mis brazos cuando lo tomé para agarrarlo.

-Je, debe ser que huelo mucho a Tomo-chan –comenté, tratando de esbozar una sonrisa, mientras el gato peleaba por volver con Ken

-No tienes que irte –dijo Ken, y sentí que mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas

-Tengo que hacerlo. Ya lo decidí y no puedo echarme para atrás –respondí, mientras Napoleón volvía a los brazos de Ken

-No es justo…

-¿Qué no es justo?

-Ni siquiera me dejaste opinar al respecto

-Je, es que no tienes que opinar

-¿Cómo que no tengo que opinar? –me dijo, frunciendo el ceño

-Eres mi amigo, es obvio que no querrías que me vaya, pero en verdad tengo que hacerlo

-¿Por qué insistes con eso de que "tienes"? –me reclamó, metiendo a Napoleón de vuelta en su jaula

-Ya te lo expliqué…

-¿Y por qué al menos no me dejaste decir algo al respecto?

-Porque sé lo que me vas a decir –alegué cansada- Tú tienes una forma muy tranquila y optimista de ver las cosas. No, no voy a hacerme amiga de Aiko con el tiempo. No, nuestra relación no va a volver a ser como era antes. Y no, no es por ti que hago esto, sino por mí –mentí

-¿Tanto mal te he hecho? –me preguntó, y su pregunta me dolió

-¿Quién te dijo que me hiciste mal? Tú nunca me hiciste mal, yo misma me lo he hecho –expliqué, respirando profundo para no llorar- Alimenté ilusiones estúpidas respecto a ti, y cuando vi que había perdido ante otra mujer no quise aceptarlo e hice un berrinche. Cuando me di cuenta ya te había hecho pasar muchos malos momentos por mi mala actitud, y comprendí que debía hacer algo al respecto

-¿Y tu gran solución es irte?

-Sí –admití- Porque necesito alejarme de ti y seguir con mi vida sin depender tanto de ti

-¿Y qué hay de mí? ¿acaso me preguntaste cómo me sentiría si te vas?

Fue como recibir un baldazo de agua fría. Es cierto, si bien yo pensaba que marchándome y quitándole la carga que le había echado encima él estaría mejor, en verdad no pensé cómo se sentiría cuando yo no estuviera ahí. Pero entonces me obligué a recordar que hasta ese día yo no había sido más que una amiga-asistente personal para él, que hacía recados y cosas por él cuando él no podía, y que estaba pendiente de que tuviera lo que necesitara. Sólo eso, sólo para eso le había sido útil.

-Aiko puede hacer todo lo que yo hacía por ti –contesté, forzando una pequeña sonrisa de resignación- Y en cuanto a Napoleón, él se acostumbrará a ella. ¿No acabas de ver que ya ni quiere estar conmigo? Él sabe que tengo a Tomo-chan y a él no le agrada

-¿Crees que Aiko-san será tu reemplazo? –me preguntó en un extraño tono de voz

-Je, claro que no, si no dije eso. Ella es tu novia, yo sólo tu amiga. Me refiero a que fijarse si tienes comida en el refrigerador, comprar algunas cosas para Napoleón cuando tú no puedas, cuidarlo cuando tú viajes, o ir contigo a comer, son cosas que hará, y en un tiempo será normal para ti hacer todo eso con ella

Él no dejaba de mirarme. Abrió la boca como para decir algo, pero no dijo nada, se calló.

-Vas a estar bien sin mí, no es que necesites niñera –quise bromear

-No lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

Ahora yo lo miré confundida. ¿De qué diablos hablaba? ¿qué se supone que yo no entendía?

-Nada será igual

-Pues acostúmbrate, _Karate keeper_ –le dije, como muy pocas veces lo llamé por su apodo- Eres un adulto y no necesitas a tu amiguita de infancia por aquí. Concéntrate en tu trabajo y en tu novia, que eso es lo que te hará bien. Yo también voy a estar bien en Tokio. Puedes visitarme cuando quieras

-Eres una tonta –me dijo, mirándome con lo que yo sentí era decepción

-¿Eh? –momento, ¿por qué me estaba ofendiendo de repente?

-Realmente eres una tonta –repitió. Me miró molesto, agarró la jaula de Napoleón y se fue sin decirme nada más

Yo lo miré indignada, ¿cómo se atrevía a decirme tonta dos veces y a irse así, sin despedirse?

-Cretino… -murmuré dolida, cerrando la puerta- ¡Eres un cretino! –grité, limpiándome los ojos llenos de lágrimas

Al llegar a Tokio, Naoko e Imai me estaban esperando en el aeropuerto y me ayudaron a llevar mis maletas y a Tomo-chan al departamento que Takashima me prestaría por unos meses, hasta que yo consiguiera algo mejor o decidiera quedarme allí y lo alquilara oficialmente.

Volver a ver el Toho fue emocionante y refrescante para mí. No supe cuánto había extrañado ése lugar hasta que volví a ver el edificio. Había pasado tantos años viviendo en ése lugar, que era como volver a casa.

Naoko me ayudó a terminar de llenar y entregar los papeles de ingreso, y se ofreció a ir conmigo a comprar los libros y el material que necesitara. Parecía una madre que iba con su hija que comenzaba el colegio. Como a mí me gustaba la forma en la que mi mejor amiga me cuidaba, pues accedí, así podíamos pasar un rato juntas.

Dejamos a Imai para recibir los muebles y las cajas de la mudanza y nos fuimos de compras. Durante todo el tiempo que estuvo conmigo, Naoko evitó siquiera mencionar a Ken. Yo ya le había contado cómo había ido a "despedirse" –si se le puede llamar así a lo que él hizo- y lo mal que me había hecho sentir.

Ella, como se esperaba, despotricó contra él un largo rato, mentándolo a él y a su novia. Pero después que se calmó simplemente me pidió que me esfuerce en olvidar mis sentimientos por él, y luego ya no lo volvió a nombrar. Je, Naoko es de lo que no hay.

Kazuki me llamó para confirmar que ya estuviera acomodándome en Tokio, y me dijo que iría un fin de semana que pudiera para ayudarme. Yo le contesté que no era necesario, porque primero Kobe estaba lejos de Tokio, y segundo, no era una niña pequeña que necesitara supervisión. Igual sé lo obstinado que es él, y sabía que igual se aparecería en algún momento sin previo aviso para darle el visto bueno al departamento y la rutina que iba a establecer.

Las clases comenzaron y yo intenté entrar en ritmo sin seguir pensando en Ken y lo que estaría haciendo. Tenía que poner de mi parte si esperaba que la herida cierre, y concentrarme en lo que hacía debía ayudar.

Como estaba más cerca de Yokohama, pues se me hacía más fácil poder ir a ver a Mamoru. Él, incluso, había ido a ayudarme a terminar de acomodar mis cosas. Aunque un día de esos los dos pasamos una vergüenza enorme, porque él –muy comedido- me dijo que podía ayudarme desempacando. Honestamente yo había olvidado dónde había puesto qué y, confiada en que en X maleta tenía sólo zapatos y pantalones, le pedí que pusiera todo eso en el piso y la cama, respectivamente.

El caso es que mientras yo terminaba de acomodar algunas cosas en mi mesa de noche, vi de reojo que Mamoru comenzaba a sacar la ropa de aquella maleta que me había dicho, cuando de pronto se quedó como helado. Confundida, yo lo miré, y noté que él cerró la maleta de golpe, completamente rojo.

Me acerqué sin entender y le pregunté qué pasaba, él dijo que mejor iba a la cocina a servir algo de jugo para los dos, y se fue lo más rápido que pudo. Picada por la curiosidad, abrí la maleta y mi quijada cayó al piso cuando descubrí que en aquella maleta no sólo tenía pantalones –que él ya había sacado- ¡sino también mi ropa interior! Y él lo había visto todo.

Me quería morir y la cara me ardía horrores. ¿Por qué demonios no me había acordado qué estaba en qué maleta? ¡Qué vergüenza! El pobre Mamoru me había estado ayudando tan voluntarioso y se había topado con semejante espectáculo. Quería que me tragara la tierra.

Estuvimos incómodos por varios minutos, sin atrevernos siquiera a mirarnos. Creo que en un futuro bastante lejano aquél episodio podremos recordarlo riendo, pero por ahora era mejor no volver a mencionarlo.

No crean que durante ése tiempo Mamoru no volvió a preguntarme si había pensado o no en la respuesta que él estaba esperando, porque sí lo hizo. Pero yo fui sincera –como debí haber sido desde el comienzo- y le dije lo más cuidadosamente posible que Ken aún me gustaba y que no sería justo usarlo a él para olvidarlo, fingiendo que no pasaba nada.

Él fue bastante cortés y maduro, y me dijo que igualmente sería mi amigo y estaría allí para mí, pero que no dejaría de intentar convencerme de salir con él. No saben cuánto se lo agradecí, porque en verdad tampoco quería descartar la idea de tener una relación con él, pero si la teníamos debía ser no por despecho o desesperación, sino porque realmente me sintiera lista para estar con él sin pensar en nadie más que en él.

Claro que su cercanía me llevó a casi –sólo casi- estar a punto de besarlo varias veces por impulso, pero me contuve. ¿Qué clase de loca hormonal era? Era un chico muy lindo y mi hipotálamo lo sabía, pero gustar no es querer, y no podía ser tan ilógica de decirle "aún no puedo salir contigo" pero estar besuqueándolo sólo porque me nacía. No tenía sentido alguno.

Lo que sí, esas primeras pocas semanas de regreso en Tokio me hicieron ver que debí haber hecho eso desde hacía tiempo. Que, si bien me había gustado estar en Nagoya y entrar en la universidad allí, estando en Tokio y en la universidad del Toho era como estar en mi elemento. Sabía cómo funcionaban las cosas y conocía de sobra la ciudad, así que más cómoda no podía estar. Aunque siempre estaba ése "pero" que no quería nombrar, y que tenía nombre y apellido.

 _Paola Wakabayashi y Aiko Fujimiya son personajes OC creado por Tsuki_W._

 _Todos los personajes de Captain Tsubasa son propiedad de Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha._

 _Gracias a kuroidono2 por sus reviews :)_


	13. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13**

Los días siguieron pasando y sucedió que la selección iba a jugar una serie de partidos amistosos, así que Kazuki y Mamoru se unieron a la concentración. Por cierto que le recordé al buen _Eirina_ la oferta que le había hecho a Mamoru –el día de su fiesta de cumpleaños- de conversar más con él para hacerse amigos ya que estaban de vuelta en la selección, jajaja.

Como era de esperar, mi mejor amigo fingió demencia y dijo que jamás hubiera dicho algo así. Así que yo le encomendé a Mamoru que no perdiera la ocasión de mencionar lo ocurrido aquél día frente a todos los seleccionados, y él así lo hizo; lo que no le causó nada de gracia a Kazuki, que hasta llamó para reclamarme si era yo la que le había dado la idea. Sonaba realmente enojado, pero qué más daba, molestarlo era divertido –para mí, para Mamoru y hasta para otros de sus compañeros de selección-

Traté de no pensar demasiado en aquello de la selección, porque si Kazuki y Mamoru estaban era evidente que con ellos también habría un portero/delantero al que seguramente habrían llamado también. No voy a negar que me emocionaba la idea de que él estuviera cerca otra vez, pero así como sabía lo que me gustaría ir a verlo, también sabía que no sería buena idea. Debía aferrarme a mi dignidad y decirme que las cosas estaban bien así como iban.

Un día de ésos Mamoru me llamó temprano y me dijo que el entrenador había decidido darles la tarde libre, así que aprovecharía e iría a mi departamento a terminar de acomodar algunas cosas que aún quedaban pendientes –y que yo no había terminado de ubicar más que todo por flojera-, y que después podíamos aprovechar de ver una película o comer algo.

La idea realmente me agradó porque, creo que ya lo dije antes, no soy buena para hacer amigos, así que no tenía gente con la que conversar en la universidad. Me había aferrado tanto al círculo de amigos que tenía desde pequeña allí en el Toho que una vez sin ellos no sabía cómo acercarme a la gente, porque siempre les hallaba defectos o notaba que a ellos les resultaba muy chocante –será por cómo soy-. El caso es que tener un amigo conmigo me haría bien.

Iba saliendo de la tienda de la esquina, llevando helado y algunas otras cosas más, cuando sentí que alguien me agarraba por los hombros. Me sobresalté y giré asustada, cuando me topé con la cara divertida de Mamoru.

-Jajaja, ¿te asusté?

-¡Casi te golpeo con la bolsa! –exclamé, aún asustada

-Lo siento, es que te vi desde el otro lado de la calle y como ni te percataste que estaba allí, decidí sorprenderte

-Pues casi me matas del susto –reclamé

-No exageres

-¡No exagero!

-Mejor déjame ayudarte con eso –me dijo, quitándome la bolsa que llevaba- Justo iba a comprar algo aquí en la tienda, ¿quieres algo más?

-No, estuve toda la semana llenando el refrigerador como si se acercara el apocalipsis –bromeé- Así que hay de todo en mi departamento, incluso cosas que ni como

-Entonces si ya tienes cosas de sobra, ¿para qué compraste todo esto?

-Porque me antojé helado y algunas otras cosillas

-¿Y dónde piensas meter todo esto si supongo que el refrigerador ya está lleno?

-Siempre se puede encontrar un lugar –alegué con sabiduría

Él sonrió, negó con la cabeza y se puso a caminar, y yo junto a él. Me iba contando contra quiénes iban a jugar. La verdad me sorprendió cuando me dijo que Francia vendría a jugar contra ellos. Le comenté que yo había podido conocer a Napoleón y a Pierre, porque Pierre conocía al esposo de mi madre, y él no terminó de creérmelo.

Estábamos ya llegando a la puerta de mi departamento cuando Mamoru se detuvo abruptamente mirando al frente. Yo, que estaba buscando mis llaves, miré a Mamoru, luego hacia el pasillo y me quedé de una pieza. Unos pasos más allá, parado frente a mi puerta, estaba Ken.

Tenía que ser un sueño, eso no podía estar pasando. Era como haberlo llamado con el pensamiento, aquél que reprimía diciendo que no estaba bien desear verlo.

Ken giró y nos miró. Disimuló una mueca –puede ser muy obvio cuando hace eso- y levantó ligeramente una mano a modo de saludo.

-Vaya, creo que los dos decidimos hacer lo mismo en nuestra tarde libre –comentó Mamoru con un sarcasmo tal que lo miré ceñuda

-Mamoru… -lo regañé por lo bajo

-Hola Izawa –dijo Ken con una mala gana que daba risa, pero obvio no me reí- Hola Paola –me dijo, mirándome con un cariño que me encogió el corazón

-Hola… -contesté como atontada, y luego me di cuenta que estaba haciendo el ridículo y me repuse- Eh…¿cómo sabías dónde vivía?

-Kazuki me dio tu dirección porque tú jamás me la diste –me respondió Ken, y me sentí tonta, porque le había dicho que se la daría y era verdad que ni me había acordado de hacerlo

-Ah…es cierto –tonta, tonta, y mil veces tonta

-Ah, toma, traje crepes –me dijo, entregándome una bolsa que tenía en la mano

-Oh, gracias

-Más comida a la que hallar espacio en el refrigerador –comentó Mamoru hecho el graciosito y yo lo miré con reproche, aunque no menos divertida

Mamoru me quitó las llaves de la mano y abrió la puerta.

-Eh… ¿Quieres entrar? –pregunté incómoda. Mamoru ya había entrado como si nada porque ya conocía mi departamento

-Eh…

-Si viniste todo el camino hasta aquí tampoco te vas a ir así

-¡Paola, Tomo-chan se hizo pipí de nuevo en la cocina! –exclamó Mamoru desde adentro- ¡¿Dónde pusiste las toallas de papel?!

-Ay, perro puerco –protesté por lo bajo- ¡Están en la alacena junto al refrigerador!

-Vaya, al parecer Izawa conoce bien dónde vives –comentó Ken, haciendo una mueca extraña

-Sí, ha venido algunas veces –respondí incómoda- ¿Quieres entrar? Al menos déjame invitarte algo de tomar

-Sí, claro, por qué no –contestó Ken, y entró después de mí

Si bien era emocionante tenerlo allí, también era bastante difícil. No sabía cómo, así de repente, se le había ocurrido ir a verme, cuando había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que nos habíamos visto en Nagoya y ni siquiera nos habíamos mandado un solo mensaje, menos nos hicimos una llamada.

Entramos y le ofrecí sentarse en un sillón. Él también parecía incómodo y hasta nervioso, y se sentó mientras miraba curioso alrededor. De pronto unos alegres ladridos comenzaron a escucharse y entonces vi a Tomo-chan que venía a toda prisa desde la cocina. Se acercó a oler los pies de Ken, luego comenzó a mover la cola feliz, levantándose en dos patas para que lo alzase.

-Vaya, amiguito, estás más grande –comentó Ken, levantándolo

-Y más cochinito –le conté- Se hace pipí donde le da la gana

-Je, Napoleón también ha estado más rebelde –dijo él, mirándome mientras acariciaba a Tomo-chan que jadeaba contento

-¿Ah sí? ¿por qué?

-Destrozó un almohadón, hizo caer varias cosas y arañó a Aiko-san en un brazo cuando quiso acariciarlo

-¿Qué? –me sorprendí

Napoleón jamás se había comportado así, y debo admitir que no me alegró saber que había lastimado a la mujer ésa, porque ése no era un buen signo. Algo tenía que estar pasándole al pobre gato. Podía ser huraño, pero agresivo sin razón, eso jamás.

-¿Lo llevaste al veterinario? –le pregunté preocupada- Quizás tiene algo

-Lo llevé y dijo que está sano, que su comportamiento debe deberse al estrés en casa

-¿Cuál estrés?

-No lo sé –contestó Ken, encogiéndose de hombros

-Trataré de sacarme tiempo para ir a verlo –dije, compungida. Me dio tanta pena que Napoleón no se estuviera sintiendo bien que necesitaba verlo

-A él seguro le alegrará verte

-Ojalá, ya ves la última vez. Creo que tendré que perfumarme o comprar ropa nueva antes de aparecerme –bromeé

-Je, no creo que sea necesario…

Íbamos a seguir conversando cuando Mamoru apareció.

-Lo siento, pero las crepes no entraron en el refrigerador –anunció, llevando en las manos un envase donde seguro estaba lo que compró Ken- Por cierto, ¿para qué compraste mermelada? Si no te gusta

-No sé, creí que en algún momento se me antojaría –alegué divertida

-Me la llevaré antes de irme o se echará a perder ahí –resolvió Mamoru

-También compré granola que no me gusta –anuncié contenta al saber que podría deshacerme de esas cosas que compré inútilmente

-Eso también me lo llevaré

-¿Y para qué? Si en la concentración no pueden comer esas cosas

-Aunque sea se las regalaré a alguien

-Bueno… -acepté, haciendo un puchero

-Si quieres yo puedo llevarme esa granola –intervino Ken- Sabes que a Takeshi le gusta mucho

-¿Pero puede comer eso? –quise saber curiosa

-Sí, no tiene nada de malo

-Entonces tú regalarás la mermelada –dije, mirando a Mamoru que me sonrió- Ah, y dame las crepes, me las comeré primero

-¿Pero y todo lo demás? –me preguntó Mamoru

-Lo podemos comer más tarde

-¿Vas a comer mientras yo ordeno? –bromeó

-Lo comeré rápido

-Entonces yo comeré contigo –dijo Ken, quitándome el envase, y Tomo-chan acercó su hociquito para saber qué tenía allí

-¿Piensas quedarte? –preguntó Mamoru, y comencé a sentir el mal ambiente entre esos dos

-Sí, Paola dijo que podía quedarme, ¿verdad?

Yo los miré a ambos alternativamente sin saber qué decir. Es verdad, había invitado a Ken a entrar, pero nunca había dicho que podía o que iba a quedarse. Se suponía que Mamoru y yo habíamos hecho planes para esa tarde, ¿pero cómo le decía a Ken que se fuera? Hacía tiempo que no lo veía, y era mi amigo, y yo jamás podría pedirle a uno de mis amigos que se fuera.

-¿En serio se va a quedar? –me preguntó Mamoru y yo quería cavar un agujero en el piso y meterme allí, porque ambos no dejaban de mirarme esperando una respuesta de mi parte

-Eh…pues podría ayudarnos a acomodar las cosas que van más alto –contesté sin saber qué más decir

Sé que la respuesta fue estúpida, pero honestamente no se me ocurrió nada mejor.

-Claro que puedo –aseguró Ken, poniéndose de pie sonriendo- Es la ventaja de ser más alto –comentó, y juraría que miró a Mamoru con burla

-Al menos cuando la beso no tengo que agacharme –respondió el otro y yo me sonrojé

¿Cómo se le ocurre decir semejante cosa? Ni que nos la pasáramos besándonos.

-Pero si se pone zapatos altos no termina mirándome por debajo del hombro –contestó Ken, y yo comencé a hartarme de la mala vibra que se lanzaban entre ambos

-Okay, okay, suficiente con las comparaciones –me entrometí- Hagamos una cosa. Primero me ayudan a terminar de acomodar lo que me falta y luego vemos una película o algo. Entre los tres será más rápido

-¿Y las crepes? –dijo Ken- ¿No íbamos a comerlas?

-Ah, es cierto –recordé

-Entonces comamos primero las crepes –dijo Mamoru

-Pero a ti no te gustan –le hice notar

-Me gustan, no mucho, pero no están mal

-Bueno –respondí nada convencida

Fui a traer platos y cubiertos para comer las crepes allí en la sala. Mientras, dejé a Tomo-chan de "árbitro" a que se entendiera con ésos dos que tenían una muy mala actitud ese día en particular. Volví y noté que estaban en silencio, cada uno ocupado en una cosa diferente: Ken jugando con mi perro y Mamoru mirando el techo. Tuve que aguantar la risa, porque era muy cómico verlos así.

Mientras comíamos nadie decía nada. Llegué a sentirme tan incómoda que comencé a pensar en una excusa para salir de allí, como ir a comprar algo a la tienda –a la que quedaba a una hora de allí, jaja-. De pronto, Mamoru comenzó a preguntarme cómo me iba en la universidad y si ya había podido acostumbrarme.

-Fue como volver a casa –contesté con honestidad

-Entonces, en buena hora volviste –comentó Mamoru

-En la universidad de Nagoya también habría estado bien –contradijo Ken, no sé si como respuesta a lo que había dicho Mamoru o como un pensamiento en voz alta

-Sí, pero…aquí también lo estoy –argumenté, no queriendo tocar el tema de por qué me había ido de Nagoya

-Y estás más cerca de Yokohama –dijo Mamoru, sonriendo

-Es verdad, estamos realmente cerca

-Pero tienes que estudiar, para eso viniste ¿no? No puedes estar yendo a Yokohama cuando tendrías que estar en la universidad –replicó Ken y yo lo miré mosqueada

¿Acaso acababa de decirme irresponsable? Además, ¿quién dijo que me la pasaba en Yokohama?

-Ya lo sé, tampoco es que vaya a Yokohama cada día –aclaré indignada- Igual que en Nagoya, aquí estoy tomando en serio mis estudios

-Bueno, si no vas tú igual puedo venir yo –comentó Mamoru, y yo esbocé una sonrisa

-Si vienes igual la vas a distraer, tiene que estudiar –dijo Ken

Vaya manera de hallarle algo malo a todo lo que Mamoru o yo decíamos.

-No creo que logre distraerla tanto como quisiera, pero puede que algo sí –contestó Mamoru, y yo ahogué una risita por la broma

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Ken, nada divertido

-A nada en especial, ¿a qué te referías tú cuando dijiste que la distraería?

-A que si vienes seguido a verla, ella no tendrá tiempo para estudiar

-Claro que lo tendré –intervine ofendida- Además, no es que Mamoru se quede el día entero

-Pues si el problema es perjudicar tu estudio durante el día, puedo venir alguna vez para quedarme a dormir –bromeó Mamoru

-Ni lo pienses –dijo Ken inmediatamente

-¿Y por qué no? –insistió el otro, y ya en ese momento supe que Ken no lo había tomado como broma

-¿Por qué no? Porque ella es mujer, una mujer que vive sola

-Ya lo sé. Y yo soy su amigo, un amigo que la respeta

-¿Un amigo?

-Sí, un amigo. Un amigo igual que tú –dijo Mamoru, y hasta yo pude darme cuenta la burla con la que dijo aquello

-¿Quieren dejar de discutir? –me harté, parándome para recoger los platos- Sólo era una broma

-Claro que lo era, pero aquí tu amigo no la entendió –se burló Mamoru

-Broma disfrazada con verdad –soltó Ken, y yo enarqué las cejas

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Qué te pasa, Wakashimazu, ¿por qué reaccionas así? –siguió metiendo leña Mamoru- ¿Acaso estás celoso?

Yo enarqué las cejas más aún por el atrevimiento de Mamoru de soltar semejante cosa, y sin querer giré para ver la reacción de Ken. Él se veía desenfocado e incómodo.

-Deja de bromear con eso, Mamoru –traté de salvar a Ken- Él tiene novia, cómo va a estar celoso de otra mujer, menos si ésa mujer soy yo –aclaré, intentando de sonreír

-No tengo por qué estar celoso de Paola –dijo Ken

-¿Ves? –apoyé yo

-Menos por alguien como tú –añadió, y yo lo miré confundida

-¿Alguien como yo? ¿cómo es alguien como yo? –preguntó Mamoru

La forma en que Ken había dicho aquello sonó ofensiva, como si lo estuviera haciendo menos, pero Mamoru ni siquiera parecía ofendido, sino más bien divertido. Tan divertido que hasta se apoyó contra el respaldo del sillón y se cruzó de brazos, como esperando a que terminen de contarle una entretenida historia.

-Anda, dime, cómo es alguien como yo –insistió como retándolo

Noté la cara de enojo que comenzaba a tener Ken y pensé que no sería buena idea que Mamoru lo siguiera provocando. Ken es tranquilo generalmente, pero cuando se enoja es una persona a la que es mejor huirle.

-Eh…Mamoru… -intenté meterme en aquella discusión

-¿Cómo? Pues así, tan…patético –contestó Ken y yo lo miré boquiabierta porque él no es de las personas que insultan a la gente así por así

-¿Patético? Patético será otro –devolvió Mamoru, que soltó sus brazos y se acomodó en el asiento, y ahí ya preví que aquella discusión iba a durar- Porque está celoso de una chica que ni es su novia y a quien siempre tuvo al lado, pero jamás se dio cuenta que estaba ahí

-¡Mamoru! –lo regañé, avergonzada

-¿Y tú qué sabes? –insistió Ken, frunciendo el ceño

-¿Qué sé? Te puedo apostar que más cosas que tú

-¿Ah sí? Como qué

-¡A ver, ya basta! –exclamé molesta, harta de semejante pelea ridícula- Si van a seguir discutiendo por algo tan sin sentido, pueden salir y continuar afuera –añadí

Ambos me miraron y luego desviaron la mirada. Me sentí como la profesora que regaña a sus alumnos peleoneros.

-Lo que dijo Mamoru fue una broma. Ni él se quedaría a dormir aquí ni yo lo permitiría por respeto a él y a mí misma –aclaré indignada mirando a Ken- Ken no siente celos de mí porque tiene novia, y yo sólo soy su amiga _kouhai_ –añadí, mirando a Mamoru- Y ninguno es patético, y si lo son, pues ambos lo son, ¡así que dejen el asunto ahí! –advertí, mirándolos a ambos

Exhalé profundo y llevé los platos a la cocina, dejando a esos dos en absoluto silencio. Cuando volví a la sala ambos seguían en la misma posición y actitud de hace unos segundos.

-¿Van a ayudarme a terminar de acomodar las cosas o no? –pregunté seriamente y los dos asintieron

Poco después, habiendo hecho una tregua –aunque el mal ambiente entre ellos aún era evidente-, los tres estábamos terminando de acomodar las cosas que todavía estaban en cajones y que yo no había ordenado.

-¿Por qué tienes un delantal? –preguntó Mamoru, sacando de quién sabe dónde un delantal que alguna vez mi abuela me había mandado

-Porque mi abuela no pierde las esperanzas de que aprenda a cocinar –me burlé

-¿O sea que nunca te lo pusiste?

-No, para qué –contesté, encogiéndome de hombros

-Pero te quedaría bien

-Sí, pero como no cocino para qué usarlo. Tampoco es que pueda salir con eso a pasear, jajaja

-¿Por qué no te lo pruebas? –me dijo, sonriendo divertido

-No, para qué

-Anda, pruébatelo

-No, no quiero, no tiene sentido

-Anda –insistió Mamoru, acercándose para colocarme el delantal, y rodeándome la cintura por atrás con los brazos para hacerlo

Yo di un respingo al sentirlo tan cerca, pero me dije a mí misma que tampoco debía ser tan sensible, más considerando que Ken estaba ahí.

-¿Ves? Te queda bien –comentó Mamoru, tan cerca de mí que me dieron escalofríos al sentir su aliento en mi cuello

-Je, quizás

-Paola, en dónde va esto –dijo Ken, acercándose

Lo miré sonrojada y noté que él tenía cara de pocos amigos. Me zafé con cuidado de Mamoru y me acerqué a Ken.

-Eh…tengo un mueble en el cuarto para eso –contesté, acercándome y tomando un pequeño cofre de madera que él me extendía

Qué raro. Según recordaba ya le había hallado lugar a ése cofre antes, no pensé que siguiera guardado. Pero bueno, como mi memoria es tan mala y quería una excusa para salir un rato de ahí, pues tampoco le di más vueltas al asunto.

Me fui al dormitorio, jalé una silla y me subí en ella. Como había dicho, había un mueble en el cuarto donde se ponían poner adornos y otras cosas, y pensé que el cofre se vería bien en uno de los niveles más altos. No es que guardara nada, y tampoco lo usaba porque no había nada que quisiera guardar en él. Es más, lo tenía porque había sido un regalo.

-No te vayas a caer –dijo Ken, que había estado parado detrás de mí y yo ni cuenta me había dado

Por el susto, me sobresalté y casi pierdo el equilibrio. Felizmente él reaccionó rápido –supongo que es lo bueno de que sea karateca y portero- y me agarró de la cintura a tiempo.

-Tienes que tener más cuidado –me regañó

-Sí, sí, ya lo sé –contesté haciendo un puchero

-Ven, yo te ayudo –me dijo, ayudándome a bajar

Una vez en el piso me di cuenta que había quedado demasiado cerca de él. Me quedé mirándolo y mi cara comenzó a arderme. Yo casi di un brinco hacia atrás para separarme de él.

-Eh…je…gracias –dije, totalmente avergonzada, saliendo de la habitación tan rápido como pude, tropezándome con un par de cosas en mi camino de salida

-Qué te pasó –me preguntó Mamoru, que se sacudía las manos con polvo

-Eh…nada, ¿por qué?

-Porque estás roja –añadió, y dirigió la mirada hacia Ken- Tú también estás rojo –no se por qué comentó eso

Curiosa, giré a ver a Ken y noté que Mamoru tenía razón. Ken tenía la cara roja y a mí eso me pareció extraño. Si era por lo que acababa de pasar, pues era la primera vez que él se ponía rojo por estar tan cerca de mí. Supongo que era la falta de costumbre de vernos tan seguido como antes.

-Creo que ya terminamos por hoy. Por qué no tomamos algo –ofrecí, antes de que Mamoru siguiera indagando, quitándome el delantal y yendo a guardarlo en algún cajón de la cocina

 _Paola Wakabayashi y Aiko Fujimiya son personajes OC creado por Tsuki_W._

 _Todos los personajes de Captain Tsubasa son propiedad de Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha._

 _Gracias a kuroidono2 y BraveNewWorldd por sus reviews.  
_


	14. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14**

Nos sentamos en el living a conversar. Bueno, Mamoru y yo charlábamos, porque Ken parecía tener la mente en otra parte, y a mí se me ocurrió que quizá extrañaba a Aiko. Era normal, después de todo no eran novios por mucho tiempo y ya él estaba separado de ella por varios días. La idea como que me causó incomodidad, pero había aprendido bien a asumir su relación y lo cierto era que me dolió menos que antes, lo cual me llenó de orgullo de cierta manera.

-¿Dicen que tu novia es bastante linda? –comentó Mamoru, así, de la nada y yo lo miré espantada. ¿Por qué se le ocurrió preguntar eso?

-¿Eh? –parecía que Ken ni lo había escuchado

-Pues lo es –respondí por él, tratando de parecer que no me importaba hablar de ella, aunque ella nunca me agradaría

-¿Perdón? No estaba escuchando

-Si se nota… -murmuró Mamoru con sarcasmo, y yo le di un codazo de regaño

-Mamoru decía que le habían dicho que Aiko es muy bonita –aclaré, tragando saliva para que mi tono de voz no temblara al decir semejante cosa

-¿Y cuánto tiempo ya es tu novia? –insistió mi buen amigo entrometido

-En verdad no lo sé –contestó Ken, y yo no sabía si reírme o lamentarme de tan brutal honestidad

Lo peor es que le creía, sabía que no estaba bromeando. Ken le prestaba importancia a pocas cosas, y las fechas importantes –para otros- era de las cosas que más solía olvidar. Cómo no saberlo, si mi cumpleaños fue una de esas fechas, pero mejor no acordarse de eso.

-¿Cómo que no sabes? –preguntó Mamoru, enarcando las cejas

-No lo sé

-Mamoru, Ken no es de los que suelen acordarse de ciertas fechas –intervine- Pero eso no quiere decir que no le importe. ¿Verdad?

-¿Por qué de pronto comenzaste a preguntarme por Aiko-san? –dijo Ken, mirando a Mamoru, en lugar de responder a mi pregunta

-¿Por qué? No sé, ¿para entablar conversación? –fue lo que el otro alegó

-¿Y tú qué me dices de tu novia? –devolvió Ken

-Qué novia

-La que seguro tienes en alguna parte

-No, no tengo novia en ninguna parte –aseguró Mamoru sin inmutarse. Ni se dio cuenta que Ken lo estaba molestando- Aunque sí hay alguien que me gusta

Yo lo miré con ojos de súplica, esperando que dejara su respuesta allí y no comenzara a hablar de nosotros.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y ella te corresponde? –devolvió Ken, con cierto tono burlón

No sé por qué le habló así, si después de todo Mamoru es un chico atractivo y debe tener muchas mujeres tras él. Preguntarle eso de ése modo a mí me sonó que lo creía un perdedor en lo que a tema mujeres se refería.

-Sí, si hasta nos besamos un par de veces y todo –contestó Mamoru, y yo quería hacer un agujero en el piso y meter la cabeza allí

Honestamente, no creo que Ken supiera que quien le gustaba a Mamoru fuera yo. Pero la sola mención de habernos besado me avergonzó y puse cara de pánico, por lo que supongo que me vendí sola. Qué tarada soy.

-¿Pero sales con ella? –insistió Ken

-No oficialmente –contestó el otro tranquilamente y yo lo miré asombrada porque no pensé que podía ser tan cínico

-¿A qué te refieres con "oficialmente"?

-Ya sabes, no es algo formal, pero estamos en eso

Yo intentaba fingir demencia, cuando de pronto mis ojos se toparon con los de Ken, que me miraba como con desconfianza, y sentí que el corazón se me detenía.

-¿Quieren hacer algo en especial? –pregunté, tratando de salir de aquello

-Continuar con lo que habíamos planeado no estaría mal –respondió Mamoru- ¿Quieres ver una película?

Iba a responder, pero cuando noté que Mamoru extendía el brazo y lo ponía alrededor de mis hombros como si estuviéramos solos me hizo callar.

-Eh…eh… -comencé a tartamudear nerviosa

Parecía que estuviera frente a mi padre junto al chico que me gustaba. Podía sentir que Ken me miraba, pero prefería no girar a verlo.

-Creo que yo ya me voy. ¿Me acompañas? –dijo Ken, y se puso de pie de pronto

-¿Eh? ¿ya te vas? –no quise sonar tan decepcionada como supongo soné

-Sí. Será mejor volver a la concentración. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo, Izawa

-Iré más tarde –contestó el otro como si nada

-Entonces ya vengo –dije, incómoda, poniéndome de pie, esperando que Mamoru no se ofendiera por moverme cuando él tenía el brazo sobre mí

-Vuelve rápido. Aquí te espero con Tomo-chan –dijo, y yo intenté sonreír como respuesta

Fui hasta la puerta, tomé las llaves que tenía en la mesita cerca de allí y abrí la puerta.

-Vamos –dije, y Ken asintió

Honestamente no escuché que se despidiera de Mamoru, o lo dijo tan bajito que no lo oí, o es que de plano ni se despidió. Como sea, sabía que esos dos se llevaban mal, así que tampoco me sorprendió que no lo hiciera.

Fuimos hasta la calle y ofrecí acompañarlo hasta la estación de metro más cercana. Sí, lo sé, ya sé lo que había dicho, pero qué esperaban que hiciera. Me emocionaba estar cerca de él después de tanto tiempo, y no creía que estaría haciendo nada malo caminando junto a él. Sólo quería estar un poco con él, sólo con él. No intentaría nada ni me haría ideas equivocadas. Simplemente quería sentir su cercanía, después de todo antes que nada era mi amigo, y lo extrañaba.

-Me alegra que las cosas te estén yendo bien –comentó, después de varios segundos en silencio

Noté que, como no solía hacer, Ken caminaba a mi paso. No se adelantaba y se iba a su ritmo sin pensar que me costaba seguirlo. Sino que caminaba más lento, siguiendo el mío.

-Creí que no lo lograría, pero ya ves, estoy saliendo adelante –contesté, suspirando- Extraño que podamos hacer cosas juntos, y extraño a Napoleón, pero estoy habituándome a esta mi nueva rutina

-Ya veo…

Nuevo silencio. No sabía qué decirle y no meter la pata. Quería y no quería preguntarle de Aiko, digamos que para hacer conversación y por curiosidad, pero no lo hice.

-¿Estás saliendo con Izawa? –allí estaba otra vez esa pregunta

-No, no lo estoy –respondí con franqueza- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Es que parece muy cercano a ti

-Como tú, como Kazuki, como Koike…como tantos otros amigos míos –alegué, sabiendo que no era lo mismo, pero me valió. Quería fingir demencia

-¿Izawa y yo estamos en la misma categoría? –me preguntó, enarcando una ceja, y parecía ofendido

-Sí, ambos son mis amigos –contesté. ¿Qué más le iba a decir?

-Supongo… -contestó de mala forma, y no supe qué alegar

-¿Tú has estado bien? –le pregunté, porque realmente quería saber

-Eh…sí –Ken respondió lacónicamente, y entonces sentí que me estaba ocultando algo

-¿Seguro?

-Sí, claro, estoy bien

-¿Todo bien en el club?

-Sí

-¿Y Napoleón está bien?

-Restando lo que te conté que hace últimamente, pues sí, está bien

-Me alegro…

Otra vez el silencio incómodo.

-Si quieres ir a verlo, Genzo también vino –comentó Ken, esbozando una linda media sonrisa

-Je, iré en cuanto pueda –devolví con sarcasmo

-También está Tsubasa, por si te interesa

-¿Te estás metiendo conmigo? –fingí ofenderme- Sólo falta que me digas que Ishizaki también está, como si me interesara

-Pues está, jajaja

-Ja, ja, qué gracioso

Hace mucho que no lo escuchaba reír, menos conmigo, y su risa me provocó ganas de llorar por la nostalgia que tenía de momentos como aquél, pero me contuve.

-¿Tsubasa llegó con su esposa? –pregunté, no sé por qué

-Sí, creo que sí. ¿Por? ¿Quieres ir a saludarla? –siguió bromeando él

-Quizás –respondí, sonriendo débilmente- Me gustaría preguntarle algo, pero creo que mejor no lo haré

-¿Qué querrías preguntarle tú a Nakazawa? –se sorprendió

-Cosas –alegué, encogiéndome de hombros

-¿Cosas? ¿tú? ¿a Nakazawa?

-Bueno, bueno, mejor se lo pregunto a Genzo entonces –me burlé, tratando de cambiar de tema

En el fondo, muy en el fondo, realmente tenía ganas de preguntarle a Sanae cómo había conseguido que el idiota de Tsubasa se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos. Pero sabía que mi orgullo podría más que mi curiosidad y que ni de broma me acercaba yo a hablarle a ésa ñoña. Ken ni se imaginaría que en verdad sí tenía algo que preguntarle a la "señora" Ozora, y era mejor que siguiera pensando que era sólo una broma mía.

-Ven a vernos cuando puedas. Seguramente a Sorimachi le dará gusto verte

-Iré cuando pueda –contesté- Por cierto, ¿no sabes si Kazuki y Mamoru se hicieron amigos? –no pude evitar preguntar

-¿Que Sorimachi e Izawa qué? –se espantó él

-Nada, olvídalo –dije, ahogando una risita, después de todo la sola idea sí sonaba muy loca

Caminamos un poco más y llegamos a la entrada de la estación del metro. Yo suspiré y lo miré intentando sonreír. Había sido bonito poder estar con él ese corto tiempo, porque realmente estaba necesitando verlo para saber que estaba bien. Y no, no porque pensara que podía morir sin mí, pero quería ver cómo estaba.

-Cuídate y saluda a los demás por mí –le pedí, levantando una mano a manera de despedida

-Sí, lo haré –contestó Ken, que bajó la mirada y no se movió

Yo lo miré confundida. Parecía que quería decir algo más y no se atrevía. Si bien sabía que él era tímido, no pensé ver ése lado suyo, que era realmente lindo.

-¿Se te olvidó algo? –me animé a preguntarle

-Eh…no, no, nada –soltó rápidamente, algo nervioso

-Je, entonces ve con cuidado

-Sí

Me estaba girando para irme, cuando su voz me detuvo.

-Paola…

-¿Sí? –dije, mirándolo

-Realmente me dio gusto verte –me dijo, con una sonrisa tan bonita que el corazón se me estremeció

-A mí también me dio gusto verte –contesté

-Trata de ir a vernos mientras estamos en Tokio

-Lo prometo

-Ah, y Paola…

-¿Sí?

-Izawa tiene que estar antes de las nueve –apuntó con una extraña sonrisa

-Eh…okay, lo tomaré en cuenta

Volví a despedirme con la mano y me fui, aguantándome las ganas de seguir hablando con él y quedarme un poco más allí.

Cuando llegué vi que Mamoru estaba sentado en el sillón mirando televisión.

-¿Ya decidiste qué haremos? –le pregunté, sentándome junto a él

-Él te sigue gustando, ¿verdad? –dijo Mamoru, apagando la televisión con el control y mirándome tan seriamente que me asustó

-¿De dónde sacas eso? –traté de salir del atolladero resoplando como si aquello fuera una broma

-Respóndeme

-Mamoru, no quiero hablar de eso. Mejor hagamos lo que planeamos, ¿sí? –le pedí, sentándome junto a él y tomando el control de la televisión

-Paola, ¿cómo puedes seguir enamorada de un tipo que te trató tan mal? –insistió, sentándose de costado y mirándome ceñudo

-No sé por qué de pronto lo mencionas, pero ya te lo dije, no quiero hablar de eso

-Es que no puedo creer que seas tan ingenua

-¡Y si lo soy qué! –me harté, no podía creer que precisamente él me estuviera juzgando- Estar enamorado o no de alguien no es cosa de decisión. Si así fuera créeme que hace años habría mandado esto que siento al demonio, pero no puedo. Y sí, aunque no lo creas o no lo parezca, sí lo estoy intentando. Estoy intentando olvidarme de esto que siento, pero no de Ken. De Ken no me olvidaría porque antes que nada es mi amigo, y será mi amigo siempre

-Y ésa siempre será tu excusa para estar cerca de él –bufó, negando con la cabeza

-¿Perdón? –me asombré- ¿Acaso me estás reclamando?

-De alguna forma sí –alegó, y yo no lo podía creer- Si bien acepté darte tu tiempo hasta que pudieras estar convencida de poder salir conmigo, tampoco puedo ver desde palco cómo tú lo miras cuando él está contigo y creer que así todo está bien para mí

-¿Y cómo lo miro según tú?

-¿Cómo? Como si no pudieras quitarle los ojos de encima –siguió diciendo, molesto- Como si sólo él existiera

-Mira Mamoru, yo fui sincera contigo. Esto con lo que ahora me sales como si fuera una novedad es una vieja historia de la que tú ya sabías porque yo misma te lo dije –le recordé, comenzando a enojarme por su actitud- Así que no me vengas a reclamar como si fueras el novio que me descubrió con mi amante

-Paola, él tiene novia –me recordó, y eso me dolió

-Ya lo sé. Yo también te dije eso

-Y no puede estar haciendo lo que hace y tú permitiéndoselo

-¿Eh? De qué hablas –eso sí que no lo entendí

-¿No te diste cuenta?

-Darme cuenta de qué

-Él no te ve como a una amiga –soltó, y yo quería creer que era una broma. Pero como ni sonrió, supe que estaba hablando en serio

-Ahí vamos con eso otra vez –me exasperé- Ya te dije mil veces que para él sólo soy su amiga

-Eso no es cierto

-Cómo que no es cierto

-Él no te ve sólo como a una amiga

-¿De dónde demonios sacas eso? –me harté- Lo que estás diciendo es una tontería. Ken tiene a Aiko, y está enamorado de ella

-No lo creo

-¿Cómo que no? Y aunque así fuera, ¿a ti qué más te da?

-¿Qué más me da? Pues, como tú misma dijiste alguna vez, antes que nada nosotros somos amigos, y no pienso permitir que jueguen contigo

-Nadie está jugando conmigo –aclaré impaciente, pensando que Mamoru había visto demasiados doramas coreanos

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo si ni siquiera te das cuenta de lo obvio?

-¿Y qué es "lo obvio" según tú?

-No te lo diré. Averígualo por ti misma –me dijo, poniéndose de pie molesto y yendo por su chaqueta

-¿Ya te vas? ¿y lo que habíamos quedado en hacer? –le reclamé, viendo que se ponía la chaqueta y se dirigía a la puerta

-Hagámoslo otro día, hoy el humor se me arruinó. Nos vemos otro día –dijo, saliendo sin siquiera mirarme, dejándome con un palmo de narices

-¿No se supone que la ofendida debería ser yo? –protesté en voz alta, y sentí que Tomo-chan me mordisqueaba el talón- Ouch, ¿tú también estás enojado conmigo? –le reclamé, levantándolo porque me estaba lastimando- Qué quieres, ¿comida?

Tomo-chan me miró mientras jadeaba contento, y comprendí que sí, como siempre, quería comida.

-Claro, qué otra cosa podrías querer tú de mí –me burlé, yendo a la cocina con él- Eres igual que Ken, sólo me necesitas para las cosas más básicas que te hagan sentir bien…

Dejé pasar un par de días antes de animarme a ir a visitarlos al hotel donde estaban con el resto de los de la selección. Aún estaba un poco ofendida con Mamoru por su reacción, y quería que se me quite un poco la emoción de poder volver a Ken, al menos para que no resultara muy obvia.

Además, sentía curiosidad de saber a qué se refería Kazuki cuando un día me llamó para preguntarme qué había pasado con Ken y Mamoru. Yo no sabía de qué hablaba, y él tampoco quiso explicarme a qué se refería. Como yo le dije que, al menos, estando en mi departamento no pasó nada relevante, pues él soltó un "ahhh", sin decir más, se despidió y colgó.

Sabía que si Kazuki no me lo había contado no me iba a decir si no insistía, y para eso necesitaba verlo. Así que allí me fui, bastante nerviosa y emocionada –en resumen, emocionalmente caótica-, alegando estar buscando a mi mejor amigo.

Mientras esperaba, porque me dijeron que aún estaba cenando, me puse a revisar el celular, más por parecer que hacía algo, porque en verdad tenía la mente en blanco.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –escuché decir, y me paré de un brinco

-Ah, hola Mamoru –tartamudeé, sintiendo que mi corazón golpeaba contra mi pecho debido al sobresalto que acababa de sufrir

-¿Qué te pasa? Estás un poco pálida –me dijo, sonando preocupado, acercando una mano a mi rostro

-Estoy bien, debe ser el cansancio de la rutina –contesté, intentando sonreír

-¿Debo ilusionarme y pensar que viniste a buscarme? –preguntó él, esbozando una sonrisa de ésas que yo ya me conocía, ésas llenas de cariño

-Sí y no –respondí, intentando calmar mis nervios. No sabía ni por qué estaba tan nerviosa- No sólo vine a verte a ti –mentí

-¿Ah no? –dijo él, borrando la sonrisa de un plomazo

-No. También quiero hablar con Kazuki –aclaré

-¿Con Sorimachi? –se extrañó, haciendo una mueca extraña

-Sí, por qué, ¿está mal? –bromeé- O también crees que él me quiere como algo más que a una amiga

-Je, no, él no

-¿Entonces por qué pones esa cara?

-Por nada, no me hagas caso

Iba a seguir intentando conversar con él de otras cosas, en lo que apareciera Kazuki, pero entonces llegaron los amigos de Mamoru y yo me vi en medio de ellos con ganas de huir. No es que todos me desagradaran, porque no es así, pero algunos de ellos sí. Cuando estábamos en colegio y yo iba a ver jugar al Toho contra el Nankatsu le había agarrado tirria a muchos de ellos –que estaban ahora allí- y no podía fingir que de pronto me caían bien o que pensaba que no eran lo tontos que yo siempre creí que eran.

No le presté mucha atención a su charla, porque intentaba ver por entre el espacio entre ellos si Kazuki aparecía o no, cuando sentí que Mamoru me tomaba de la mano.

-Nos veríamos bien, ¿a que sí? –dijo, sonriendo, y sus amigos hicieron comentarios burlones que preferí ignorar por no insultarlos

-Si Wakabayashi se entera no creo que le guste –dijo Taki

Sabía que era él porque cuando niños había tenido la oportunidad de ver a Mamoru y a mi primo jugando con ellos en el Shutetsu.

-Preferirá a Izawa que a otros –comentó otro, Kisugi, en un tonito tan burlón que me molestó

-A mí no me interesa lo que piense Genzo –dije, nada divertida- Con quien salgo es mi vida, y él no opina nada al respecto –añadí

Los demás se miraron y soltaron una risilla que me enervó aún más. Felizmente para mí, vi que por el pasillo que daba al restaurante del hotel aparecía Kazuki junto a Takeshi. No mentiré diciendo que no me decepcionó un poco verlos salir sólo a ellos, pero disimulé.

-Ahí está Kazuki, voy a hablar con él –dije, zafándome con cuidado de la mano de Mamoru, sin decirle nada más a sus babosos amigos que comentaron no sé qué idioteces cuando me fui

-Kazuki –dije, llamando su atención

-Vaya, miren quién vino –soltó el muy cínico- A qué debemos el honor

-Deja de hacerte el gracioso –lo regañé- Ya te había dicho que vendría, ¿no?

-Sí, pero te tardaste un poquito para venir, ¿no?

-Hola Takeshi –saludé a mi otro amigo, ignorando el obvio sarcasmo de mi mejor amigo

-Hola Paola, ¿cómo estás? –contestó Takeshi, con esa ternura suya que te hace querer apretarle los cachetitos

-Sobreviviendo –bromeé

-Supongo que no viniste a buscarnos a nosotros –siguió burlándose Kazuki. Cuando se pone pesado es insoportable

-Claro que vine a buscarlos a ustedes, ¿o a quién sino? –devolví ofendida

-¿En verdad quieres que te lo diga?

-Wakashimazu no se sentía bien y no bajó a cenar –soltó Takeshi y yo me sorprendí

¿Ahora también él se ponía a molestarme? ¡yo no fui buscando a Ken!

-Jajajaja, ahí tienes. Sawada lo dijo –se rió Kazuki y yo lo miré ceñuda

-Deja de reírte –reclamé- No sé por qué lo dices, Takeshi, pero no vine sólo a ver a Ken. Pensé que ustedes cuatro estarían juntos –alegué

-Hyuga está hablando con el entrenador –me aclaró el mismo Takeshi, supongo que sin darse cuenta lo incómoda que me había sentido cuando él soltó lo de dónde estaba Ken como si yo se lo hubiera preguntado

-¿Te conformarás sólo con nosotros dos? –siguió burlándose Kazuki, rodeando a Takeshi por los hombros, mirándome con esa cara de autosuficiencia que siempre mostraba cuando sabía algo que yo quería saber y él no estaba dispuesto a soltarlo tan fácilmente

-Sí, al menos con Takeshi sí –contesté, sonriendo con burla

-Uy, qué cruel eres

-No más que tú

Traté de comenzar a hablar de cosas sin importancia. Después de todo no podía salir, así de la nada, indagando sobre qué había pasado con Ken y Mamoru como para que Kazuki me llamara precisamente a mí para preguntar al respecto.

-Oigan, ¿y qué le pasó a Ken que no bajó a comer? ¿está enfermo? –pregunté casualmente. Después de todo sí quería saber qué le pasaba

-¿Viste Takeshi? Ya salió el peine –se burló Kazuki

-Es mi amigo, ¿no? Me preocupo igual por todos ustedes –alegué, indignada

-Ajá, claro, amigo –bufó Kazuki, sonriendo socarronamente

-¿Puedes decirme qué le pasa a Ken, Takeshi? –repetí, mirando a mi otro amigo, porque me sentía molesta con el otro

-No lo sé con certeza. Dijo que se sentía mal y que no bajaría –me dijo Takeshi con naturalidad

-¿Le ocurrió algo? –insistí

-Como te digo, no lo sé. En el entrenamiento de la tarde estaba bien, pero luego vino preguntando cosas raras y después de eso dijo que no se sentía bien

-¿Qué cosas raras? –quise saber, confundida

Kazuki es tan malo para disimular, que le dio un codazo bien obvio al otro en las costillas.

-Takeshi…

-Por qué lo haces callar –reclamé- ¿Qué cosas raras estaba preguntando Ken? ¿le pasó algo? –seguí preguntando, ya me habían preocupado

-No pasa nada. Seguro está así porque terminó con la novia –soltó mi mejor amigo y yo sentí un agujero en el estómago

-¿Qué?

* * *

 _Paola Wakabayashi y Aiko Fujimiya son personajes OC creado por Tsuki_W._

 _Todos los personajes de Captain Tsubasa son propiedad de Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha._


	15. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo 15**

No podía ser cierto, aquello que decía Kazuki tenía que ser una mentira. No negaré que, de alguna manera, me emocionó un poco aquello, pero, por otra parte –y aún para sorpresa mía- me dio pena. ¿Cómo era que todo había acabado con Aiko? ¿cómo aquella mujer "perfecta" para él ya no estaba más con Ken? ¿qué pudo haberle hecho a Ken? Porque era obvio que ella tenía que ser la culpable, de otro modo –él que es tan despistado e ingenuo- no podría haber terminado la única relación que inició sabiendo lo que significaba.

-Wakashimazu terminó con su novia, ¿no lo sabías? –me devolvió Kazuki, enarcando una ceja

-¿Cómo demonios iba a saberlo? –repliqué

-¿Qué él no te lo contó? –preguntó Takeshi, con la misma cara de confusión del otro

-No, no me dijo nada. Hace mucho que no nos llamamos ni nada –admití un poco apenada

-Con razón… -resopló Kazuki

-¿Pero qué le hizo ella? –pregunté, frunciendo el ceño

Maldita mustia, ¿cómo pudo lastimarlo? ¿cómo fue capaz de hacerle algo –lo que sea que fuera- y causar que ahora él se sintiera así? ¿será que no aguantó los días de separación y por eso terminó con él? ¿sólo por una maldita concentración de fútbol? Qué mujer tan estúpida. Pero si la veía me iba oír, y sería mejor que me agarre con menos furia que la que tenía en ése momento porque hasta era capaz de golpearla.

-¿Ella? –dijo Takeshi, enarcando las cejas

-Claro, ella –repetí- Ken apenas se da cuenta de las cosas que pasan con las mujeres, pero con ella no era así. La trataba diferente y la miraba con cariño. Estaba enamorado de ella –aseguré

Takeshi y Kazuki se miraron e hicieron unas muecas extrañas.

-Tú eres bastante tontita, ¿no? –me insultó Kazuki, dándome de golpecitos con el puño en la cabeza

-Oye, no me insultes –me defendí- Mejor díganme qué le hizo ésa mujer a Ken –exigí

-¿Crees que ella le hizo algo y por eso está así? –preguntó mi mejor amigo y yo comencé a mosquearme

-Sí, así que díganmelo de una vez –repetí indignada

-Ella no le hizo nada –la defendió Takeshi

-¿Cómo que no?

-No, ella no le hizo nada –corroboró Kazuki

-¡Tuvo que hacerle algo, sino por qué habrían terminado!

Kazuki rodó los ojos –cosa que me molestó mucho porque sentía que verdaderamente me estaba tratando de tonta-, e iba a reclamárselo, pero me callé porque entonces vi que Ken aparecía distraído bajando del ascensor. Mi corazón dio un vuelco. Tuve que carraspear para disimular la emoción que me había causado.

-Vaya, ya que ahí viene, puedes preguntarle a él por qué ya no está con su novia –sugirió Kazuki con ése tonito burlón que ya me había cansado

-No, y no se les ocurra decirle nada al respecto –demandé

Después de todo, no sería nada grato estar hablando de eso cuando él se veía tan afectado, porque realmente lo estaba. Pese a haberlo visto de lo más normal el día que había ido a visitarme a mi departamento, ahora Ken se veía notoriamente decaído y me daba mucha pena verlo así. Odié a Aiko más de lo que la odiaba ya, porque no podía ser que ésa maldita mujer pudiera haber lastimado así a Ken.

Ken se dio cuenta que lo mirábamos y nuestras miradas se encontraron. Yo esbocé una sonrisa y levanté una mano tímidamente a manera de saludo. Extrañamente, él desvió la mirada. Se veía nervioso y hasta me dio la impresión que quería irse de allí. Probablemente era porque supuso que Kazuki y Takeshi me habían dicho lo de Aiko y no quería que le preguntase al respecto, y evidentemente no lo iba a hacer, no soy sádica.

-¿No te vas a acercar? –dijo Kazuki

-No, igual ya tengo que irme –contesté, guardándome las ganas de ir hacia Ken y darle un abrazo, como si así pudiera reconfortarlo, pero sabía que no sería así

-Paola, ¿tienes un minuto? –escuché preguntar a Mamoru

-Eh, sí, ya casi me iba –respondí, evitando mirar a Ken y su notoria incomodidad por acercarse a donde estábamos

-¿Entonces podemos hablar?

-Claro –dije, encogiéndome de hombros- Bueno, nos vemos otro día. Esfuércense en el partido ¿eh? –les dije a mis amigos

Mi mejor amigo tenía una cara de pocos amigos que era demasiado graciosa. Se notaba que Mamoru no le agradaba, y no hacía nada por disimularlo. Takeshi simplemente me sonrió y se despidió de mí.

-Estaba pensando en algo muy divertido –me dijo Mamoru, rodeándome los hombros con un brazo mientras nos dirigíamos a la salida

-¿Ah sí? En qué

-¿Qué tal si le conseguimos una novia a Tomo-chan?

-¿Una novia? ¿para qué? Si todavía es muy chico –alegué. ¿De dónde sacó semejante idea?

-Pero piénsalo. Si la conoce desde pequeño el amor irá surgiendo

-Jajaja, ¿desde cuándo eres cupido de perros? –me reí- Y que se conozcan desde pequeños no significa que vayan a enamorarse

-No, pero siempre existe la posibilidad, ¿no?

-Qué optimista eres, jaja

Iba a seguir burlándome de las ideas casamenteras de Mamoru para con Tomo-chan, cuando sentí un brusco jalón por la mano y de pronto me vi siendo jalada hacia fuera del hotel.

Quise zafarme de quien quiera que creyera que hacer aquello era gracioso, cuando me di cuenta que quien me tomaba de la mano era Ken. Yo me quedé impactada. Giré hacia atrás –mientras seguía caminando con él por delante jalándome- y pude reconocer la cara de confusión de Mamoru que se había quedado allí donde habíamos estado conversando segundos atrás, en el mismo estado de shock que yo.

No dije nada. Pensé que por lo que fuera que Ken estaba actuando así se le pasaría pronto, y si para sentirse mejor quería hacer eso –aunque ya hasta el brazo me dolía- pues era mejor dejarlo ser. Después de todo era su amiga y tenía que ayudarlo.

No caminamos demasiado. Cruzamos un par de calles y finalmente él decidió entrar conmigo a un callejón que quedaba en la parte lateral de un restaurante de comida china. Me detuve respirando agitada porque tuve que seguir el ritmo de su rápida marcha. Él tenía la cabeza gacha y seguía sosteniendo mi mano.

-¿Estás bien? –me atreví a preguntar cuando noté que él no diría nada

-¿Eh? –murmuró, y levantó la cabeza para mirarme

Lucía confundido y triste.

-¿Estás bien? –repetí con pena, levantando mi mano libre para ponerla en su rostro

-Supongo que no –soltó bajito, y el corazón se me encogió

-¿Te lastimó? –quise saber, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. Maldita Aiko, cómo fue capaz de hacerle eso

-¿Quién?

-Cómo que quién, la tal Aiko –refunfuñé, bajando la mano

-¿Aiko-san?

-Sí, o prefieres que ni diga su nombre

-No, sí puedes decirlo, pero no sé por qué la mencionas

Lo miré sin entender. Creo que en ése momento mi cara parecería uno de esos graciosos emoticones de confusión.

-Entonces, si no es por Aiko, ¿por qué estás así? –inquirí confundida

-Je, ¿en verdad no lo sabes? –bufó, esbozando una media sonrisa, mientras clavaba la mirada en la mano que aún me sostenía, y yo sentía que me la acariciaba con el pulgar, lo que me produjo una sensación fría que recorría mi espalda

-¿Le pasó algo a Napoleón?

-No

-¿Tus papás están bien?

-Sí

-¿El entrenador te regañó?

-No

-¿Tuviste algún problema en el equipo por culpa de Genzo?

-No

Él seguía contestando con monosílabos, sin mirarme, y yo ya me estaba hartando del misterio. Si él no estaba así por Aiko ni por nada que sonara lógico, ¿entonces por qué estaba así?

Lo miré y suspiré derrotada. No se me ocurrían otras razones de por qué podía verse así de apenado.

-Me gustas –dijo de pronto, y yo me sobresalté

Tenía que estar soñando, tenía que haber escuchado mal.

-¿Q…qué? –balbuceé, comenzando a ponerme nerviosa

-Me gustas –repitió, mirándome de una manera como nunca antes había hecho

Vi a uno y otro lado, esperando que Kazuki apareciera y ambos me dijeran que se trataba de una broma, pero nadie apareció. Sólo él y yo estábamos en aquella callejuela.

-¿De qué estás hablando? –pregunté, sin terminar de entender

-Me gustas –dijo por tercera vez, y yo tuve que tragar saliva cuando noté que ponía la otra mano en mi mejilla

-Esto es una broma, ¿verdad? –solté, cada vez más confundida, zafándome de su mano, bajando la otra de mi rostro y retrocediendo un par de pasos para alejarme de él

-Claro que no –contestó, avanzando hacia mí los pasos que yo retrocedía, hasta que mi espalda dio contra la pared y yo me sentí acorralada

-Esto no es gracioso –dije, sintiendo ganas de llorar- ¿Para qué me trajiste aquí?

-Porque necesitaba hablar contigo, quería decirte eso

-No, ya en serio, ¿para qué me trajiste? –insistí

-¿Por qué no me crees? –me dijo en tono de reclamo, apoyando las manos contra la pared, dejándome con la cabeza en medio de sus antebrazos y su cara demasiado cerca de la mía

-Ken, sé que no estás bien porque terminaste con tu novia –alegué, armándome de valor, mientras sentía que me ponía a temblar y no sabía si de miedo o qué- Pero no es justo que inventes cosas como ésa sólo porque pienses que así te sentirás mejor, porque no es así

-Yo no estoy inventando nada –dijo, suspirando, mirándome con desesperación

-Estás herido, lo sé, pero así no conseguirás olvidarla. Yo no soy la solución. Verás que con el tiempo… -intenté seguir diciendo, pero de pronto él me besó en los labios, haciéndome callar

Me quedé con la mente en blanco y los ojos como platos sin saber qué hacer. Aquél beso dolía. Él estaba herido por otra mujer y quería consolarse conmigo, ¿no era ya demasiado cruel?

Debí separarme de él, pero no hallaba las fuerzas ni la conexión con mi cerebro para levantar los brazos y alejarlo. Simplemente me quedé de una pieza, sin moverme.

-Realmente me gustas –susurró, cuando se alejó de mí unos centímetros

-Sabes que no es así –contesté, tratando de sonreír, mirándolo con todo el cariño que tenía hacia él- Sólo estás confundido

Él frunció el ceño y relajó los brazos, de modo que me dejó libre. Yo no dudé y me retiré de contra la pared, caminando unos pasos hacia la salida del callejón aquél.

-Será mejor que me vaya –dije, tragando saliva. Quería y no quería indagar más al respecto de lo que acababa de pasar

-¿Por qué no me crees? –me preguntó, acercándose nuevamente

-Ken, tú estás enamorado de Aiko. No puede ser que ahora, de la nada, yo te guste –traté de hacerle ver con paciencia, sintiendo que el corazón me dolía y reprimiendo las ganas de salir corriendo de allí

-Yo no estoy enamorado de Aiko –me respondió, y yo suspiré cansada

-Pero tampoco lo estás de mí -aseguré

-¿Y tú cómo sabes eso? –me devolvió, y yo me sorprendí, porque no esperaba ésa respuesta

-Je, ¿cómo podrías estarlo? –bufé, tratando de calmarme- Somos amigos, y como tales pues ése es el cariño que nos tenemos

-¿Acaso ya no sientes nada por mí? –me preguntó, mirándome fijamente y mi mente se bloqueó

-¿Qué?

-¿Ya no sientes lo que decías que sentías por mí? ¿acaso realmente te sientes bien estando con alguien más?

-¿Alguien más? –repetí sin entender

-¿En verdad estarás bien con alguien más? –me preguntó, tomándome el rostro con sus manos- ¿De verdad yo no soy bueno para ti?

-¿De dónde sacas eso? –pregunté, confundida

-¿De verdad tengo que dejarte ir? –siguió, mirándome con una pena que me estremeció el corazón

-No sé por qué dices todo eso, pero no tienes que preocuparte –traté de consolarlo

-Yo no quiero dejarte ir

-Eventualmente tendré que irme, se hace tarde

-¡No me refiero a eso! –estalló, soltándome de repente y girándose, mientras se sostenía la cabeza con una mano- ¿Es que no lo ves? ¡no te estoy mintiendo!

-¿Mentirme en qué?

-Tú me gustas –repitió, y me dieron escalofríos, porque me lo dijo de una manera tan segura que me hizo creer que era verdad

-¿Cómo puedo gustarte? Si sólo soy tu amiga

-¿No te dije yo lo mismo? ¿y qué me dijiste tú?

-¿Qué? No te entiendo

-Yo no te veo sólo como una amiga, ¿no lo entiendes?

¡PAM! Sentí que una roca enorme y pesada me cayó en medio del estómago. No sé qué cara habré puesto, porque hasta sentí que la quijada realmente se me caía al piso. No estaba soñando, ¿o sí?

-Me gustas, y no quería admitirlo, pero me gustas desde hace tiempo –continuó diciendo, y con cada palabra yo sentía que me hundía un poco más en el piso- Yo pensé que sólo estaba confundido, que eran sólo preocupación y celos de hermano, pero me di cuenta que no es así. Yo te quiero como amiga, es cierto, pero me interesas como más que eso

Bien, si aquello era un sueño era bueno que despierte de una vez porque se estaba poniendo cada vez más bizarro. Ken y yo estábamos en un callejón semi iluminado, donde se podía sentir el aroma de los fideos friéndose en la cocina del restaurante de al lado, con el ruido de los carros pasando por la avenida; y él se estaba qué, ¿confesando? ¿No podía al menos soñar con una confesión en condiciones más decentes? No pedía mucho, cualquier cosa podía ser mejor a un callejón tan feo con el ambiente oliendo a fritura. Mi cerebro era el colmo.

-Deja de pellizcarte porque no estás soñando –gruñó, rodando los ojos

-Perdón –dije, parando de pellizcarme el antebrazo bastante avergonzada

Así que aquello no era un sueño. Momento ¡¿era verdad?!

-Ya te dije que dejes de pellizcarte

-Si no es un sueño, tú estás drogado, ¿verdad?

-¿Cómo voy a drogarme?

-No sé, no encuentro más opciones. Mi mente acaba de entrar en cortocircuito –dije, en tono preocupado

Ken me miró y esbozó una sonrisa, seguramente aguantando reírse por la estupidez que acababa de decir.

-Ni tú estás soñando, ni yo me drogué, ni es una broma, ni estoy pagando una apuesta, por si se te ocurre eso –continuó, y yo enarqué las cejas porque aquella última también era una buena opción- En verdad me gustas –dijo en tono más relajado

-¿Por qué? –bien, ya sé, preguntas más memas no podía hacer. Pero ya lo dije, mi cerebro estaba fundido

-¿Por qué? ¿y por qué no?

-Ésa no es una respuesta –reclamé- No puedes responder con otra pregunta

-Simplemente porque sí, porque eres tú, porque eres así

-¿Así cómo?

-Así, tan tú…

-No te entiendo

-No necesitas entender. Tan sólo créeme cuando te digo que me gustas, ¿sí?

-¿Y por qué así, de repente?

-No es de repente, ya me había dado cuenta de eso, ¿no te lo dije ya?

-¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste antes? –comencé a indignarme- Y si te diste cuenta antes, ¿por qué salías con alguien más?

Él me miró y, por la cara que puso, supuse que no sabía qué responder.

-Por idiota –murmuró, desviando la mirada

-Pues sí que lo eres, y mucho –me molesté- ¿Cómo me sales ahora con que te diste cuenta antes y no me lo dijiste? Y yo tratando de alejarme de ti porque creí que estabas bien con la sosa ésa

-Y lo estaba, creo –dudó- Pero me di cuenta que sin ti al lado no era igual

-Qué esperabas, ¿un trío? –me escandalicé

-No, no, claro que no –alegó, sonrojándose- Digo que no era igual, porque en verdad te necesitaba conmigo

-¿Y Aiko?

-Con ella no era igual

-¿Y aún así seguiste con ella?

-¿Qué acaso no pude equivocarme? –se defendió

-Pues vaya equivocación, ¿eh? –reclamé, haciendo un puchero- Yo también debí equivocarme, no soltar jamás que me gustabas y conseguirme novio –protesté

-No lo hubiera permitido –me dijo rápidamente, como si lo hubiera insultado

-¿Qué? ¿cómo que no lo hubieras permitido? Ni que necesitara tu permiso

-No me gusta verte con otro –admitió, bajando la mirada

Se veía tan lindo así de avergonzado, porque hasta más rojo se puso. Parecía un niño apenado por alguna travesura de la que nadie debía enterarse, pero de la que media ciudad supo.

-¿Por eso me preguntaste si estaría bien con alguien más? –recordé, y él asintió aún sin mirarme- Pfff, pues qué tonto eres –dije, aguantando la sonrisa de felicidad que amenazaba con salir

-¿Qué? –murmuró, mirándome confundido

-A diferencia tuya, _senpai_ –apunté con sarcasmo- Yo no creo que si me gusta alguien deba salir con otro sólo para comprobar que estoy en un error –me indigné- Y mira que pude hacerlo –esto lo aclaré más bajito

-Lo sé, lo siento… -murmuró, volviendo a bajar la mirada

-No sé de dónde sacas eso de si estaría o no mejor con alguien más, porque eso no lo sé ni yo misma –confesé suspirando- Pero desde hace tiempo asumí que eso no pasaría contigo

-Pero… -trató de alegar y yo lo detuve

-Aún así, sabiendo esto que acabas de decirme y que aún tengo que digerir, pues…aún así tampoco sé

-¿Cómo que no sabes?

-¿Cómo saber si no lo intento? ¿No te había dicho que quería estar en una relación con alguien que me correspondiera?

-¿Pero no te estoy diciendo que yo…?

-Sí, ya sé, pero aún así –lo volví a interrumpir

-No terminas de entenderlo, ¿verdad?

-No –admití avergonzada. Mi mente era un embrollo

-¿Al menos ya me crees cuando te digo que me gustas? –insistió, cruzándose de brazos

-No sé, quizás

-¿Quizás?

-Es decir…Ponte en mi lugar, no es tan fácil. De repente vienes y me dices algo así, de la nada, tampoco es que sea tan simple de comprender ¿No te pasó lo mismo acaso cuando yo te dije que me gustabas? –le recordé- Además, se suponía que tú tenías novia y que estabas enamorado de ella

-¿No te dije ya que no?

-Sí, pero considera que hasta hace quince minutos yo tenía eso por seguro

Él suspiró. Lucía bastante cansado.

-Igual gracias por decírmelo –dije avergonzada, y por la cara de sorpresa que puso supuse que no se esperaba aquello

-¿Gracias? –repitió

-Sí, porque significa mucho para mí

-¿No piensas decir nada más? –me reclamó, zafando los brazos y frunciendo el ceño

-Si esperas que salte a tus brazos y te diga que no puedo ser más feliz por tu confesión, pues espera sentado –solté con crueldad

Aunque en verdad quería abrazarlo me contuve de hacerlo. Después de todo él me había hecho pasar por cosas muy dolorosas durante meses mientras creía que tenía un amor no correspondido, y ahora esperaba que eso se me olvide repentinamente y lo acepte sin más.

Si hasta seguro hizo cosas "de novios" con la sosa idiota ésa sólo porque sí. Lo siento, pero orgullosa soy mucho, aunque varias veces no lo haya parecido.

-¿Sólo eso? –inquirió, enarcando una ceja

-Sí, sólo eso –corroboré con arrogancia- Si esperabas algo más de mí, _senpai_ , pues no esperes más porque no hay más

-Pero me gustas… -soltó como angustiado, y nuevamente el corazón se me encogió por estar siendo tan cruel

-A veces eso no es suficiente

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué pasa si mañana te despiertas y te das cuenta que siempre y no te gustaba? ¿que sólo eran los nervios por el partido? –sugerí hecha la sabia

-¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? Eso no pasará –me aseguró, ceñudo

-¿Y si pasa?

-Que no pasará

-¿Y si pasa?

-Pues si pasa, volveré a pensar en lo mal que me he sentido todo este tiempo desde que te fuiste y volveré a darme cuenta que sí me gustas, y que es por eso que te extraño tanto –soltó, y yo me sorprendí no sólo por su franqueza, sino por su elocuencia. ¿De verdad ése era Ken?

-Yo no quiero ilusionarme en vano, ¿sabes? –admití

-No te estoy ilusionando. Lo que te digo es verdad

-Ya la pasé muy mal por sentir esto por ti

-Lo siento…

-No sé qué más decirte, de verdad no sé –dije, estrujándome las manos

-Piensa en lo que te dije, y dame una respuesta cuando la tengas –me dijo, esbozando una sonrisa que yo sentí llena de cariño

-¿Cuánto piensas esperar por la respuesta? –quise saber

-El tiempo que demores en tenerla –contestó, sin dejar de sonreír

-Bien, me parece justo –dije, exhalando profundamente- ¿Ahora podemos irnos? Sino voy a ir apestando a fideos chinos en el tren –alegué, y él se echó a reír

-Jajaja, okay, vámonos

Yo sonreí como respuesta y giré dispuesta a irme. Sentía que las piernas me temblaban y tuve que respirar profundo para recomponerme y no caer.

-Espera –me dijo, y volteé

-Qué pasa

-Antes de irnos… -balbuceó, llevando una mano a la nuca- Yo…

-Qué

-¿Puedo besarte? –me preguntó, rojo como tomate, mirándome con aprehensión

-Por qué, ¿quieres comprobar que realmente te gusto? –bromeé, y mi corazón volvió a acelerarse con aquella sola pregunta

-No, es sólo que me gusta esa sensación –se sinceró, y ahora la que seguro parecía foquito de Navidad era yo

-Eh…está bien –acepté, nerviosa, en un hilo de voz

Él se acercó tímidamente y me sonrió antes de volver a besarme los labios. Esta vez yo ya no era el paredón al que seguramente sintió besar hace unos momentos, porque me permití dejarme llevar, levantar los brazos, cerrar los ojos y corresponderlo. Era el primer beso "real" que nos dábamos. No por accidente, no por probar qué pasaba, no con alguno de los dos sin esperarlo. Esta vez ambos estábamos conscientes de lo que estábamos haciendo y de por qué lo hacíamos. Y créanme que hasta la sensación que sentí besándolo en esa ocasión era diferente, porque sentí que el cariño que yo le ponía al beso estaba siendo correspondido.

Y sí, les puede sonar cursi –porque a mí también me lo pareció cuando lo analicé los millones de veces que lo hice de camino a casa y cuando llegué a casa- pero no pude evitar soltar un par de lágrimas por la cantidad de sentimientos que me desbordaron en ése momento.

-¿Estás bien? –me preguntó Ken, mirándome preocupado. Supongo que se dio cuenta que estaba llorando

-Sí, no te preocupes. A veces soy así –alegué, sonriendo avergonzada, limpiándome las lágrimas

-Ahora sí podemos irnos –me dijo, sonriendo

-Bien –contesté casi marcialmente, dando la vuelta como robot y poniéndome a marchar en lugar de caminar, como si estuviera en un desfile

No me atrevía a darme la vuelta para saber si me seguía o no. Yo caminé y caminé hasta que el mismo Ken me hizo dar cuenta que la estación del metro quedaba girando la calle y no siguiendo recto.

-Que les vaya bien en el partido –dije, sintiéndome tontamente avergonzada, como una adolescente enamorada

-Gracias. Espero que vayas a vernos

-Iré, claro que iré. Aunque no prometo alentar a Genzo ni al idiota de Tsubasa, ni al cara de mono de Ishizaki… –comencé a enumerar, cuando me di cuenta que estaba hablando de más por los nervios que aún sentía- Bueno, tú ya sabes a qué me refiero

-Je, lo sé

-Esfuérzate y ten cuidado de no lesionarte –le pedí, como solía hacer cuando él iba a jugar con el Nagoya

-No te preocupes

-Nos vemos –dije, esbozando una sonrisa, levantando una mano a manera de despedida

-Paola –dijo él de pronto, poniendo cara de acordarse de algo

-Qué

-Yo…gracias por todo –dijo, esbozando una media sonrisa

-¿Gracias de qué?

-Por todo lo que has hecho por mí hasta ahora. Creo que nunca te lo digo, pero gracias

-No tienes por qué

-Saluda a Tomo-chan de mi parte

-Lo haré. En este momento debe estar haciendo algún desastre en casa –suspiré, rodando los ojos

-Je, ya crecerá

-Espero que pronto

-Cuídate. Avísame cuando estés en casa

-Lo haré –contesté, sintiéndome emocionada porque eso no se parecía a la relación de amigos que habíamos tenido hasta ése momento

-Adiós

-Adiós –dije, sonriéndole, y luego girando para irme, sintiendo que no podría dormir toda la noche de lo emocionada que estaba

De camino a casa me pellizqué algunas veces para comprobar que realmente no estaba soñando, y el dolor me confirmó que no, que no era un sueño.

No sabía qué pasaría al día siguiente, ni al siguiente de ése, ni la semana que venía, total, así como le había dado tiempo al tiempo antes, igualmente debía hacerlo ahora. Las cosas con Ken no habían quedado del todo claras, porque tampoco era tan fácil admitir que podíamos ser más que amigos así de pronto, pero ya habíamos dado un gran paso.

Me emocionaba saber que las cosas podían cambiar, y que finalmente podía ser correspondida. Quizá no como Tsubasa y Sanae –porque vaya par de insulsos eran aquellos dos-, pero sí como ocurriría en la manera que nosotros lo viéramos conveniente.

No necesitaba más comparaciones, no necesitaba pensar más en otras relaciones, porque –aunque tarde- me di cuenta que las cosas no pueden ocurrir de la misma manera para todos; y que finalmente, no sólo Ken había sido un idiota despistado, sino también yo.

Al final, descubrí que por tantos años había estado pidiéndole a Ken silenciosamente a gritos "mírame", y no me había dado cuenta que él no sólo me había estado mirando, sino que además había estado ahí cuidándome y valorando cada momento conmigo. Él siempre estuvo ahí para mí, así como yo para él, y sólo era cuestión de abrir los ojos y darnos cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Lo que ocurriera después, eso ya lo veríamos.

 **OWARI**

* * *

 _Paola Wakabayashi y Aiko Fujimiya son personajes OC creado por Tsuki_W._

 _Todos los personajes de Captain Tsubasa son propiedad de Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha._

 _¡Gracias por leer! Y gracias siempre a my bestie Becky._ _I write because of you!_

 _Gracias especiales a kuroidono2 y BraveNewWorldd por sus mensajes._

 _Espero sigan el "Mírame" en la versión de Ken :)_


End file.
